How could you give up?
by Kiwibree
Summary: I'm Nudge. I'll admit that I'm not the smartest in the Flock, but I do know that we need to be together. Always." A story about Nudge. Nudge/Iggy
1. In the Dark

I ran through the trees, too afraid to look behind me to see if they had caught up.

I hadn't run this fast in my entire life. I had to be running as fast as Fang or Max, which is an impressive feat if you've seen either of them run. But I wasn't about to congratulate myself now. I could feel the prickles and sharp rocks scraping my feet as I ran, but I willed myself to ignore it. Focus, I thought to myself. You can esape this.

I could see an opening from the dark forest that surrounded me. I knew that if I could make it that far, I could unfurl my wings and fly out to the meeting place that Max has told us to go to if we split up. I hoped they were okay, but I couldn't sit there and worry about it now. I just needed to get away from these Erasers.

I guessed that there were about five behind me. I would have flown out, but there wasn't enough room in this dense forest to fly. Fortunately, the Erasers were having more trouble running through the thick bushes and trees than I was. I could never have outrun a fullgrown Eraser otherwhise.  
But I could hardly consider myself lucky.

I leapt out of the forest and braced myself to land on my feet and let out my wings, but I found that I just kept falling. I had landed right in a hole.  
I seemed to fall in this pitch black for a long time. I panicked and tried to open my wings, but my wings hit the edges of the hole and I continued to slide downwards into the dark. I landed on my stomach, knocking my breath out with a loud _oof_.

I pulled myself to my feet and looked around. I couldn't see anything around me, and it was too dark to see my hand in front on my face.  
_Don't panic, Nudge..._ I thought quietly. _What would Max do? She probably wouldn't have gotten herself into this mess. But where am I? I wonder if there's a way out of this hole. Will I be stuck here forever?_

_I realized I was rambling in my mind, so I clamped off my thoughts and tried to figure out a way to get out of there. At least I wasn't being attacked by those Erasers. I hoped that they weren't going to follow me down here._

Just then, a light appeared a little ways away. It was a doorway, and someone seemed to be standing in it.

Should I move towards it? I didn't have much of a choice. So, I took a couple of slow, deep breaths, and walked carefully towards the doorway, where the dark outlines of a person stood waiting.

As I neared this person, I could tell that he was male. He was tall, and too skinny to be an Eraser.

Finally, recognition entered my brain.

"Iggy!" I exclaimed, now hurrying towards him, relief flooding me. But before I got to him, another figure entered the doorway.  
It was an Eraser, and he held a knife to Iggy's throat.

"Come with us if you want this mutant to live!" the Eraser commanded, backing out of the doorway.

I could feel my eyes widen, and I wanted to turn and run. But I couldn't let them hurt Iggy. We would escape somehow, but I couldn't possibly leave Iggy behind.  
I walked through the door and my eyes felt overwhelmed by the light.

While I was trying to adjust to the light, an Eraser came up behind me and grabbed me. I started kicking with all my might, and all the swear words that I knew came pouring out at him. Thanks to Max for my wonderful vocabulary. But he wasn't letting go, and I eventually stopped, too tired to fight him.  
Iggy and I were taken down a hallway. I looked over at him. His face showed no emotion, but his jaw was tightened, and I could tell how upset he was. I wished at that moment that I could send him a reassuring look.

We passed door after door, and I wondered where we were. Was this an underground branch of the School? Were they planning on experimenting on us again? I really hoped not.

But there was no denying it. The starch white walls, the Erasers, and worst of all, that antiseptic smell that lingered... they all pointed to one explanation. The School.

Finally the Erasers stopped at one door, opening it and pulling us into the room. We were roughly thrown onto chairs and left in the room. I looked around, and I saw the most relieving sight in front of me.

There was the rest of the flock, all sitting on the chairs as well. I knew that I shouldn't be happy that the rest of the flock had been captured too, but it was great to see them all in front of me.

Max gave me a reassuring smile, the one she always gave me when we were in a tough spot. "Great of you to join us, guys!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, Max! I was so scared!" I started, "I saw Iggy after I fell into this hole but they caught us! I didn't know where any of you were or if you were alright! I was"  
Fang gave me a look that said 'Nudge, you're rambling' and I immeadiately shut up.

"So... what now?" Gazzy asked. I noticed he was scraped up pretty bad. He must have fought really hard before they caught him.

Max looked over at Fang. They were having another one of those conversations with their eyes that no one understood. I sighed silently, wishing we were back in our home in the mountains, or with the hawks by Lake Mead. Even the subway tunnels of New York would be better than this!

Max looked at each of us and said, "Well, guys, there's not much we can do yet. We need to stay here quietly, and wait for them to slip up, and we can get out of here"

I frowned. Stay here quietly?! This was the real Max, wasn't it? The Max I knew would get up, break down the door and kick Eraser BUTT!  
She seemed to be reading my expression and gave me a reassuring look. I had learned to trust that face. I trusted her with my life. "Trust me, Nudge," she said.  
But I couldn't just sit here! I was ready to fight for the flock. I didn't want to spend my life in another dogcrate. I was sick and tired of being chased and captured! Enough is enough, people!

So, I leapt from my chair to head for the door. But before I could get to my feet, I felt a wave of pain shoot through my feet and right up my spine. I got extremely dizzy and I fell back into my chair.

Max gave me a look that said 'I told you so', and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked, looking in my direction.

"Nudge just got zapped by the chair..." Gazzy replied.

"Remind me not to get up then," Iggy said, looking surprised.

I crossed my arms, angrily trying to come up with a plan. Max was our leader, the glue that kept us together. But I couldn't just 'Stay here quietly'. I'm not a quiet kind of person.

_Nudge, Max is right. We need to be patient._ Angel thought, reading my mind.

_Get out of my mind, Angel!_ I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this.

I saw a tinge of hurt in her face when I thought that, and I instantly felt bad for being so harsh. I had to keep reminding myself that she was only six. She just seemed older than that. I guess we had all grown up, being on our own for so long, fending for ourselves like we had.

Just then, a whitecoat came through the door with a needle in hand. I felt a shudder reach my bones. I wasn't going to go through this. Not again.  
Ignoring the pain, I leapt from my chair and launched myself at the white coat. It hurt so much that I felt like I was going to black out, but my will to be free was stronger.

I punched the whitecoat in the nose, and he yelled as blood came out of his nose. I kicked him in the gut and he fell onto his knees.  
I noticed something in his pocket. I reached into it, and the whitecoat was in too much pain to notice.

It was some sort of remote. I realized I must be for the chairs. I hit the power button and all the chairs the flock sat in made a clicking noise.  
They all sprang up and we dashed out the door. Together, we ran down the endless hall, back the way Iggy and I had come. Maybe we could climb back through the hole I had fallen in. We could fly to safety, and go get some food. Man, was I hungry.

The alarms started wailing and I knew they had discovered we were missing.  
I recognized the dark doorway I had entered in, and I yelled, "To the right!" Everyone turned into the doorway. Gazzy and Angel first, then Iggy, Fang, me, then lastly Max.

But Erasers had been waiting for us in the room. It had been a trap.  
Even though we all had great sight in the dark, it was still too dark for us to realize this before it was too late. We were all held tightly by the Erasers, each one with a knife to our throats.

It was then that I realized they were going to kill us. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. There was no way I was going to die in an underground School.  
I started kicking, biting and struggling with all of my might.

"Nudge, give it a rest."

Max? It sounded like Max, but she sounded different. She sounded defeated. My eyes adjusted to the light and I could see her face. She didn't have that same determined look in her eyes that I had learned to trust in.

"What?" I managed to say.

"It's over, Nudge..." she said softly. "It's time to face reality."

"Any last words?" one of the Erasers growled to Gazzy. I looked at his dirt-streaked face. He was crying. It was rare that Gazzy cried. He was always so tough.  
Gazzy managed to smile. "Yeah. Let 'er rip." And then he let out one of his special gifts.

Then the Eraser slit his throat.

I cried out, tears streaming down my face. "Gazzy!! Oh Gazzy..." I burst into sobs.

The Eraser holding Fang shook him slightly. "Last Words?" he asked, tightening his grip on the knife in his hand.  
A lone silent tear fell down his face. I had never seen him cry before. Not ever.

"No," he said, his emotionless face remaining.

Then the Eraser slit his throat. He let Fang's body drop face first beside Gazzy's.

This was too much! Two of my friends were gone. Two of the only friends I ever had!

The Eraser holding Angel brought the knife up to her throat, and I could see the tears going down Angel's cheeks.  
_Goodbye Nudge. I love you,_ she said in my mind.

_Angel! I love you too! You're like the little sister I never had!_ I said back.

But the Eraser didn't seem to care that he was killing my little sister. My mind went numb when I saw Angel's eyes lose their life. When she fell to the ground, I had no tears left to cry.

I looked to Max. Her eyes were dead. She looked straight ahead, not looking at me.

"Max, how could you give up? How could you let them kill us? You were supposed to protect us, Max! Please, Max, snap out of it and get us out of here!!" I was screaming at this point.

But I knew that even if we did get out of here alive, our lives would never be the same. Without the Gasman, Iggy would be nothing. Without Fang, it would be like part of Max was missing. Without Angel...

But we had to escape! I didn't want to die yet! There was so much I still wanted to see, and so much I wanted to do!

"Sorry, Nudge. This is the end..." Max said. I had never heard her give up hope before. This was Max! She always had a plan. And now, the one who gave us all hope had lost her hope.

Then the Eraser slit her throat, and she fell next to the others.

Then it was just Iggy and me. He seemed to be staring at me, though I knew he wasn't.

"Iggy, we can still escape..." I said quietly.

"Bye Nudge," he said simply, closing his sightless eyes.

"Iggy NO!" I cried, fresh tears forming.

But the Eraser slit his throat aswell.

The Eraser holding me let me go, and they all seemed to fade into the background. They left me with my dead Flock, a pool of blood surrounding them.  
I kept screaming Iggy's name. Over and over. Why didn't he stay? Why did he have to leave me in this stupid world all alone! They should have just killed me. Anything would be better than this.

I was all alone in the dark, surrounded by death, and no one in the world cared.

* * *

**A/N Hi! What do you think? I still have more, don't worry. This is not the end! Please review. I would love that :D **

**Kiwibree**


	2. The December Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Nudge... Aw :(**

I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck as I walked down the street. The smell of the street vendor's honey roasted peanuts was inviting, yet I couldn't bring myself to go near them, because they reminding me of the Flock.

I still to this day don't fully remember how I got out of that hole. My mind was too numb and weighed down by the death of everyone I cared about in this world. But once I was in the night air, I simply flew as far away as I could.

Then I ended up in New York City. I remembered liking it there, and it was familiar in my mind. So, I stayed there. And that's where I had been the past two years.

That's right. I was thirteen now. Two long years with my heart left behind in Arizona.

I had no real home. I couldn't just waltz up to some stranger and go, "Excuse me, but I'm a mutant freak with wings and I need a home. Got an extra bed?" So, I slept in the trees of Central Park, like we did when we were searching for the Institute.

Since I didn't have a handy-dandy "Max Ride Card" like last time, I got myself a job at a fast food restaurant. It gave me enough money to get by, but life wasn't really worth anything to me anymore. Not without the Flock.

I still had trouble sleeping without the peaceful breathing of my loved ones around me, and I still expected to hear Max's voice telling me to wake up in the mornings.

But she wasn't there. Most kids would be so happy to be without rules, without anyone telling them what to do, but right now that was the only thing I wanted most.

So now I was walking down the street towards my job, the cold wind of December creeping up on me. I shivered, despite my scarf and winter coat hugging my tightly.

I entered the restaurant and was greeted by one of the people I worked with.

"Hey Tiff," Rachel said. "It's cold out there, isn't it? Man, I wish it were, like, July or something. We could be outside in shorts and T-shirts and stuff! Not that I don't like coats and scarves, but-"

"Hey Rachel," I said simply, smiling politely. I almost laughed realizing that she was so much like I was two years ago. But I didn't ramble like that anymore. Maybe that's because I didn't have people I could ramble to.

I walked to the staff room, pulling off my windbreaker and scarf to reveal my uniform. I was about to go start work when my manager walked by with a big garbage bag.

"Tiffany! Great! Look, can you take this garbage out to the dumpster for me?" he asked, not waiting for my answer as he threw it at me. "Thanks!" He hurried the other way.

_That guy needs to slow down..._ I thought quietly as I went out the back door towards the dumpster.

I went around the corner, and I saw someone's feet in the air as they were rummaging through all the trash.

_Not again..._ I thought. I went to go shoo the person away as they pulled themselves out holding a bunch of old burgers.

It was a boy. He looked older than I was, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was very tall, with fair skin, strawberry blonde hair, and big blue eyes...

_He looks kinda like..._ I clamped down the thought. _Get a hold of yourself, Nudge! He's dead! Stop thinking about him!_

"Excuse me-" I started. The boy turned towards me, but didn't meet my eyes.

I feel my blood run cold. He was blind. Just like...

But before I could do anything, the boy started running. I had to catch up with him. I needed to be sure.

--

**Dun Dun DUN!! Hoorah**


	3. Why aren't you dead?

**Yay! Another chapter!! :D Mmkay, so you should all already know that I do not own Maximum Ride, but I guess I'll make it more clear.  
Well, enjoy this chapter, guys!**

* * *

I took off after this guy, and I could hear my manager yelling my name like a maniac. But this was much more important. I couldn't go back unless I knew for sure.

Part of my mind knew that it couldn't be true. Iggy was dead. I had seen him die right in front of me. Fresh pain returned when I remembered the look on Iggy's face as the life came out of his eyes. I shut down the thought quickly as I turned another corner.

Since this boy was over 6 feet, I could still see his blonde head over the crowds. He was really really quick, and amazingly, he didn't run into anyone, even though he was blind.

_Maybe he isn't blind_, I thought. Maybe I just made myself think he was. Maybe I just wanted to think it was Iggy.

But I was already chasing him; I may as well see who he was.

My mind was spinning with confusion. I accidentally pushed over a man with a briefcase, and I yelled "Sorry!" over my shoulder as I continued to sprint after the boy.

He's going to get tired, eventually, I thought quickly. But he just kept running! I was even getting tired myself, and I can usually outrun a full-grown man!

He turned into an empty alleyway and I slowed as I followed him. I didn't want him to know I was still following him. I didn't want to scare him off again, you know?

The boy was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall and taking a bite of the only burger he had left. He managed to drop them all when I was chasing him.

He ate it quickly, but stopped midchew, like he had heard something. He tilted his head, then stood. He walked right towards me with amazing accuracy and stood right in my face.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice cold and angry. He grabbed the collar of my shirt to make sure I didn't run away.

Now I had a chance to really get a good look at him. His light blue eyes seemed glazed over. Though he really was blind, his eyes seemed to reveal pain, hurt, and anger, like this boy had been through more than a sixteen year old should.

"I-Iggy?" I said cautiously, hoping he wouldn't hit me.

His expression softened for a minute, as if he was trying to figure out where he had heard my voice, my breathing.

He let go of my shirt, and hesitantly put his hand to my face.

A look of shock came on his face as he muttered, "Chocolate-milk-slash-coffee color... Nudge?"

I felt tears in my eyes, and for the first time in forever, I actually started crying. "Iggy! Oh, my gosh, Iggy!" I practically tackled him to the ground and I hugged him hard.

I couldn't believe it. He was alive! One of the Flock was actually right here with me! It wasn't another dream!

But confusion came over me once more. I pulled away, wiping tears from my face. "But, Iggy! You died."

He faced me, and it seemed like he was staring right into my eyes.

"We need to talk," he said quietly.

We found a cute little cafe down the street, and we sat down with our food. Me with my egg salad sandwich and espresso, and Iggy with... well, one of every food item on the menu. I didn't complain though. I knew he was starving and now that I had found him again, nothing else mattered.

I let him shove down a few sandwiches, and when his chewing slowed, I decided I could start asking him the questions that were boiling up inside of me.

"So, why aren't you dead?" I asked.

"Geez, Nudge, glad to know I was missed..." Iggy muttered sarcastically, but the smile on his face showed that he was just joking. "Well, it's because I was never dead in the first place."

I gaped at him. "But I saw you! I checked for a pulse on all of you over and over!"

Iggy held up a finger. "I know. But Nudge, that wasn't me. It was Iggy II."

I should have known. How did I not notice?! The more answers he gave me, it seemed that I just had more questions.

"Were the others just clones too?"

Iggy nodded as he finished his last sandwich. "But all of us- we were there. We were forced to watch while you were tortured. Well- they were. I was forced to listen. It was terrible."

Suddenly I realized things about the situation hadn't made sense. Fang crying, Max's lack of sarcasm and determination, Iggy's... hopelessness. I realized how obvious it was that it wasn't the Flock. I couldn't believe I didn't figure it out sooner.

"I was so upset when you gave up on me, Iggy..." I said quietly. "And when I realized that none of my family was there anymore, I didn't know what to do."

Iggy nodded again, and I could tell he felt bad, even though it wasn't him who had given up on me. "After you escaped, they took us back to the School, and after about a month they separated all of us. They took us to different Itex branches in the USA. I was, well, at the Institute here in New York. It was so hard, being alone, having no idea where I was. Nothing was familiar, and it was tough."

I knew how hard it was for Iggy to express his feelings in words, but I understood how painful it must have been for him.

"How did you escape?" I asked, taking another sip of my espresso.

Iggy's eyes seemed to light up as he smiled. "Naturally, like any blind pyro mutant freak would do, I blew up the place."

I laughed. I didn't know how he managed to make explosives in a top secret Institute while caged up, and, knowing Iggy, I didn't really want to know.

"The others... do you know if they're still alive?" I asked, hoping that I could reunite with the Flock again. I had dreamed of it constantly since they were 'killed'.

Iggy's eyes sightlessly stared at the table. "I'm not sure. The whitecoats used to talk about the others sometimes, so I only know a little bit. Do you think I could get another soda?"

I went to the counter and got an orange soda and placed it in front of him. He touched it and smiled. "Orange. Cool," he said, opening the can. He turned his face to me again. "How can you afford all this?"

I shrugged, though I realized he wouldn't see that. "I have a job. Well, had. I assume that after running off like that, I've already been fired by now."

"Oh," he said simply, taking another sip.

"The Flock?" I said, reminding him of what we had just been talking about.

"Right." he said. "Last I heard, they were trying to figure out Gazzy's mutation. You know, the whole 'I-can-explode-into-a-mushroom-cloud-of-stink' thing? Yeah... that was three months ago. I think they said that he was in Montana somewhere.

"Angel's in Florida. I heard a few days before I escaped that she's..." he hesitated for a second before continuing, "going to be retired. They concluded that she is unstable and dangerous."

_Poor Angel.._ I thought. Angel had always been so different than most six-year-olds. She had had to grow up so fast, always being on the run. Plus, her skills were a big part of why she was so different. Oh yeah, and the wings.

"What about Fang, or Max?" I asked.

Iggy sighed. "I don't really know. I haven't heard anything about Fang in a year or so. And I didn't hear about Max at all since we were separated."

I felt my heart drop. I wanted so bad to know if they were okay.

"Iggy, eat all you need. As soon as you're done, we're out of here. We're going to bring this family back together."

* * *

**Hoorah! Please review! I love any and all feedback!!**


	4. Periwinkle was so last year!

**Mmkay, so I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters. Ummm, yeah. So, I'm Canadian, so I don't have a good grip on American geography, or how long it would take for them to fly from one place to another, so it might not be accurate.  
Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

After Iggy and I left the cafe, we went to Central Park to retrieve my backpack. I walked down the familiar path, and Iggy followed. Then we went to the same group of trees I had returned to every night, and I looked up to see my backpack hanging up at the top.

"Just a sec," I said as I scrambled up the tree. Though there wasn't much in the backpack, I knew for a fact I wasn't going to leave without it. It had, well, everything I owned in it. A few magazines, my iPod, my clothes, a Bible that I found... but the things I treasured most were the few things I still had that belonged to the Flock. I still kept Angel's old bear, Celeste. I also had pictures of my family, the only pictures of my family, I believe. Being on the run, we didn't normally have family photo shoots.

I climbed back down the tree, and landed on the ground softly.

"So... where to?" Iggy asked. I had been wondering that myself.

"Well, I don't know. It's not like we can save them all at the same time..." I said quietly. "I think we should go to Florida and find Angel. If you heard that she's going to be retired soon, she might not have much time left..."

He nodded in agreement. "Let's get moving," he said, snapping open his wings. He leapt into the air with surprising grace and took to the sky.

I put the backpack on, and slowly let out my wings. I hadn't flown in almost two years, and it felt strange to let them out fully. I didn't take off as well as Iggy, but I still managed to get into the air without doing a face plant in the dirt.

_Don't worry, guys_, I thought as I ascended, _we're coming to get you all. I promise_.

* * *

I have to say I quite missed the feeling of flying. It's amazing, really. The feeling of the wind blowing your hair back, your wings rhythmically moving up and down, soaring high up where you can see everything around you. Not to sound cheesy, but it was almost magical.

We headed South-West. For a while, both Iggy and I were silent, just listening to the sound of the whistling wind. Our wings touched every dowstroke, and it felt good to have someone near me again. For some reason, I didn't let anyone get close to me after I came to New York. I always had told myself it was because of the wings, but I knew in my heart it was because I didn't want anyone but the Flock.

Iggy broke the silence. "Is something wrong? You're so quiet..." he said.

I raised my brow. "Well, I'm worried for the rest of the Flock, but I'm fine otherwhise..." I said.

He nodded, though he still seemed a bit worried about me.

Iggy had changed a bit since I had seen him last. His hair was shaggy, and hung in his eyes, not that it really mattered in his case. He was maybe an inch of two taller, but he was even more scrawny than before, probably from lack of food. I felt sorry for him. They must have treated him like crap at the Institute. Now I really noticed how tired he looked, with dark circles under his eyes.

We flew until it started getting dark out, and from the way Iggy's eyes were drooping, I knew we needed to stop. I saw a forest below, and I said, "Let's head down now."

Iggy nodded, and we landed in the forest. I looked around, deciding we should sleep in the trees.

So we climbed up them and settled in the branches. Iggy offered to take first watch, but I refused because I knew he needed his sleep.

"Good night, Nudge," he said, holding out his fist. I smiled, remembering the old tradition. I held my fist and we tapped each other's hands.

Then after a while, Iggy's breathing slowed, and I knew he was asleep.

Max used to say how zen it was to keep watch. Now, I didn't take watch as much as Fang, Iggy, or Max, but I knew how stupidly boring it really was. I also knew how important it was, so I stayed extra alert. I didn't want them to take Iggy back to the Institute. I wouldn't let them. Not ever.

Before I knew it, it was getting lighter out, and I realized I had kept watch the whole night. Boy, would I regret that one later. But I decided I may as well let Iggy sleep a little while longer.

When he woke up, we ate some of the granola bars in my backpack, then took off again. I figured that we'd fly over the Florida border by noon.

Thoughts and plans were running through my mind when Iggy interupted my train of thought.

"You've changed..." he said quietly, almost too quiet to hear over the wind.

"What do you mean?" I asked, flying over to him.

"I mean... usually you would have been talking nonstop since we took off. What's up?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I tried the best I could. "Iggy, I've been on my own for two years. I was a mutant freak in the middle of New York City. I haven't really had anyone to talk to. So I haven't talked much, I guess."

He stayed silent, as if trying to imagine what a quiet Nudge was really like. "I'll probably get over it soon, Iggy. I just need time."

He nodded. "I get it. I do." He sent me a smile that tugged on my heart a little. I felt myself blush. How could a stupid smile affect me like that? I needed to save the Flock, not melt everytime a hot guy smiled at me.

Wait, did I say hot? Oh, gosh...

We stopped for lunch in a small town. We went to a fast food restaurant, and ordered big lunches. When I paid for our lunch I noticed we still had money left, but I knew that it would only last us a little while.

When we were finished, we took off again, and I knew we were getting close to the Florida border.

I thought about everything that had happened the past couple of days. It was great news that the Flock was alive. It was the best news I'd heard in forever, but I was also so angry at myself for not realizing the Flock still needed me. It wasn't really my fault, I suppose.

"Why did the whitecoats let me go?" I asked suddenly.

Iggy shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think someone mentioned that they wanted to monitor you after you left, but I think they lost track of you and didn't bother to find you again. Something along those lines."

I sighed. This was all a lot to take in. I breathed in the December air, remembering that Christmas was three weeks away.

Who knows, I thought. Maybe I can get the Flock together for Christmas. Maybe.

I sat down in front of the library computer, ready to find out where all the others were. I already knew about the Itex headquarters in Florida, but I was hoping I could find out where in Montana Gazzy was, or if there was any info about where Fang and Max were.

We had stopped at Jacksonville, Florida, and we managed to find the library. Iggy insisted we find the library because he liked the quiet environment. I was fine with that, because I knew that a quiet place would relax me too.

So, I got started. I typed in some commands into the Search Engine, and a few items popped up. I looked over at Iggy, who was sitting on the floor by the encyclopedias. He looked so... relaxed.

I clicked on a few things, and it seemed that there was no Itex branch in Montana. I decided to keep searching, but everytime I thought I might have found something, it ended up being a dead end.

About an hour after searching, the library was going to close, so Iggy and I left just as confused as before.

"Now what?" Iggy said as we continued down the road.

Again, it was a question I wanted to know the answer to as well.

"Well, I have enough money to stay at a hotel... Geez, I just want to find everyone! And poor Angel is going to be retired soon!" I said, kicking a nearby trashcan.

Iggy put his hand on my shoulder. "She's gonna be okay, Nudge. She's strong."

I took a couple of deep breaths, and let them out quietly. "I just hope we make it there in time."

"Me too."

* * *

We had decided to stay in a hotel for the night, and continue our search in the morning. I sat on one of the beds, looking around the room. It wasn't anything special, but hey! I could care less, and Iggy couldn't see it so it didn't really matter.

Iggy came out of the bathroom, steaming pouring through the doorway. He came out, still in the only clothes he had.

Come to think of it, they were what he was wearing two years ago. His jeans were two inches too short, and his shirt was full of holes.

I laughed. "You need new clothes," I said.

Iggy's head shot up. He laughed as well. "Can't be as bad as your restaurant uniform. I mean, periwinkle? Like, that was so last year."

I picked up one of the pillows off of my bed and threw it at him, and I nailed him right in the face. "HA!" I exclaimed.

Iggy had a mischevious smile on his face. "Oh, Nudge, you shouldn't have done that." And with that he came right up to the bed, grabbed my feet and started tickling them.

I laughed and tried to kick him away, but he had my feet in a good grip. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Igg- stop- HA- can't- BREATHE!!" I managed to let out.

Iggy grabbed the pillow off of the ground, and started hitting me with it over and over. We were both laughing now.

He jumped onto the bed, sitting on top of me and continuing to attack me with the pillow. "Tell me I win!" he said, smiling big and whapping me with the pillow again.

"FINE! You're outfit is better than mine! You WIN, Pyro Bird-Kid of Greatness!" I yelled laughing.

He was about to hit me again, but when he heard me surrender he put the pillow down. It was then that I realized that he was actually sitting on me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

I suppose Iggy realized what an awkward position this was a little after me, because he started blushing too. He quickly got off of me and sat down on the other bed.

"I'll go take a shower," I said as I rushed off to the bathroom.

I stepped into the hot shower, still confused about what had happened.

I've known Iggy my whole life. He used to comfort me at the School when I was scared. We used to fly to the strawberry patch when we lived in Colorado and eat till we were stuffed. He used to hear me crying after I had a nightmare and he'd make me hot chocolate. He was one of my best friends. He was like my older brother. But, did I like him like a brother or did I like him as...?

After getting washed up, I turned off the shower, and changed into my pajama pants and a tank top. When I came out of the bathroom, Iggy was already sleeping. I smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I pulled the covers over his sleeping body, just like Max used to do for each of us. Then I turned out the light and went to sleep too, realizing I hadn't slept in two whole days.

* * *

We were walking down the streets of Jacksonville once more, and it seemed like Iggy had forgotton what had happened the night before. We quickly went to the mall and we got him some clothes before getting breakfast. Then, we took off again.

"So are we going back to the Itex headquarters where we were with Max II?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's where Angel is. There aren't any other Itex branches in Florida, from what I can see. So, right now that our best bet."

Iggy nodded.

We flew right over Disneyworld, and I willed myself not to look down. Don't get me wrong- I LOVED Disneyworld, but it made me miss the fun times I had with the Flock.

Man, was I worried about Angel. It must have been horrible for her. I couldn't believe she was eight years old now. I wondered whether she'd grown, or if she'd developed new skills.

_Oh Angel, please be okay..._ I thought.

_Nudge_

I looked around, Iggy wasn't talking to me, and there was no one around me. Then I realized the voice had come from my head.

_Angel?!_

**What do you think? :) Please review!**


	5. A much cooler Spiderman

**'Ello, fellow readers! :D Okay, so sorry about the long wait. I would use school as the excuse, but my school doesn't start until September. So, my excuse is that I'm a lazy kid who plays Christmas music on her guitar instead of writing fan fictions sometimes. Yes, I really _am_ that cool.  
And, I know that this is a slightly short chapter. Please forgive, because I thought that it was the perfect place to end the chapter. And I will do my best to finish another one by Wednesday.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Maybe I had imagined it. I called out again, hoping Angel would hear my thoughts.

_Angel, are you there?_

_Nudge! Oh my goodness, it's really you! They told me you were all dead but I didn't believe them. Where are you?_ I heard Angel's voice again.

"Iggy! Angel's alive! She's talking to me right now!" I said quickly before responding to Angel's question. He turned his head, a shocked look on his face, and then he flew closer in.

_We're flying somewhere over Orlando. Sweetie, are you at Itex headquarters? Where Max II took us?_ I responded. We needed to find her.

_I think so. They said they're going to 'retire' me today._

_Don't worry, Angel. Iggy and I are going to come get you. How can you read my thoughts from so far away?_ We were still pretty far away from Itex at this point.

_I've been practising_ she said, and I could tell she was proud of herself. _But it makes me tired. I'll talk to you when you get closer._

_Okay, Angel. I love you._ I thought, sending as many comforting thoughts as I could before she stopped reading my thoughts.

Iggy waited for me to say what happened. Why Angel hadn't talked to Iggy, I'm not sure.

"She's at Itex headquarters. She said they're retiring her today. We need to hurry."

Iggy nodded, and we both picked up speed, heading to Itex headquarters. They weren't taking Angel away from me. Not again.

* * *

"Now what?" Iggy asked.

I hadn't really come up with a plan once we got this far. We were hiding in a tree, looking at the Itex headquarters. I had no idea how we were going to find Angel, but I knew I needed to come up with a way quick.

"Come on, don't you have any ideas?" I asked as I watched the guard in the guard house.

"Do you think we could get in the same way we did when Max II brought us?" he asked. "They aren't expecting us this time, so they might have their guard down."

I shrugged. "Maybe. We really don't have any other option."

I stood on the branch, then jumped out the the tree. Iggy followed. I picked up a big stick, and we went towards the headquarters. My stomach was doing flips. Last time I was near a place like this, I had lost everyone who was important to me. But I had to get in there. For Angel.

We hopped the fence and hurried to where I remember the air vent fan was. We unscrewed the cover, and I jammed the stick into the fan, just like we had before. I flinched, as if I was anticipating the blaring alarms to go off. But it was silent, so Iggy and I crawled in, and I took the stick out of the fan before continuing through the vents.

_Angel? Do you know where you are exactly?_ I thought, feeling hopeful.

_I'm in one of the experimentation rooms. Nudge, please hurry!_ she said, sounding frantic.

_Upstairs or downstairs?_ I asked, sending more calming and relaxing thoughts, which seemed to be more comforting to me than to Angel.

_Up, I think_ she replied. _HURRY!_

"Ig, we're going up," I said, crawling through the vent looking for a way up.

Sure enough, there was a branch of the vent going straight up. I looked up, seeing it went up for a while. The question was, how were we supposed to get up. It wasn't like we could fly; the vent was too small for that.

An idea came into my head. It was risky, and it would be hard, but I had to put my skills to good use at some point.

"Okay, Igs, I'm going to stand. I need you to hold onto me and don't let go," I said, determination in my voice.

He faced me with a confused expression on his face. "What are we doing?" he asked, his voice quiet so that no one could hear us.

"Going up."

I could tell he still didn't fully understand my plan, but he still wrapped his arms around me. If this was any other time I would be freaking out, but I wasn't about to distract myself. We needed to get to Angel. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

I reached my hand out the the side of the vent, and it stuck, thanks to my magnetism. I took my other hand and did the same, I tried to get my feet to stick, but I realized I would have to take off my shoes. The metal was cold against my skin, but I stuck my feet to the vent too.

Then I began to climb, sticking and unsticking my hands and feet to the vent. I quickly realized how hard it really was to do this. Iggy was relatively light because he was underfed for two years, but lifting myself plus someone who weighed more than I did was a hard thing to do. Luckily, the magnetic force in my hands and feet were strong.

It was a slow but steady climb, and finally I managed to get us both to the opening at the top.

"Okay, Ig. The ledge is a foot up and to your right," I said, and his grabbed the ledge and climbed up into the opening. Then I followed him up, and I leaned against the wall of the vent, breathing heavily.

"That was a great job you did," Iggy said. "You're like Spiderman, only totally cooler."

I actually let out a small laugh before I said, "Come on, let's go save Angel."

We went through the vent, and I looked down through the ceiling vent at the abandoned hallway. I unscrewed the cover and we hopped out.

"Can you hear anyone?" I asked, knowing Iggy's hearing was far better than mine.

He tilted his head. "No one's coming down the hall," he said. "The only voices I hear are coming from..." He started walking down the hall. I followed him as he listened carefully.

"Here," he said, stopping at a door. I stared at it for a moment, as if it would open itself. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to. Goodness, sometimes us mutant bird freaks just have to do everything ourselves.

The door was protected with a password, and I hesitantly put my hand on the keypad so that I could put my other skill to good use. I closed my eyes. I could see a man, tall and balding, walking towards the keypad, and he typed in the password before walking into the room.

I snapped my eyes open, typing in the password I had seen, and the door flew open. Iggy and I jumped into the room, ready to save Angel.

And there she was. Strapped to a table, struggling with all of her might. There were two white coats, and two Flyboys, all standing around. One of the whitecoats had a needle.

I felt rage seep into my body, and I ran at all four of them, ready to attack. A Flyboy tried to get into my way, but I swung my leg into a roundhouse kick to his chest.

Then I chopped my hand down on his neck and he fell like a rock.

I looked over to see Iggy fighting the other Flyboy and one of the whitecoats. Though Iggy had been locked in a cage for two years, he was just as strong and totally powerful.

I looked to see the whitecoat still hovering over Angel, needle in hand. Panic flooded me, and I ran towards her.

It was as if someone had slowed time, as I ran towards Angel, as if I was in water, trying to sprint, but being just not fast enough for my liking.

I kicked the whitecoat with all my might, and he toppled over and cowered on the floor.

"Angel!" I said, as I undid the straps that held her. She leaped up from her lying position, tears running down her face.

I couldn't hear her, but I could tell what she was saying. "You came."

I felt tears starting to blur my own vision, and I didn't realize that the whitecoat with the needle had gotten back onto his feet.

Angel looked over my shoulder, suddenly full of fear and panic. "Nudge! Look out!" she screamed.

Just as I turned, a needle was jabbed into my arm. I punched him hard in the gut, and he fell again, and I looked at my arm in a panic.

There was the needle, still jabbed into my arm, half the liquid already flowing in my veins. I took it out of my arm, trying my best not to scream.

I felt myself hyperventilating. Was I going to die? Oh my gosh! What was I going to do! We had to- We needed to-

My vision started fading. I couldn't concentrate, and I felt myself stagger as I tried to stay up. I failed miserably, and landed on the sterile white floor with a thump.

The last thing I saw was Jeb, Angel, and Iggy standing over me, red lights from the alarms flashing, then everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If it wasn't really clear, Nudge's power is that she can feel people when she touches an object, so she did that with the keypad to see the password. I hope that was clear enough.  
Any questions, comments or feedback is very much welcomed!!**

**Kiwibree**


	6. Frickin' ow

**Here it is, just like a promised. Hope you enjoy!**

I couldn't even bring up the energy to open up my eyes. My head hurt like crap. Actually, come to think of it, everything hurt like crap.

My brain was still trying to figure out what was happening, what had happened before, or even who I was. It was like someone took a blanket and put them over my thoughts, so that I could barely make out what was going on.

I tried to reach my hand up to rub my eyes, but all I felt was unbearable pain, so I let my hand fall back to my side.

"Nudge?" I heard someone ask, the voice echoing through my aching mind. For a moment, I was trying to figure out was 'Nudge' meant, when I realized it was something people called me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but all that came out was some sound that resembled a dying frog. My brows furrowed, expressing the pain I was in.

I heard whisperings around me, but I couldn't make them out over the loud panging that was torturing my mind.

"Nudge, it's me... Ig," I heard someone say. That voice, had I heard it before. It sounded like something... from some sort of dream. That voice was comforting, and I wanted to hear it more.

My face twitched into a smile, and I heard someone else talking.

"Iggy, she's smiling. I think she heard you!" This voice sounded higher, more feminine. It sounded small, but not weak. Maybe just tired.

"Nudge, can you understand me? Are you in pain?"

I opened my mouth to speak. This time I was going to get it right.

"Yes," I whispered, but even that made my whole body tired. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it.

Things started coming back to me. I was Nudge. I had wings. I remembered painful experiments that went on at the School. Was I at the School?

My breathing was fast, quicker than I knew it should be, but it was all I could do to not whimper and cry out. This was unbearable, and so utterly confusing.

"It's okay, Nudge, you're safe. Jeb, Angel, and I are here."

Jeb. I knew that name. It made me both overjoyed and angry at the same time, though I had no idea why.

The feminine voice chirped up again. "Her thoughts are all jumbled up. She's trying to remember things, but everything is all foggy. That stuff must have messed her up a lot."

How could that person know what I was thinking? Then more memories started pouring in. The Flock. Jeb kidnapping us and taking us away to the mountains. Being on the run. My family's faked death. Iggy and I going after Angel. That stupid whitecoat who had the nerve to-

"Nudge, can you open your eyes?" I heard someone ask. A man. Was it Jeb? I tried, and my eyes managed to flutter open without me screaming.

The light could have blinded me. But, there's only room for one blind bird-kid in our Flock.

I managed to make out the three figures who sat around me.  
Iggy, Angel, and Jeb all had concerned looks on their faces.

Wait, why was Jeb here?! "J-jeb?" I stuttered, ignoring the throbbing in my brain. "What's going on?"

His face seemed to soften. "One of the scientists injected you with an experimental drug. It was meant for Angel. They call it the 'Torture Liquid'."

"T-think I know how it got the n-name," I said, still struggling to say things properly.

Jeb nodded. "It's meant to attack different parts of your body, causing you much pain until you can't take it anymore and die. It was to see how she'd react, as well as successfully retire her. Kill two birds with one stone. No pun intended"

"If they n-needed to see her reaction, why does it knock you out?" I asked, started to get used to the talking, and the light that hit my eyes didn't seem to hurt as much.

"It doesn't, Nudge..." he explained, trying his best not to laugh. "You fainted."

I smiled weakly, letting out a pathetic laugh. Angel and Iggy joined in quietly, though I noticed that they looked tired and still worried about me.

"A-am I still alive because I only got half of a dose?" I asked, my throat becoming dry. "Can I get some water? And maybe a sandwich or something? I'm feeling a bit hungry."

Iggy smiled. "Sure, coming right up." He stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Yes, though you're going through intense pain, it's not enough to kill you," Jeb answered.

I moved my head to look around the room. It was a living room of some sort. I was lying on a couch, and I could see Iggy cooking in the other room.

"Where are we?" I asked weakly, bringing up my hand to rub my eyes, now being able to endure the pain a bit better.

"My house," Jeb said as Iggy came in with a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of water.

I mumbled a thank you before tearing into my grilled cheese and gulping down the water. I didn't care that I probably looked like a pig, it just tasted sooooo good.

I pushed the plate away five sandwiches later, putting my head in my hands. Man, my head hurt like heck!

Iggy and Jeb had gone off to do... well, I don't really know where they went. They didn't tell me. So, it was just Angel and I sitting in the living room. She just stared at me for a little while, and I could tell she was reading my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she eventually squeaked out.

I blinked a couple of times in surprise. "For w-what, Ange?" I asked, the concern obvious on my face.

"That nasty stuff was meant for me. If you hadn't come to get me, you'd be fine!" she said, trying her best not to cry.

I groaned as I sat up. I motioned for her to sit in my lap, and although it was terribly uncomfortable, I didn't care. Though, it didn't hurt as much as when I first woke up. Perhaps it was because we heal faster than humans? I was just glad I didn't feel so much like death anymore.

"Look, Angel. I would rather deal with the physical pain than endure the emotional pain of losing my little sister. This is nothing compared the the two years I spent without you. Really." I smiled at her, hugging her softly.

"I missed you, Nudge," she whispered quietly, putting her head on my shoulder and just resting there.

I smiled, brushing my hand through her limp blonde curls. She was such a great kid, she really was. I looked down at her, and I realized she had fallen asleep in my arms. I picked her up and gently stood, holding in shouts of pain as I went down the hall.

Step, _ow_, step, _ow_, step _FRICKIN' OW!_

I eventually made it to a room with a single bed in it. I put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then I sat in a chair to rest.

She had grown up quite a bit since I last saw her. Her loose curls were long, and a slightly darker shade of blonde. She had a scar on her neck, and I didn't even want to know where that was from. She had to be taller than Gazzy was at eight years old. Come to think of it, now that she was older, her similarities to Gazzy were more obvious. They had the same nose, the same smile.

I heard someone in the doorway, so I looked over. Iggy was leaning against the door.

"Found you," he said quietly, knowing that Angel was sleeping. How he knew I have no clue, but Iggy was really talented that way.

I smiled and stood. I tiptoed out of the room to go talk to Ig.

"You weren't on the couch and Jeb started having a panic attack. So I came to find you."

I laughed under my breath. "Good ol' Jeb. Where'd he come from anyways?" I asked, suddenly realizing we were in his home. Well, I knew we were before, but I just realized I had no idea why.

"He was working at the headquarters..." Iggy said. "Then he found out we were there, and he offered to help us escape. We thought you were dying, Nudge, we had no choice."

I looked at his expression, realizing for the first time how badly I scared him. Did he really care that much?

"So we came to his house. Well, he's temporarily staying here while he finishes up 'business' at Itex. He says he's really stealing information to help bring Itex down."

"Do you believe him?" I asked, still not fully trusting Jeb. The man abandoned us. Max hated him. Should I hate him, too? He just saved me...

"I'm not sure," Iggy replied as we wandered back towards the living room. "How bad does it hurt?"

I winced as I sat back on the couch. "More than you could imagine," I said truthfully. I wasn't about to lie through my teeth. Lying is a nasty habit.

Iggy nodded, sitting next to me.

"So what now? Should we go after Gazzy? We don't even really know where he is. I checked the internet and there are no Itex labs in Monata. Do you think it's under another name? Stupid Itex... so confusing..." I started rambling.

"There's a lab just outside Billings," Jeb said as he entered the room holding a laptop. "It's a part of Itex, but it goes under a different name. Wingtech (**A/N It was just the first thing that popped into my head. It's not supposed to be a real company. If anything has the same name, 'tis a coincidence**), is what it's called. They've been experimenting on Gazzy there for a long time."

I blinked. Billings, huh? "What about Fang? or Max? Do you know where they are?" I asked.

Jeb's eyes seemed to twinkle when he heard Max's name. I was almost envious, that Max knew who her dad was. I still wasn't fully sure if my parent's were in Tipisco, or dead.

"Max is still at the School in California. But they've been experimenting on her brain," he said, almost too quiet to hear.

I looked at him, shocked to hear this. "Is she... okay?"

Jeb looked regretful. "I have no idea. They won't let me anywhere near her because they know I'll just set her free again. They don't fully trust me anymore."

"And Fang?" I asked.

Jeb shook his head. "I have no idea where Fang is," he said, looking utterly confused. "He's not even in the Itex records. Maybe they sold him to the Chinese? I don't know..."

Iggy put his head in his hands. Hearing that the rest of our family was in such terrible situations hurt him and me both.

"Okay, we're going to head to Montana tonight. We'll get Gazzy, then go back to California and get Max. And hopefully I can hack into an Itex computer and find Fang's whereabouts." I sounded like I was making a list of errands or something.

"You aren't ready to fly yet," Jeb explained. "You may be a fast healer, but your brain was almost fried. You need to rest. Then you can get the others."

I glared at him, frustrated that he was trying to get in the way of me and my Flock.

Iggy put a hand on my shoulder. "He's right. You need to heal. The others are tough. They're fighters. They can wait till you get better."

I nodded reluctantly.

_Well, guys, we're on our way. Just after I get better..._ I thought.

**Hoorah!** **Feedback is loved!**

* * *


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! But I hope you guys like it! If you guys have anything ideas to make this story better, feel free to tell me! Or you could tell me you hate it and that I should throw it into the trash. I'm good with that. As long as you're telling me your honest opinion :)**

* * *

It was weird, being in a house with Jeb again. Telling us when to go to bed, what time dinner is... dad-like things.

Of course, we didn't always listen to him, but at least he was making an effort.

I was as impatient as ever, complaining that Iggy and Jeb were being over protective and that Gazzy, Max, and Fang (though heck knows we had no idea where Fang was at the time) needed us ASAP. But they insisted that I was no use to them if I wasn't fully healed. I simply growled in frustration and stomped out of the room.

Angel and I were sitting in the living room playing a board game when Iggy came and sat on the couch beside me. I continued playing, rolling the dice and punching the air.

"AHA! A five!! Give it up, Ange. I am the CHAMP!" I said, ignoring the fact that my brain was telling me to quit being so loud because it hurt. Whatever, my brain doesn't know what's best for me, anyways. Wait- what?

Anyways, Angel crossed her arms, obviously not taking too well to the fact that I was creaming her. I laughed.

"Come on, don't be a poor sport. Loser gets ice cream," I said with a reassuring smile.

She knocked over her player and stood. "I surrender then, Nudge. You win! HOORAY!" And with that, she hurried off to get the ice cream out of the freezer.

Iggy laughed beside me, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You know, you're really good at that," he said, leaning back on the couch.

"At what?" I asked, beginning to put the board game back in it's box.

"Making Angel smile, even when her brother and the rest of the Flock is in danger. Being like her friend, sister, and mom all at the same time. Making everyone around you happy."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I spent most of my life with Max, what did you expect?"

He laughed. "All I'm saying, is, well- thanks."

I looked over at him, and it was almost like he was staring right at me. My heart skipped a beat, realizing that we were sitting so close that our legs touched. I put down the board game box and tried my best not to stutter.

"Um, well, you're w-welcome." Well, at least I tried.

"Hey Iggy! Will you help me scoop out the ice cream?" Angel called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!" Iggy said, then turned to me again. "I think that we should head to Montana tomorrow. Jeb says that your headache will last a while, but otherwise you'll be fine."

Then he leaned over and did something completely unexpected. He gently kissed my cheek, making me blush like a freakin' tomato. I was so glad he couldn't see me.

"But don't ever scare me like you did ever again," he whispered into my ear. He smiled at me one more time, then walked into the kitchen to help Angel.

I just sat there touching my cheek in complete shock. What just happened?

I sat out on the back patio, listening to the rhythmatic rain as I sat in under a sheltered part. Do you ever just want to sit and watch the rain? I do all the time. Most people hate rain, because it makes their hair frizzy, or it cancels their soccer game, but my hair is always frizzy and I don't play soccer, so I quite enjoy it.

I heard the screen door open, and Jeb came, sitting beside me. I looked over at him. At one point in my life, he was like my saviour. He had taken us away from the place we hated most, and showed us what it was like to not be an experiment. I remembered being so upset when he disappeared. The only adult I had learned to like was gone. Then when we found out he was still alive and working for the School, I had never felt so betrayed in my life.

But now, so many mixed feelings boiled inside me that I didn't really know what to think.

"So, Nudge," Jeb said, looking out at the rain, "How are you doing?"

I saw what was going on. He was going to try and act all casual, then tell me something I didn't want to here. Just great. I decided I may as well go along with it.

"I'm doing fine. Walking doesn't hurt much anymore. It's just my head now, really."

Jeb nodded. "The Torture Liquid attacked your brain first, so it endured the worst of it." He looked down at his hands. "So, um, I've been noticing some... things between you and Iggy."

I couldn't help it, I gaped at him. I didn't know whether to be embarassed or angry that he brought up the subject.

"Well- you- um- There are no things between Iggy and me."

Jeb looked over at me, a hint of a smile on his face. "I just want you guys to be careful, is all, Nudge," he said.

"Um- okay." I muttered, looking at my feet.

"Why don't you and Angel go shopping tonight? You know, before you leave," he suggested.

I nodded, leaving to go tell Angel. Well, that was weird. Really weird. I decided to shake it off and simply go have some fun before we left.

"What do you think of this?" Angel asked, holding up a light blue strapless dress.

I looked it up and down. "Pretty, but not practical," I said simply.

She shrugged and put it back on the rack.

We had decided to go buy some clothes that didn't smell like grossness, and Iggy decided to come with us. Jeb had given us a huge wad of cash, to spend tonight, as well as keep us going for a while.

I let Angel keep looking while I went to find Iggy and help him out. There he was, feeling all the clothes.

"Black, black, grey... Isn't there anything cool and colourful?!" he asked.

I brought out a light blue hoodie, handing it to him. "It goes with you eyes," I mumbled, as he touched it. I still felt a bit awkward around him since he kissed me.

He smiled and took it from my hands. "Well, in that case," he said. I laughed, then found him a few other things. We couldn't buy too many clothes, since it would weigh us down.

Then Iggy followed me around as I started looking for clothes for myself. Angel found us soon after, and we paid for the clothes we bought.

It was almost like we were a normal family, having a great time at the mall. But, we had wings, I was almost killed by evil scientists, and I was having mixed feelings about my older brother. Hey, I did say almost.

Angel stared at me for a moment, as if confused. I gave her a questioning look, but she turned away and continued walking. Ah well.

We decided to save Jeb the trouble of making us dinner (which was always a delicious meal of blackened whatever) and eat at the food court. We all sat at a little table, sipping our sodas and laughing together.

"And do you guys remember the time that Gazzy and I put a stink bomb under Max's bed?" Iggy said, taking another bite out of his burger.

Angel laughed loudly in return. "She was angry for weeks! But we had to leave all the windows open forever to get the stink out." She still was smiling, but it faded suddenly.

"I miss those days."

I nodded. "So do I, Ange. So do I."

Iggy smiled. "Once we get Gazzy, Max, and Fang back, we can make new memories. We can live our own lives again, not the lives Itex wants us to live."

Angel smiled again. "Yeah! We could get a house by the beach, and we could go swimming and stuff!"

"That would be really really great," I agreed.

When we got back to Jeb's house, I convinced him that it would be better to leave that night than in the morning.

"It's not raining, and the weather channel says it might start raining tomorrow. Plus, it's harder to be spotted in the dark."

Jeb eventually gave in. Thank you, Max, for making me just as stubborn and you are!

We packed our clothes and things into our backpacks, and went out to the back yard. Jeb came out behind us.

"So, I guess it's bye for now," he said.

I nodded. "Bye Jeb. And... thanks." And then- get this- I hugged him. He seemed to shocked to do anything at first, then he hugged me back. I guess he wasn't used to any of us being, well, nice to him.

When I turned back around, Iggy looked confused (since he didn't really know what was going on) and Angel looked shocked. I smiled.

"Come on guys, up and away," I said, and we snapped open our wings and took off into the dim light of the evening.

When we got up into the sky, I couldn't help but laugh, holding out my arms.

Iggy turned his head. "What is it?" he asked, tilting his head with an amused smile on his lips.

"I just always wanted to say that," I replied.

And then Angel and Iggy accompanied me in a good laugh as we headed north-west. Montana, here we come!

We flew all night, and I was thankful that we had a great sense of direction. As the night became early morning, we decided we needed to land, so we came back through the clouds and looked for a place to stay so we could rest until the afternoon. We soon found a large forest, which I assumed was part of a state park.

We landed right in the trees, and immeadiately got settled in the branches. Iggy offered to take first watch, and I gratefully agreed. Then Angel and I both went to sleep.

You know how I've slept in branches for years of my life, and how none of us have ever fallen out of a tree while sleeping? Well, I hate to tell you this, but I managed to spoil our squeaky clean record.

I woke up when I smacked against the ground. My head hit a root, and I cried out as a burst of fresh pain erupted in my head. I crumpled myself into a ball and held my head.

Then, if it couldn't get any worse, I heard someone trudging through the forest somewhere behind me.

"Are you okay?" I heard Angel call from the tree.

"U and A!" I hissed at them both, knowing that I would get caught. But I couldn't let either of them be seen.

The loud cracking of branches was getting closer. Was is Flyboys? Please, oh please, don't let them capture me. I stood, holding my dizzy self against the tree. I felt blood trickle into my eyes and I attempted to wipe it away and run. But I couldn't think straight.If my head hadn't been damaged enough...

I saw someone emerge from the bushes. It was a boy. He appeared to be a little older than me. He rushed to my side, obviously alarmed.

"Oh, my gosh! What are you doing out here? We need to get you back to my family's cabin. We can fix you up there. Come on," he said.

I couldn't run now, it was too late. I wanted to yell in frustration. So many things were getting in the way of me and the Flock.

Would I ever get them all together again!?

* * *

**Poor Nudge. I should quit torturing her... oh well. Go ahead, press the pretty periwinkle button! I dare ya!**


	8. Bird kids have all the fun

**Sorry for the loooong wait. I've been... busy. But I hope you readers are still around. :P I'll keep writing this for you all.**

* * *

Okay, so I have to admit that this was a terrible situation I was stuck in.

Here I was, on my way to save my brother, when I fell out of a tree and got discovered by some kid who wanted to take me to his parents. Therefore, I had no choice but to delay my Flock's rescue to keep my little sister and blind older brother safe.  
And my head hurt twice as much as before. Man, us bird kids have all the fun.

"Are you dizzy? Do you need water?" the boy asked, his water canteen being thrusted in front of me.

"I think I'm okay," I lied. I accepted the canteen and took a couple of big sips.

He held out his hand to help me up. "Come on, my dad's a paramedic," he explained. "He can fix you right up"  
I inwardly groaned. I could hear Iggy and Angel shifting nervously in the trees.

What part of U and A don't either of you understand?! I thought angrily. Angel, you and Iggy need to stay here. I'll come back as soon as I get the chance.

I reached out and took the boy's hand, and he pulled me up to my feet. My whole body immeadiately ordered me to sit back down, and my head was screaming at me that it had had enough pain.

The boy put my arm over his shoulder and he began leading me through the dense forest. I couldn't even look back as I realized I was leaving my Flock behind again.

He led me to a worn out dirt pathway. I was almost grateful that he was letting me lean against him, because my head throbbed and I was tired and achy.

"So why were you in that tree?" he asked me. "I saw you as you were falling."

I dug through my brain for a suitable explanation. Finally I decided on an approach to the situation.

"I- I don't remember," I said.

His head turned a little to look at me. "Do you know where you are?"

"No," I replied, trying to sound helpless. That last statement was true. I guessed that we had landed in Nebraska somewhere, but I didn't actually know where we were.

He sighed. "The cabin is just around this corner," he explained to me.

When we turned the bend, I looked for all the exits of the cabin. There was only one door, from what I could see, and the windows looked easy to break through. I also took note of the skylight.

He opened the door and the warm air welcomed us. I knew that going in was a bad idea, but at this point I had no other options.

"Mom! Dad! Come help, quick!" he called. Immeadiately a short woman came out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw me. I wasn't surprised; I was probably a mess with the blood all over my face. She rushed back into the kitchen and I could hear the water running.

A tall scrawny man came out of the other room. He came right up to me, leading me by the shoulders. "Tom, go get the first-aid kit out of the bedroom," he ordered.

He made me sit down on the couch, and I knew I was getting blood on it. "What's your name?" he asked, checking my wound.

I tried my best to make this believable. "I... I really don't know," I explained, even letting out a couple of tears. "All I remember is falling from that tree and that my head really really hurt, and that that boy found me and brought me here. Where am I? Is my head okay? Why can't I remember....?" I started mumbling quitely to myself, and mentally patting myself on the back for coming up with an explanation that I wouldn't have to keep making up lies.

The man looked at me, and I could tell he was at least partially believing my story. I wasn't sure if I had him totally convinced. "It'll be okay, sweetheart. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and gave him a little smile.

The boy (who I now knew as Tom) came back with a little red first aid kit. At the same moment, Tom's mom came back with a bucket of steaming water and a washcloth.

The man thanked each of them, then brought some bandages out of the first aid kit. He began wrapping my head, and I noticed that Tom was staring at me. But when he saw that I noticed, he looked down at the floor. When he had finished wrapping my head, he handed Tom the washcloth.

"Could you wipe her face off, please?" he said softly as he stood. He went to the kitchen, and his wife immediately followed.

Tom came and sat on the coffee table, his brows knitted together. I didn't really understand the expression on his face.

"So, Tom, is it?" I asked softly as he started wiping the blood off of my face.

"My friends all call me Tommy," he explained. "But you can call me Tom, Tommy, or Thomas. Any of those is fine."

"Tommy," I repeated. It sounded like a childish name, but strangely, it suited him. His dark blonde hair was in a careless disarray, and he had stunning hazel eyes. His face looked like that of a marble statue, yet soft, like Fang's, in a way.

Why was I taking notes on this guy? As soon as I got a chance, I'd be leaving anyways. But there was something about him that made me unable to look away.

He tilted his head. "So you really don't know who you are?" he asked. "That sounds so... scary."

I shrugged. "It's weird. I don't remember a thing. I know that I'm left handed, and that I like chocolate, but other than that... nothing. I'm sure it'll come to me."

He nodded as he dipped the washcloth in the bucket again. "Well, I'll be here to help you as much as I can."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I realized after a moment that I was just staring at him and I quickly looked down. He cleared his throat awkwardly and got up to take the bucket back to the kitchen.

I sat in the room, looking at it for the first time. Well, it was very... cabin-like. You know, the whole log, and wood-ish type house. There was a stone fireplace on the far wall, and a big moose head that freaked me right out. I didn't really like the place much.

I just hoped that Angel and Iggy would stay put and we could head to Montana ASAP.

Tom's parents re-entered the room, and they both had plastered friendly smiles on their faces. Unlike their son, they both seemed uneasy with me there.

"Honey, we've decided that you'll be staying with us for a couple of days while you recover," Tom's mother explained. "Then my husband, Mr. Angus, will drive you to the city so we can find out who you are and where your family is."

I nodded. I knew that I'd have to leave before then. I'd probably leave tonight when they were all asleep.

Mr. Angus put his hand on my knee. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

I was a little freaked. They both sounded off. I wasn't sure what was up, but I knew that I shouldn't let my guard down.

I smiled kindly. "Very," I replied.

"Then let's get you something to eat."

* * *

**I hope you like!**


	9. Always think before you speak

**Hey all! I have decided to start this chapter off with Iggy's POV, just for a change. :) I hope you all enjoy. Sit back, relax, and when you're done, tell me what you think. Comments are loved, constructive critism is accepted with open arms. :D**

* * *

Iggy's POV

Okay, how the heck did Nudge manage to fall out of the tree?! It was never an unusual thing for us to sleep in trees. She had been doing it everyday since we were all separated. And why did she have to fall just as some kid came down the path 20 feet away?

I remembered the crunch her head made when she hit the ground and shivered. Angel said she hit a root, and she hadn't seemed too badly off. But how was I supposed to know for sure? I just wished I could see for myself, you know? To what extent do you trust a six-year-old to judge someone's medical condition?

We sat in that tree for a long time. Angel claimed that Nudge told her to stay put. I trusted that Nudge would come back. I felt pathetic, honestly. Nudge was younger, but I couldn't lead anyone; I could guide myself around, but I admit that I have a disadvantage that makes me unable to lead. So I put my trust into Nudge.

Nudge. She sure had changed. When she was sent out alone, she grew up. I didn't believe it at first, but she truly had become a responsible, caring and beautiful young woman.

So now Angel and I sat in the tree and talked about everything we could think of.

"What did they do to you, at the Itex headquarters?" I asked eventually.

Angel went silent for a moment, and I could hear that her breathing had quickened ever so slightly. I immediately regretted asking.

"Well," she started, "they did a lot of tests. They wanted to know why I was mutating so much faster than everyone else. They took lot's of blood samples, injected me with things, stopped feeding me for a while... They cut me to see how fast I healed. I was put in mazes and attacked by Flyboys. Lot's of stuff."

I nodded. I knew how hard it was.

"What did they do to you?" she asked.

I sighed before I began, "Well, they did lot's of tests to try and figure out why I can feel colours. They still can't explain that.

"Then they pretty much considered me useless to study on and put me in a cage and left me there. They pretty much forgot to feed me for days at a time. Nothing special."

Neither of us said much after that. She was focusing her thoughts towards the cabin that was down the path. Every once in a while I would ask her for updates.

She was keeping tabs on the boy who had found her. Personally, I wanted nothing more than to break down the door and bring Nudge back. But I knew that was a stupid idea. If we were discovered, it was a sure thing that Itex would know where we were. If Nudge could sneak out, it would be another missing persons case and it would die down quickly.

"So what about the parents?" I asked Angel. "What are you getting off of them?"

Angel paused, and I could tell she was concentrating hard.

"From what I can tell, there's no one else in there," she said quietly.

"But that kid said that his parents were at the cabin."

"No, Iggy," she said quietly. "I haven't heard anyone else in there."

* * *

"You sure eat a lot," Tommy said after my fifth sandwich.

I stopped midchew to look up. I couldn't help the fact that I was always hungry.

A look of realization reached his face. "Wow, I'm so sorry. That was so unnecessary. I can't believe I just said that."

I swallowed, laughing a little bit. "Don't worry... I'm sure that people have told me that plenty of times. I eat a lot."

He smiled. "Sorry I said that. Sometimes I just say everything that pops into my head."

I laughed. As I finished my last sandwich, I went to the sink to wash my hands.

"Where did your parents go?" I asked.

"I think they're in the bedroom. They got up pretty early today."

I nodded. "When you found me it was pretty early still. Do you get up and go walking all the time?"

He nodded. "I love it here. We live here during the winter, and I get up every day to walk in the forest. It's really peaceful here, you know?"

I nodded. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectous, I suppose.

He took my plate from me and led me back to the living room. "I'm going to go get something I want to show you. I'll be back."

"Mmkay," I mumbled. I sighed. I wanted to go back to Iggy and Angel. By now they were probably worrying about me. At least Tommy wasn't a bad guy. He was actually really sweet. He was making the time go by faster.

"Heather, I've got a bad feeling about her," I heard Mr. Angus say in a hushed whisper. Any normal human wouldn't have been able to hear him from where I was. Luckily I wasn't any normal human.

I stood to get a bit closer.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We're not on duty. Just let her heal and then we'll deal with her."

I wasn't totally reassured with the way she said 'deal with her'. Actually, it set off most of the alarms in my brain. But who did they work for?

"Do you think she's the one we were warned about?"

"If she is, than it's important that we keep her here."

Mmkay it was time for me to go. I turned to hurry out of there, and I felt my hand hit the lamp. I cringed as it shattered on the floor, making a huge crashing sound.

Mr. Angus appeared in the doorway, and he knew right away that I knew too much.

Oh, crap.

**:)**


	10. Thank you's Earned, Tempers Flared

**I rewrote this chapter over and over, and I think I finally got it the way that I want it. If anyone has any really good ideas for the plot or anything, I would really love your input! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

You know, I like to think that my list of 'Things that annoy me" is relatively small. But guns are definitely on this list. I mean, I had a chance of getting out of there without any damage for them or me (except for maybe a broken skylight). But oh no, it just couldn't be that easy, now could it?

Mrs. Angus felt the need to pull out a gun, which put me on the losing side of the fight. As soon as a gun is put in the picture, they have the ability to say BANG you're dead.

So now Mr. Angus was leading me into the basement with a gun pointed to my head. You can see why I was a little upset.

"What the heck is going on?!" I heard Tommy say behind me.

I could hear the firm voice of Mrs. Angus telling him, "She's not what you think she is, Tom."

What he thought I was. I wasn't an object, I was a person. My fists clenched at my sides.

The basement was pitch black. Memories of the dark room where they had killed my family came back into my mind. I wanted out. Right now.

I felt a rough arm push me into the corner.

"Take off the jacket," Mr. Angus barked. His voice sounded so different than the soft voice he used when he had bandaged my head.

"I said, 'Take it off'!" he repeated, and I shrugged it off quickly. The rips in the back of my T-shirt clearly revealed my wings.

"So it is true," he said, more to himself then to me. "Where are the other two? The two you were with in Florida?"

So the news had spread. Most of the Itex branches most likely knew that the Flock was reuniting. And now that Mr. and Mrs. Angus discovered we were in Nebraska, they probably knew we were heading to Montana. So much for the element of surprise.

"Answer me!" he said. His voice was shaking. He was either really mad or scared to death. I couldn't really tell.

"Last I heard, they were off to the optometrist's office. Did you know my brother can't see?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He gripped the gun tighter, and I could tell he was losing patience. Just then, Mrs. Angus and Tommy came down the steps.

"I heard something outside!" Mrs. Angus reported. "It must be the other two."

Mr. Angus nodded, handing the gun to his son. "Make sure she doesn't move."

Tommy held the rifle awkwardly in his hands while his parents rushed back up the stairs.

He stared at me curiously, and I realized he was staring at my wings.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

His brows knitted together firmly. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Yeah, Tommy, because 'Hey! I have wings' would have been the right thing to say."

He looked tired, confused, and really stressed. I knew that Tommy was harmless, even with the gun, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Look, Tommy, I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. But you have to understand that it was to protect me and my family." I stood slowly, making my way towards him.

"Stop moving. I'll shoot, I swear I will!" he said, backing up a little.

"Come on," I said. "You aren't really going to shoot me. You're too caring to ever hurt someone."

"Mom told me that you're a freak. That you're unstable and need to be destroyed."

Ouch. That one hurt. "Everyone in this world is different, Tom, you know that. I'm still human. Just not completely." I slowly got closer to him. "I have feelings. I eat. I sleep. I bleed. The difference right now is that you're a good kid who wouldn't hurt a fly, and I do what I have to to stay safe."

Just then, the ground shook beneath us, and I heard a huge bang. I held onto one of the shelves to keep myself upright but Tommy fell.

"What was that?!" he yelled.

"That would be Iggy," I explained, a small smile on my face.

Angel appeared in the doorway. "Nudge!" She jumped over Tommy and wrapped her arms around me. I ran my hand through her hair and she smiled up at me.

I looked at Tommy, who had stood up again to face me.

"My parents are wrong... You aren't a freak, Nudge..." he said quietly. He moved over to let us pass him.

"Come on, Nudge, Iggy can only distract them for so long," Angel said, taking my arm. I nodded and rushed up the stairs, Tommy following behind.

We looked out the window to see uprooted trees and newly blown up holes in the ground.

"Wow," Tommy said simply.

I turned to see Iggy running to the house, and we let him in.

"That was _so_ cool," he said, laughing. "But they're coming this way. Which isn't cool."

"Dang it," I said quietly to myself.

Tommy stepped out towards the door. "Don't worry... I'll handle it."

He opened the door, meeting his parents in the clearing.

"She escaped!!" he said, sounding distressed and angry. "She ran out and headed into the forest. That way!" He pointed towards the trail.

Mr. Angus nodded. "That's the way to the river. We can take the shortcut and beat them there."

Then they ran off again. I smiled. Sometimes adults were almost too gullible.

I ran out to meet Tommy, and he turned with a proud smile on his face. I laughed.

He smiled at me, and was drawn in once again. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a grin.

Iggy cleared his throat behind me, which jolted me back into reality.

"Thank you, Tommy, for helping us. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." he replied. He brought a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "In case you need to talk to someone."

I mumbled a thank you and tucked it into my pocket.

"Come on. We need to get going," Iggy said, tension in his voice.

"Give me a second, Ig," I replied. I turned back to Tommy and smiled.

I stepped up to him, and I gently kissed his cheek.

I backed up. "Bye Tommy. Up and away, guys!"

We took off high into the sky, and I could still see Tommy looking up at us, shielding his eyes. I couldn't see him that well, even with my raptor vision, but I'm pretty sure he was smiling.

I sighed. I was tired, but so glad to be in the air again.

"So how much farther until we get to Montana?" Angel asked.

"I have no clue," I answered, looking down at the winding roads below us.

"What do you think, Iggy?" I asked.

"Hm?" His head turned up, and I realized he hadn't been paying attention. "Oh, um, I dunno."

I stared at him a for a little bit, wondering if he was alright. He seemed kind of off, but I decided he was just tired.

"Well, I'd guess about 400 miles. We'll stop somewhere to eat before we get there though."

"Sounds good," Angel said, swooping down. She looked like she was doing ballet in the air, really. She was so graceful.

A little while later, while Angel was flying ahead of us, I flew a little closer to Iggy.

"Those explosions were pretty awesome, Iggy. I totally felt the vibrations!"

He turned his head to me, and I see any emotion on his face.

"Oh come on, Ig! Don't go all 'Fang' on me! What's wrong?" I looked down every once in a while to see if there were any big towns we could stop at.

"I'm blind, but I'm not stupid. You kissed that kid, didn't you?"

I'll admit, I was shocked. Not that he knew I had kissed Tommy; I knew he managed just as well as most kids who could see. I was just confused about why that mattered to him.

"Sure. And your point is?"

"Nudge! You can't go around throwing yourself at any guy who crosses paths with you! How could you be so... so..." He sighed angrily.

"Iggy, he saved our butts! He's not just 'any guy'. What's with you?"

His face revealed a deadly anger that was so uncharacteristic of Iggy. "What's with _me_?! Nudge, the rest of our flock could be _dying_ right now and your going around kissing people!"

Okay, now I was ticked. "If I do remember correctly, I'm not the only one who's been kissing people!"

That ended our conversation. Iggy sped up to go catch up with Angel, leaving me by myself, wondering what on earth just happened.

* * *

**So, there we have it! What will happen next!? *dramatic music* Stay tuned! :D**


	11. We've all changed

**Wave goodbye to Writer's Block, everyone! I'm on a roll! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. Comments and critiques are greatly loved and almost always rewarded with a reply right away. :) And maybe virtual candy. I'm still deciding**

* * *

When we landed for lunch, Iggy and I were keeping our distance from each other. Angel kept looking between the two of us, with a confused look on her face, but she didn't say anything.

We entered the diner, and I was starving and ticked off and confused. We were guided by a nice older lady to our booth, and Iggy sat next to Angel, and wouldn't turn his head my way. That was his way of saying, 'Don't talk to me. I won't listen.'

So Angel and I talked for a little while, but eventually she gave up on me because my mind was too occupied with other things.

Was it such a bad thing... what I did? Iggy seemed to think so. But Tommy was sweet, harmless, and not to mention really really cute. Was I being selfish? Maybe Iggy was right.

Wait. Iggy had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. For the time being, I was the leader of the Flock. I could show affection to anyone I wanted to. So there. Get over it, loser.

Okay, so I sounded like a bit of a jerk. But, really, why was it any of his business? It wasn't. So why did it matter so much to him?! It was almost as if he was...

_J_e_a_l_o_u_s_.

The word lingered in my mind, and I realized that that would make sense. It would explain why he would freak out over me kissing someone.

I looked over at him. His arms were crossed, and I could see the tension in his jaw. I hadn't seen him angry for this long in a while. Could it possibly be because he wished that it was him I had kissed?

Then they brought us our food, and we ate quickly. Twenty minutes later we were back in the sky, looking down at what I thought might be Montana.

I looked over at Angel, and she looked so nervous.

"You've really missed Gazzy, haven't you?" I said.

She looked over at me, a soft smile appearing. "Yeah. I have. I've been thinking about whether or not he's changed much. Like, how tall he is and stuff."

I nodded. "You changed a lot. I noticed right away."

"Really?" she questioned. "I didn't think that I had."

"Yup. You look more and more like your brother everyday."

She smiled. "You've changed too, Nudge. You're taller, and your hair is different, and you grew boobs."

My eyes almost popped out of my head in shock. "Angel!"

"What? Isn't that what they're called?"

"Well... yeah... but-" I could feel myself blushing.

And Iggy was laughing hysterically in the background.

Oh, gosh.

* * *

So when we got to Billings, the sky was getting dark. We landed behind a hotel, and decided there would be no sleeping in trees tonight. Plus, it was freezing out. I was sure it was going to snow.

When we got up into the room, I found that it was two rooms with a door between them. Angel and I decided to share a bed in the first room, and Iggy got to sleep on his own in the other room.

Angel tiredly rubbed her eyes and flopped down on the bed. For a second I feared she dropped dead, but I could still see her body raising and lowering with her breathing. I gently scooped her up and put her under the covers, then sat there for a little while just watching her sleep.

Then I decided we should find out where Wingtech was. So I went into Iggy's room, because that's where the computer was.

As I opened the door, I found Iggy with his head in his hands.

"Igs? You okay?" I questioned, gently closing the door behind me so I wouldn't wake Angel.

His head snapped up, his eyes tired and revealing... sadness.

"What do you need?" he asked. I think he was trying to sound angry, but instead he sounded exhausted.

"I was hoping I could use the computer to find out where Wingtech is."

Iggy nodded. "'Kay," he said simply. I think he was just as tired of this fight we were having as I was.

I went to turn on the computer and while I waited for it to boot up (which was, like, forever. This hotel needed to get new computers) I turned my chair towards Iggy.

"Look, Ig, I'm sorry that I made you so mad. I guess I just don't like being told what to do."

Iggy stopped what he was doing and came and sat on the end of the bed, which was very close to where I was sitting. "I probably shouldn't have yelled at you."

I sighed. "I just don't really understand why you care so much. It doesn't seem like a big deal to me, you know?"

His face turned serious. "Nudge, you knew Tommy for what- three hours? Come on, you barely know him. And then you go and kiss him like you've known him for months. And now, he's probably sitting at home, expecting you to call him or email him or whatever."

My hand went to the pocket that I had put the paper that Tommy gave me.

"Besides, you know that it would never work out between you two. His parents work for Itex, for one. And we're always on the run. You have wings. Do the math, Nudge."

"You're good at these pep talks, Ig," I said sarcastically.

"I'm just telling you the truth," he explained.

"We won't be on the run our whole lives..." I said, looking down at my hands.

"You don't know that. And even if we weren't on the run, you still have wings. You're still are a living magnet."

"So you're telling me that I'll be single my entire life, that I have nothing to look forward too?" I leaned back and crossed my arms.

He shook his head. "I'm not saying that at all, Nudge-"

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

His face went soft, and he smiled at me. "I want you to be careful, Nudge, that's all."

He stood up and went to go back to what he was doing.

I turned to see the computer was on. I went to a map website, and found directions to Wingtech. I also plugged in my iPod, which had died a forever ago. Iggy was listening to the television. I couldn't imagine what it was like to not be able to see.

"Iggy, if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

Iggy turned off the television and patted a spot beside him. "Sure."

I sat next to him, shifting uncomfortably.

"Were you... jealous? When I kissed Tommy?"

I think Iggy was doing his statue impression. I stared at him, waiting for his answer. Every moment that ticked by, I got more and more nervous.

Eventually he sighed. "Nudge, you're my little sister. There won't ever be anything more than that between us."

My heart dropped. My whole body stiffened, and I wanted to hide under a rock at that moment.

"Just making sure," I said quietly. I went to stand, but it felt like my legs were jell-o. I slowly stepped out of the room, not looking back at Iggy.

"Good night," he whispered.

I didn't answer. I closed the door and sat on the bed next to Angel.

For the first time in a while, I sat with my head in the pillow and cried.

* * *

**I'm not sure why I'm so unbelievably cruel. *pats Nudge on the head* I still love you Nudge, dearest. Next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow.**


	12. Gazzy

**I told you I'd submit another chapter today ;) I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I hope to get more great reviews from you guys!**

* * *

I woke up dead that next morning. I kept thinking about the night before, and that pain in my chest would come back. Angel didn't speak to me much. I think she had read my thoughts and knew I didn't want to talk to anyone.

We packed up our things and ate the granola bars that were in my backpack for breakfast. Then we headed for Wingtech, all nervous about what this day would bring.

Iggy didn't seem bothered by the night before. I guessed that he had no reason to, if he didn't have feelings for me. I was his little sister, after all.

I knew that I needed to be focused today. Gazzy was counting on us. I couldn't let my stupid little issues get in the way of my little brother's life.

Wingtech was located at the edge of town, where there wasn't many people. It was kind of eerie, but it wasn't enough to send us away. We looked at the building, and I realized we were so close to Gazzy at this point. My heart started going a little faster. We rushed to a group of bushes where we stayed hidden.

"Angel, what are you getting from in there?"

She took a moment to concentrate, and if I had a watch I would have been tapping my foot and staring at it. What can I say? I'm not too patient.

"There's two guards on duty, and one of them is sick so he's going to go home. All the people in there know we've escaped, but they don't seem worried."

Iggy snorted. "Idiots," he said with a laugh. "Wait till they get a taste of some explosives!"

I ignored Iggy, as I had been trying to do most of the morning.

Angel continued. "They're doing lot's of experiments. On monkeys and rats and stuff."

"How about kids?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up for a moment. "Gazzy, I hear him!"

"Is he okay?" Iggy said, sounding tense.

Angel tilted her head. "I.. don't know. He sounds... different. Defeated. Can I tell him we're here?"

"No," I said after a moment. "Not yet. We don't want the people in there to be suspicious."

Angel nodded, but I could tell she was considering disobeying and talking to him anyways.

I looked at the tall fence and the one gate that led to the front door of the building.

I knew it was suicide just going through the front door. We needed to find another entrance.

"I'll be back," I said. "Don't move from this spot."

Iggy sighed. "For goodness sakes, Nudge! Haven't we learned by now that separation doesn't work well?"

I'll admit, I wanted to smack him. "I'm just going to run the perimeter of the fence to see if I can find another way in. And if you so much as move from this spot, I swear I'll-"

"Nudge, don't swear," Angel said, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Just stay here, okay?" I stood and ran quickly from the spot. I saw a door opening, and I had to dive into a bunch of prickles to avoid being seen.

I winced as I pulled prickles off of my arm and hurried to the back side of the building.

There was a bunch of construction supplies and a tarp over part of the building on the second floor. I ran back to the bushes where Angel and Iggy were.

"Angel, what do you know about the construction going on in there."

"The whitecoats are angry because the workers went on strike. So it's abandoned right now. Why?"

I smiled. "Because I just found a way in."

* * *

We stood in the second story of Wingtech, looking back at the tarp we had ripped to get in.

"Ah well, they'll get over it," I mumbled as we made our way to the door.

I looked through the small window in the door to see a starch white hallway. I shuddered. I hated places like this, they always made me uneasy.

"I don't hear anyone," Iggy whispered.

I opened the door slowly and cautiously, cursing inwardly when it creaked. Angel slipped out first, then Iggy, and then me.

Angel started walking quickly down the hall.

"Wait, Angel-" I hissed, but Iggy and I followed quickly behind her.

"I can feel him," she whispered, putting her hand on one of the walls.

"Is he thinking about where he is?" I asked.

She shook her head. She closed her eyes. "But I know he's on the other side of this wall. I can feel him, Nudge."

Okay, that weirded me out a little, but hey! If she knew where Gazzy was than that's all that mattered at that point.

I looked for a door, but none of them were on this side of the hall. I wanted to growl in frustration. If Gazzy was on the other side of that wall, we needed to be there too.

"I'll get the explosives ready," Iggy volunteered, reaching for his backpack.

"Iggy, you do know Gazzy's on the other side, right? You'll probably blow him and us up. Don't be stupid."

He turned to me angrily. "We don't have time for this," he argued.

"We're not using bombs, Iggy!" I said in a harsh whisper. As if to confirm that I wasn't budging on this one, I brought up my fist to bang it against the wall. When I realized my hand just kept going through, I held in a shriek as I stumbled over. I landed on the concrete face first.

I sat up, and I realized I had just gone right through the wall, and there wasn't any trace that I had.

"What the-?" I whispered. I must have developed a new skill.

I stood up, looking around the room. It was dark, grey and creepy. My eyes adjusted to the dark, and I saw a single cage on the other side of the room, with a crumpled figure inside.

"Gazzy," I said, immediately recognizing the blonde haired boy.

His head slowly rose, his eyes not meeting mine. I was confused. What on earth had they done to the energetic tough kid that I knew so well.

I crossed the room, kneeling next to Gazzy's cage.

"It's me, Gazzy. It's Nudge. I'm going to bring you out of here, okay?"

He stared blankly at me, as if he hadn't felt the need to speak in so long that he had forgotten to.

"Why?" The single word escaped his lips, and my brows pulled together.

"What do you mean, why? Because you're in a lab and that's not where you're supposed to be!"

Gazzy brought himself to a sitting position, his head on his knees.

"I meant, 'Why should I even bother?' It's pointless, Nudge. All I'll ever be doing is running. And I'll probably end up back in this cage again."

I gaped at him. Was I even talking to Gazzy?! What happened to the dirt-smudged, smily-faced eight-year-old who was always ready to kick enemy butt?!

"Look, Gazzy, I know you're down, but I've got your little sister and your best friend out there, and they're counting on you coming with us. We're bringing the Flock together, and it's not the Flock without the Gasman."

I put my hand on the lock, using my magnetism to line everything up inside the lock and unlatch it. I opened the cage door and held out my hand.

"Now you'd better get your ass out of that cage and come with me."

He looked at my hand for a moment, and then a soft smile reached his face as he took my hand and I pulled him out.

We got to the wall once more, and I stared at it. I wasn't even sure I could do that again.

"How'd you go through that wall?" he asked.

"I have no clue," I said truthfully. I brought my hand out again, pushing it right through the wall. Creepy.

I grabbed Gazzy's hand. "Try going through," I said firmly, and he looked at me confusedly.

He stepped forward, and with his hand still in mine, he walked through the wall. I followed after him, so stoked by the discovery that not only could I walk through walls, but so could anyone who was holding on to my hand.

Alarms started blaring, and I looked around confusedly. Wow, they were slow. I hadn't even seen anyone in this place. Talk about low security.

The four of us didn't even have time to celebrate the reunion, as we ran back the way we came.

Iggy and I had to hold up the Gasman, because his wings were still too weak to hold him up. I smiled hugely as we flew into sky. We had successfully reunited over half of our Flock.

We went back to the hotel we stayed at the night before, knowing Gazzy wouldn't be up to travelling today.

When we gathered in the room, Angel immediately tackled Gazzy into a hug. He smiled and rested his lips on top of her head.

"I missed you, Gazzy," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah. I missed you too," he said quietly. I might be wrong, but I think I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

Gazzy really had changed. He still looked like Gazzy, but he was a lot taller, and his cheeks were less round and child-like.

Iggy put his hand on Gazzy's shoulder. "Good to have you back, bro," he said, smiling ear to ear.

Gazzy grinned. "Thanks, Ig," he answered.

We got him settled in, fed and sent him to the shower to wash up.

Angel couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face. She hugged Celeste (who I had given back to her at Jeb's house) to her chest and listened to my iPod.

Everything got more familiar with each flock member we rescued. But things weren't normal yet. Our two eldest members were still not there. I wished that Max was there, telling us what to do. And Fang. Nothing was the same without Fang.

"You did good today." I turned to see Iggy leaning in the doorway that separated adjoining rooms.

"Thanks," I mumbled, staring at the floor.

Gazzy entered the room and Angel pulled the earbuds out of her ear immediately.

"Nudge, can I share the bed with Gazzy tonight?" she asked. I saw her pleading with my eyes. I couldn't say no to that. She hadn't seen her brother in two years.

"Sure, Ange," I said, then realizing that I just agreed to share a room with Iggy instead. I groaned inwardly.

_Well, that gives you more time to talk,_ she explained.

_Talk? There's nothing more to talk about_, I replied.

She sighed, and I knew she wanted to tell me something, but she was holding back. What was she keeping from me??

I picked up my backpack and put it in the other room, then I turned on the TV, trying to drown out all the stuff that was overpowering my thoughts.

Why did I have to be so attached to Iggy when he only thought of me as a sister? Was Gazzy ever going to go back to the way he used to be? Was I mutating to the point where I was unstable like they said Angel was? When would we leave for California? Was Max okay? What about Fang? Where-

I put my head in my hands. This was just too much.

Iggy appeared beside me, and I felt myself straighten out.

"Whatcha watching?" he asked casually.

"I don't really know," I answered, realizing that my plan to distract myself had failed.

He stayed silent for a while as we watched the TV for a bit. But he reached over and took the remote, turning it off.

"Are you okay, Nudge?" he asked.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out how to answer this.

"I'm tired, I'm stressed," I said, "and I think I still have prickles in my hair."

He smiled. "But we got Gazzy back. That's made this day worth it."

"But what if we aren't so lucky with Max or Fang? What'll we do then? I don't know if we'll manage without them, you know?"

"It'll be fine, Nudge, I promise. We'll get them back." He brought up his hand, rubbing the spot between my wings. My body started relaxing a little bit. Iggy always knew how to make me feel better. He was just so great... Wait! A sudden anger flared through me and I jumped up from the bed.

"Quit doing that!" I demanded.

His expression revealed confusion. "Quit what?" he asked.

"Being so... ugh!" I couldn't handle it. I grabbed a towel, a change of clothes, and escaped to the bathroom.

I stepped into the steaming water, leaning my head against the side of the shower. I couldn't stand it. Every time I talked to him, I was just drawn in. And then I would remember all over again that he would never feel the same way.

I had never wanted Max's help as much as I did right then.

* * *

**So? Tell me what ya think! Good? Terrible? Fantastic? :D**


	13. I Invented the Bambi eyes!

**Well, my spring break is almost over... *sighs* Let's hope it doesn't affect how often I post chapters! Enjoy!!**

* * *

After a long internal debate, I decided that I couldn't spend the whole night locked up in the bathroom, so, after drying my hair (which didn't make it look any better, mind you) I came out of the bathroom. Iggy was sleeping already, his body sprawled over the entire bed. I sighed, going to check on Gazzy and Angel before I went to sleep.

Gazzy was sitting on the bed, watching his sister with soft, caring eyes. He looked up as I entered, his lips spreading into a grin. I smiled, grateful that he seemed to be closer to normal than he had back at Wingtech.

"I missed everyone so much," he whispered quietly.

I sat next to him, putting my arm over his shoulder. "We all missed you, Gazzy. Angel especially."

He nodded. And for a while, we just sat there, enjoying that we were all together again.

"I should get to sleep. Good night, Gazzy," I said, ruffling his hair as I sat up.

He laughed quietly, swatting my hand away from his hair.

"Good night, Nudge."

I returned to the other room, grabbing some blankets from the closet and making myself a little nest (haha get it? Nest? ... well I thought it was kinda funny). I didn't want to make Iggy move. I was upset with him, but he was still part of the Flock. So I curled up on the floor, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Gazzy, just try it," I said, impatient to get back into the sky.

He gave me a look that told me that I needed to shut up now. Well, I hadn't seen one of those looks directed at me in a long time.

Gazzy let out his wings slowly, stretching them out fully. His wings had grown considerably. They were practically the size of mine, and I was three years older than him!

"For goodness sakes, Gazzy, just go!" Iggy called out with a laugh.

And then Gazzy took off, clumsily soaring into the air. He was malnourished, his muscles weren't used to even being in a standing position, and he hadn't flown in two years, so I was proud to see him flying through the open sky.

We all followed him, starting our journey to California.

* * *

"Hey Nudge? Are we there yet?" Gazzy asked.

"No," I said. "Not even close."

"Oh," he replied. "Okay."

Then after a few more minutes of flying, he started up again. "How about now?"

"No, Gazzy," I replied.

"Oh. How about now? Or maybe now? Now?" Angel was giggling beside me and Iggy was shaking his head, a smile on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he did the same. But in all honesty, I was just glad to see him being Gazzy.

We stopped in a small town around noon. We decided we needed to restock on some supplies now that we had Gazzy. I led our group into a small clothing shop in order to find the Gasman some clothes that didn't smell like they came from a lab. For a while we all followed Gazzy around, until eventually he asked everyone to stop crowding him.

Angel and I went off the the Girl's section and we looked at clothes for a while.

"We don't need any more clothes, Ange, they'll weigh us down," I told her after she began begging me for a sweater she found.

Her bottom lip came out into a pout, and she started doing the Bambi eyes.

"Nuh uh. That won't work Angel. I _invented_ the Bambi eyes." She sighed, but put it back where she found it.

Iggy and Gazzy met up with us, holding a new pair of jeans and a couple of shirts. I went and paid for them, and then we crossed the street to purchase some food so we wouldn't have to stop as often.

When we came out of the grocery store, we continued down the street to find a place where we could take off without being seen.

There were plenty of people walking down the street as well, and I didn't think anything of it for a while. Then I started noticing that there were people behind us who were all suspiciously model-like, and they all had their eyes on us.

I cursed inwardly. Angel looked at me, reading my thoughts. A look of anxiousness spread onto her face.

"Guys, I think we have company. Don't look back." Gazzy continued looking forward, acting casual.

"We're going to turn between those two buildings, about 50 feet forward, and U and A. Got it?" Iggy gave an almost unnoticeable nod, and Gazzy's eyes set into a determined expression.

I casually put my arm around Angel, trying to trick the Erasers into thinking we didn't suspect them. Then, I tapped Iggy's hand and we all turned quickly between two shop buildings.

The plan was a good one. The only problem was the group of Erasers standing there waiting for us.

I immediately went into a fighting stance. "Well, it's been a while since we've gotten to kick some Eraser butt. What do you say, guys? Why don't we show 'em who they're messing with?"

"Right," Angel said. We instinctively stood in a circle, our backs facing each other. I guessed there were about 10 of them in total.

Then the Erasers jumped at us all at once.

Bring it on, suckers!

* * *

I was so proud of us. Really, if I wasn't fighting for my life, I would have been crying tears of joy. Okay, maybe not. But I was so proud, all the same.

I let out a yell of satisfaction as I brought my fist into an Eraser's gut. He doubled over, and I took the opportunity to kick in hard in the side of his hand, making his head snap to the side.

I looked over at the Flock. Angel was controlling three Erasers, telling them to attack each other. I have to admit it was kind of a funny sight to see.

Gazzy and Iggy were running away from the scene. "Get under cover!" Iggy yelled, running around the corner. Angel and I both knew better than to wait any longer. If Iggy or Gazzy told you to run, you would run the heck outta there.

We both jumped around the corner just as the explosion happened. We heard the boom, and then silence.

There were high-fives all around, big grins plastered on everyone's faces.

"That was great!!" Iggy said. "Way to go, dude!"

Gazzy bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I'm here all week."

I laughed. "We'd better not stay that long. Who knows how many Erasers are still around here."

"Nudge is right. Let's get going," Angel agreed.

So we took off again, leaving a huge mess for the poor small town to clean up. See? We are kids. Not cleaning up after ourselves. Shame.

"Nudge, can I have a granola bar?" Angel asked.

I reached into my pocket, pulling a granola bar out. "Catch," I said, tossing it her way in midair. I must not have very good aim, because it went past her and dropped towards the ground. She dived down for it, and I laughed when she came back up with a scowl on her face.

"You gotta work for your food, Ange. We're back on the run, don't ya know?"

Iggy chuckled beside me, and all the memories of him and me during the past two days came up again. I flew a little slower, so I was behind him instead of beside him.

Iggy tilted his head, and he realized I was behind him. I think I saw him sigh, but I couldn't hear it over the wind. I was probably imagining it, anyways.

I needed to clear my head again. I closed my eyes, holding my arms out wide. I took slow, deep breaths. I needed to get over Iggy. Max and Fang needed me. Needed all of us.

The rest of the day we stayed pretty silent. I guessed that Angel spent the day communicating to Gazzy through thoughts. It made me think about what Angel had said in Wingtech. '_...I know he's on the other side of this wall. I can feel him, Nudge_.'

People did say that siblings could be connected spiritually. Maybe it wasn't that weird that she knew exactly where Gazzy was. But maybe it was something different. A mutation, perhaps?

I had lot's of other things that I was thinking about. For example, how were the Erasers able to find us so quickly? We had always assumed that the chip that had once been in MAx's arm was the reason that they kept finding us. Max wasn't even with us. Did any of us have chips in our arms too? We had never thought to look before.

And why had it been so easy to get into Wingtech? You would think that they would've boosted up the security when they found out we were on our way. It was almost as if they had planned it that way. But then, why would they let us take Gazzy away with us?

My brain had been abused way too much this past week and a half. Honestly.

We landed in a state park somewhere in northern Nevada that night, I believe. Iggy started making a fire pit, and Gazzy and Angel set off to get some firewood. I was searching through my backpack for the hot dogs.

I was startled by Iggy's voice, which interupted my overload of thoughts. "So, um, do you hate me?"

I looked up, even more startled by this question. The only intelligent thing that managed to come out of my mouth was, "What?"

"You heard what I said, Nudge. Do you hate me? I just need to know so I can prepare myself for how long this silent treatment is going to go on for."

I pulled the hot dogs out of my bag, starting to pry open the package with my fingernails.

"Ig, I don't want to talk about it," I said softly.

"But I do. So spill. What the heck has been going on with you?" He had finished making the fire pit and was standing in front of me now.

"You're an idiot," I said, tossing him the package of hot dogs and marching off into the forest. I could hear him calling, "Nudge? Nudge, get back here!" but I ignored him. I partially felt bad for him, but the other part of me didn't want to have to confront him.

I sat against a tree trunk, where I could still see the flames of our fire going. I didn't want to go too far, in case Itex and the Erasers really did know where we were.

My head rested on my knees, and my fingers were making patterns in the dirt. My fingers traced the same spiral over and over again. Then they moved on to make a stick-man. What can I say? Art isn't one of my strong points.

I could hear some footsteps behind me, but I didn't panic at all.

"Hey Gazzy," I said. "Iggy's probably almost done making dinner."

He came and stood beside me, his brows furrowed. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

My back straightened, and I looked up at him, just as confused as he was.

"I... I don't know."


	14. Emotional Roller Coaster

**Hello, readers! Well, here it is! I had so many ideas for this chapter. I wanted to do everything! But, unfortunately, I can't do everything, or else it would make absolutely no sense and you would all hate me. But I like how this chapter ended up, I think. Hope you like!**

* * *

"Are we playing hide and go seek?" Angel said, bounding up beside me.

I stood in the middle of some bushes with my eyes closed. Gazzy and I were trying to figure out why I knew it was him coming up behind me earlier. I hadn't even been thinking about it at all. I'm sure that if I had been alert, I would've been able to figure out that his steps were heavier than Angel's and a little bit quicker than Iggy's. But... I had felt him. Like, his aura or something creepy like that.

"No, Angel. Well, kind of, I guess," I said.

"I told you that I could feel him. You did it too!" she said with a laugh. "And you thought I was crazy."

"No, I-" I stopped myself. She could read thoughts, and she knew it had crossed my mind a couple of times. "Well, now I don't. Do you... feel him?"

Angel closed her eyes. "I can hear his thoughts, but no, I can't feel him anymore."

Iggy came up beside us. "He's that way, in case any of you were wondering. In a tree."

I blinked. "Can you hear him?"

Iggy shrugged. "No. I just..."

"You feel him!" Angel said, jumping up and down. "Show us!"

Iggy started walking through the forest, weaving through the trees and not tripping once. He stopped at a tree some time later.

"Come on out of there, Gazzy, I found you," he said.

A rustling came from high up in the tree, and Gazzy landed with a soft thump. "So let me get this straight: We can all feel each other?" Gazzy asked.

My brows pulled together in thought. "Well, I can't feel you right now. Neither can Angel. But I swear I could before. And as far I know, we can only feel you."

"What are the chances of all of us developing the same ability at the same time? Pretty slim," Iggy added.

Suddenly it came to me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Gazzy, its not us who developed skills... it's you!! You can tell people where you are."

Angel gaped up at me, and Gazzy got a frown on his face. "Aw, come on! What a wimpy mutation!"

"Yeah, well, you'd better learn to control it. I think that you just answered some more questions that I've been having."

* * *

We were gathered around the fire, stuffing our faces with hot dogs and marshmallows. When our chewing slowed and our stomachs started getting full, the conversation began.

"Nudge, spill! What are these 'answers' that you got from my new skill?" Gazzy asked.

I wiped my hands off on my already dirty jeans. "Well, I could be wrong on this. This isn't fact or anything, it's just a theory."

"Get on with it," Iggy said.

I shot him an annoyed glance, but it was lost on him, unfortunately.

"So, you guys all know that it was a little weird that the Erasers found us so fast, right?" They all nodded, leaning a little bit closer in.

"Well, I think Gazzy might have been subconsciously telling Itex where we were," I explained.

I looked over at Gazzy, who had a pained expression on his face.

"Oh, God," he groaned. "I'm so sorry, guys!"

Angel put her arm around his shoulder. "You didn't know, Gazzy. Besides, like Nudge said, it's just a theory."

"I'm not done yet," I informed them, then continued. "At Wingtech, it was suspiciously too easy to get Gazzy out. I mean, they knew that we were on our way. That's been bugging me a lot."

"They're idiots," Iggy agreed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, what if Wingtech figured out his skill before Gazzy did? And they knew we were coming for him-"

"-so they let Gazzy go so they would know where we were!" Iggy finished, realization striking his face.

"But I can't control who... feels... me right now. How could they know?" Gazzy said. I could tell he felt terrible.

"Who knows? Maybe they catch glimpses sometimes...." I said.

Gazzy put his head in his hands. "I can't believe this..."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Gazzy. We'll help you figure out how to control it."

He nodded, but I'm not sure I had him convinced.

When Angel started yawning, I knew it was time for bed.

I decided to take first watch, so I sat against a tree trunk, poking at the fire every once in a while.

I just sat there, listening to the breathing of the Flock. I could tell both Gazzy and Angel were sleeping, but Iggy's breathing was inconsistent. Maybe he just wasn't having a good night.

That made two of us.

Just then, Iggy sat up, and stepped softly around the fire and sat next to me. I groaned inwardly. Didn't he know that I didn't really want to talk to him?

"I'm sorry, Nudge..." he said, barely audible over the gentle crackling of the fire.

"Did you just say-"

"Yeah, I did," he said.

My sour feelings towards him were starting to melt away. "Oh," I replied.

"I'm a bit of a jerk sometimes, you know that. I just worry about you," he explained.

"I guess I'm sorry too. I haven't been fair to you," I said, staring at my hands.

Then it went silent. I stared at the fire, knowing it wasn't doing either of us good for us to have two people on watch at the same time.

"What does fire look like?" Iggy asked. I turned to face him, realizing he had never seen fire before.

"Well, it's... orangey-yellow-ish. And at the bottom it's sometimes blue. When the wind blows, it kind of... dances," I explained. I wasn't sure exactly how you were supposed to explain fire to a blind kid.

He smiled. "It sounds really nice," he said.

"Yeah."

His eyes slowly shut, and I couldn't tell whether or not he was sleeping. I shifted into a new position because my butt was getting numb.

My mind refocused on keeping watch. I could hear everything around me. It was really peaceful here.

"Nudge, I have a question for you," he said, startling me out of my zen state.

"Sure, Ig," I replied, my heart fluttering a bit. I quickly shut off the feeling I felt when he spoke to me. I had to get over him.

"When you asked if I was jealous, were you hoping I'd say yes?"

My heart must have stopped. I was sure it had. I didn't want to talk about this. No no no! I sighed, realizing I needed to answer him truthfully. I owed it to him.

"Um, I guess. It just- it made sense. You snapped at me for kissing a guy. And you kissed me before." I blushed slightly at the memory.

The silence was agonizing. I was so terrified that he'd say something else that would kill my heart again.

"Can I be perfectly honest with you, Nudge?"

"Of course," I replied.

"It's not that I don't like the idea of... us. Together. It's actually... yeah," he said, a half grin playing at his lips. "It's just that it can't happen. I mean, we have responsibilities, Nudge. Right now, we're all that Angel and Gazzy have. And we can't be busy making googly eyes at each other when Max and Fang need us. Do you see what I'm saying?"

My heart was going insane. So I wasn't just a little sister to him? Is that what he was telling me? The other half of the speech clicked in and I realized he was still telling me no.

"You can't make googly eyes at me, Ig," I replied.

He sighed, a bit annoyed at my response. "Nudge-" he started.

"Iggy, we'd make it work. Fang and Max-"

"They had lot's of problems, and they weren't even technically going out."

"We'd still make it work, Ig. You can't tell me that you care about me and then push me away. It doesn't work like that."

Iggy hushed me and I noticed that my voice had gotten louder.

"Look, Ig, I know that it would be hard, but aren't we in hard situations pretty much every day of our lives? If you're telling me that it's harder to admit our feelings than to be constantly chased by Erasers, tortured by whitecoats, and living on our own, then I've overestimated you."

That must have been the longest I had gone without taking a breath in a long time. Iggy's hand hesitantly rose up, brushing against my cheek. My breath caught in my throat, his fingertips moving to my forehead, then each of my eyelids. His touch was like a feather, gentle and light. When his fingers ventured to my lips, he smiled.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?"

I couldn't speak. My heart was ready to burst out of my chest. He stroked my cheek once more, and then he whispered 'Good night' and went back to his spot next to Angel's sleeping body.

My hand instinctively went to my cheek. Wow.

I realized a short time later that Iggy had avoided telling me whether he would give us a chance or not. I sighed. That bird kid was really great at sending me on an emotional roller coaster.

Iggy stayed in my thoughts for the rest of my watch. Could I finally openly admit my feelings for him? And a better question: would he listen?

You shouldn't be surprised that I had pretty much lost my zen mode of concentration. When a hand slapped over my mouth and rough arms began pulling me away from the Flock, I almost screamed.

**If you can guess who just birdnapped Nudge, I'll give you a cookie over the internet... :D Reviews and criticisms loved.**


	15. Flying Into the Dark

**Here it is!! :D (Sorry that it sends you peoples two emails. I forgot to edit a few things before I posted it.)**

My mind kicked into overdrive, and my panic started transforming into rage. I kicked my attacker in the shin, though they didn't seem moved by this.

In the midst of everything else that was going on, I remembered my skill. I concentrated hard, not really knowing how it worked. I pushed hard against my enemy, and I slipped right out of their hands. I turned to face the idiot who just took me away from my Flock.

"Wow, Nudge, how the hell did you do that?"

My fists immediately unclenched. I'll admit, I was beyond shocked. I stood there, probably looking like a complete idiot. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Maybe I fell asleep and this was all a dream.

But it was too real to be a dream. There he stood, his arms crossed as he stared at me. The same olive skin, the straight black hair that hung in front of his face. The basic black ensemble. It was all him. He didn't look exactly the same. Actually, he looked really different. He was still shorter than Iggy, but he had to be pretty close in height. His muscles were more noticeable too. The most shocking thing was the scar that came all the way across his left cheek.

Before I even thought about it, I ran to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He stayed stiff as a statue at first, then he patted me on the back with a free hand.

I took a step back. I had so many questions!

"Fang, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

His finger came to my lips, telling me to keep it down. "Come on, I'll answer your questions once we get down to the river."

"I can't just leave everyone here," I said to him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Go get Gazzy to take watch. You can meet me there. Don't tell him where you're going."

I nodded, though I had no idea what was really going on. All I knew was that Fang was back, and I needed to know how and why.

He ran off, barely a sound made as he dodged trees and went towards the river.

I came back to the clearing, tapping Gazzy on the shoulder. He met my eyes and sat up.

"I'm going for a walk," I lied. "To clear my head."

Gazzy gave me a weird look, but nodded once, going to sit against the tree where I had been sitting.

I really hated lying; it truly is a nasty habit. What was worse was that I could lie without flinching, and that people believed me.

I slipped away to the river, stopping in front of the quick moving water.

"Fang? Where are you?" I asked.

He appeared beside me, and I practically jumped out of my skin.

"You've gotten better at that," I said, trying to hide the fact that I almost screamed like a little girl.

His signature half smirk appeared on his face, and I felt myself sigh in relief. He was alright.

"So why are you here?" I asked again.

He sat down on the large boulder, and I sat myself down next to him.

"I'm not staying, Nudge," he said.

I gaped at him. "Of course you are. What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay. I have... things I need to take care of."

My brows pulled together. I didn't like the sound of that one bit. "What kind of 'things'?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I'll take care of it."

My eyes narrowed, but I kept my mouth shut for now.

"How'd you know we were here?"

He shrugged. "I just sort of knew Gazzy was here somewhere."

"Of course you did," I mumbled, wondering who else Gazzy accidentally told our location. "It's his new skill."

"Where are you guys headed?" he asked.

"California," I answered. "We're going for Max."

His tough exterior softened for just a moment. I knew he cared for Max; more than as a sister or his best friend. We all knew that. I wondered what he'd say if he knew about how I felt about Iggy.

"They've... messed her up pretty bad," he said quietly.

My mind went into a panic. "Is she okay?"

"They've been doing lot's of experiments on her. I saw her for a couple of days a few months ago. She could barely remember my name."

My heart sank. Poor Max. I mean, I knew that she was at the School, and that they were experimenting on her brain, but I didn't know she was in that bad condition.

"Where have you been? How did you get to see Max?" I asked.

Fang looked out at the river as he remembered. "I was in an Itex lab at Seattle. They wanted to know how my skill works. Greedy little buggers wanted to make as much money off of that as they could. Anyways, Max was... breaking down, to say it nicely. They thought I could help bring her back up so they could continue their stupid experiments. They're going to end up killing her, and for what? A few more fun facts in their nifty journals?"

When Fang makes a speech as long as that, you know he feels strongly about it. That's something else you can put in the 'Book on how to read Fang' (it's not a very long book, actually).

I looked down at my hands. Max was stronger than me. Heck, she was stronger than all of us put together! I was determined to bring her out of that hell.

"Come help us save her, Fang. We need you, you know," I said softly.

Fang looked at me sternly, and I knew that meant 'no'.

"So you're saying that you'd rather go off doing whatever you're doing than save Max? You can't be serious! Come on, Fang!"

His glare intensified. His jaw tightened. This was Fang's version of rage. "You know that I'd do _anything_ to save Max. That's exactly what I'm doing. If you'd stop acting like such a kid you'd understand that."

Something in me snapped. My arms came up and I pushed him hard in the chest. "I'm acting like a kid? A _kid_?! I've been bringing this Flock back together. I had to hold Angel for a whole night because she had a nightmare that you, Gazzy, and Max were killed. I had to convince Gazzy that even though we're tortured and chased, that life is worth living. I've been working my butt off to make things normal again. We're facing the place where we were made into freaks! Don't you dare tell me that I'm acting like a kid!"

Fang just stared at me, his face once more emotionless. He stood, holding his hand out to help me up. I took a few deep breaths to calm down, then took his hand and he pulled me up.

"You're still leaving, aren't you?" I whispered.

He pulled me into his chest and I hugged him hard. "Take care of them. And Max."

He backed away. "Don't tell them I was here. They'll all be angry if they find out," he said.

"Angel's gonna find out anyways," I explained, tapping my head. "But we'll keep it a secret."

He nodded, then turned to take off.

"Fang?"

He turned his head.

"Be careful," I said gently.

He nodded, then he flew into the night sky, his dark outline visible against the moon.

I sighed, tired and stressed and confused. I knew we needed to get to California tomorrow. The sooner we got to Max, the better chance she had. She had to be okay.

I came back to the clearing. The fire had practically died away, with nothing but dimly glowing embers. Gazzy looked at me, and I smiled at him, hoping the smile was more comforting than the thoughts in my head right now.

I settled down beside Angel, wrapping my arm around her, using the other to brush through her blond curls.

Tonight was certainly an eventful one.

It was too early for me to be up. Any time this century was too early for me to be up. The Gasman kicked me again, and I sat up. I felt like roadkill. I really have no idea what roadkill feels like, but I assume it feels something like I did.

We ate granola bars for breakfast, then took off. It was cold, wet and rainy. I didn't care. Just a drizzle, I kept telling myself. It wasn't going to stop me from getting to Max.

Angel looked over at me, confusion written all over her face. She had found out about last night.

_You can't tell Iggy or Gazzy_, I thought immediately. _I promised that you wouldn't_.

Angel scrunched her nose, and I knew she didn't want to keep anything from them. Eventually she nodded, and continued to fly.

It seemed that the closer we got to California, the warmer the weather got. Even though it was December, it was a decent temperature.

December. If I had been keeping a good track of days (which I probably didn't... with everything else that was on my mind, who cared about dates?), it was probably around the 18th of December. If we were going to get everyone together for Christmas, we were going to cut it pretty close, especially now that Fang was off doing who knows what.

I remembered what Fang had said: _'You know that I'd do anything to save Max. That's exactly what I'm doing..._' I wondered how he was saving Max. He was heading the wrong way, after all. I knew that Fang could take care of himself, but it still bothered me that I let him fly away from the only ones who love him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Angel screamed. I turned my head to see seven gigantic birds heading our way.

Okay, so after looking at them a second time, I realized they weren't really birds. They were Flyboys, and they were heading our direction fast.

**stripedpolkadots and pepperdadog get cookies :)**


	16. As Far as I'm Concerned

**Well, it took me a while to finish this chapter. School kept me kinda busy this week. So sorry to those of you who have been waiting anxiously for this chapter. Here it is! Tell me what you think and such. I love feedback!**

* * *

"Again?" I heard Iggy say. "How many?"

"Seven or so," Gazzy answered before I could.

I faced our opponents (the Eraser wannabes that were dumb as bricks), readying myself. Four of the Flyboys came right at me. This shocked me. Were they sent here for me, or did they just like picking off the weakest link?

Then a sudden anger came over me. I was so close to getting to the School. I just didn't have time for this. I think I made some sort of growling noise as I went to kick a Flyboy with both of my feet to his chest.

My legs went right through, and I was so shocked that I stopped flapping for a moment and fell a few feet or so. I hadn't meant to do that... I realized that it was anger that seemed to trigger it. I needed to calm down or else I wouldn't be able to lay a finger on these guys.

The Flyboys all turned their heads at once, then pursued me again. I took a deep breath, and attacked once more.

* * *

Two broken ribs and a bloody nose later, I flew back up to the others. Gazzy had scrapes across his face, but other than that they all seemed okay.

Angel looked at me with alarm, but I held up my hands.

"Trust me, I'm good. Let's just go, please," I said.

After a while, we crossed the California border. They wanted to stop for lunch, and even though I protested, they decided to take a vote. I wanted to scream at all of them. Didn't they realize Max was dying in that hell?!

We walked into a fast food restaurant, and people stared at us. Well, mainly me. I probably looked like I was dying from blood loss.

"Nose bleed," I said to the girl at the counter. She looked me up and down, then proceeded to take my order. I took the two stacked trays to the table where the Flock waited.

When they started inhaling the food, I said, "I'm gonna go wash this blood off. I'll be back."

"Sure," Iggy said, but he seemed to notice I sounded off. "Hurry back."

I opened the woman's washroom door and went to the sink. After ridding my face of all the blood, I couldn't look away from the reflection staring back at me. It wasn't because I'm vain or anything, but because I realized how different I looked.

I had dark circles under my eyes, probably because of all the stress. I sighed. If we could just all get back together, things would be better. Why the hell was this so hard?

My hands gripped the edge of the sink. I needed Max. I needed Fang. I needed to be back in our house in Colorado. I needed Itex to leave us alone. I needed- Tears came to my eyes. I started hyperventilating, and I let myself drop to the bathroom floor. I sobbed pathetically as I pulled myself into a ball.

After a minute or two, I heard the door swing open. Shuffled paces neared my sobbing body, and a gentle hand came down on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Iggy, concern written on his face.

"Nudge," he said quietly. I sniffled, trying my best to stop crying.

He wiped a couple of my tears away with his thumb, then pulled me into his chest. Despite my desperate attempt to stop crying and start acting like the leader of the Flock, I failed.

In between my cries, Iggy would rub my back, saying, "You're okay, Nudge. You're okay." I knew that things weren't really okay, but with him there, things seemed not as overwhelming.

When my tears slowed, I sat back up, looking at Iggy. Surprisingly, I started to laugh.

Iggy found this a little shocking too. His brows came together as he said, "What's so funny?"

Between laughs I said, "Iggy, you're in the ladies room."

He rolled his eyes, taking my hand and helping me up from my spot on the floor. With his arm around my waist, we exited the room and went back to the table where Angel and Gazzy waited.

They both seemed to know what I had been doing in the washroom, but they pretended nothing had happened.

"We saved you some food, Nudge," Gazzy offered, pushing the tray my way.

"Yeah! And a couple of those apple pie things. Yummy!" Angel added.

I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it was more like a grimace. "Thanks, guys."

They all watched me while I ate, Iggy sitting next to me and rubbing circles on the spot between my wings. Even though I still felt overwhelmed, having Iggy, Angel and Gazzy here made it bearable.

_I can't do this without them_, I thought.

Angel smiled at me, and I knew she had heard that.

When we were done, a man came to our table, and his name tag said he was the manager.

"You two," he said, pointing to Iggy and I. "I heard you two were in the Ladies Room together. I don't want any inappropriate behaviour like that happening in my store."

People thought we had been in there.... Uh. Wow.

"What about you and Lola?" Angel said, brow lifted. "Haven't you been doing that in the storage closet?"

He looked at Angel in horror, probably wondering how this little girl knew about that. I just sat there blushing.

"Get out of my store," he commanded. I looked up and realized he was blushing too.

We were marched out of that store. When we got out of hearing distance, we all started laughing. We all took off refreshed and ready to get Max.

As soon as we were in the air, we started talking strategy.

"So we set up a flash bomb, then while their all blinded we-" I interrupted Gazzy.

"Bombs probably aren't the best idea for this. I think we need to sneak in. Max might not be able to keep up if they know we've got her and come after us."

Iggy tilted his head. "Why wouldn't she?"

Shoot. "Um, I don't know. Didn't Jeb say something about them experimenting on her brain? She might not be in mint condition is all."

Angel agreed. "We should get in and out without them knowing we were there until we're long gone."

Gazzy frowned. "How do we get in without them noticing? We spent years of our lives trying to get out of there, and even then we didn't get out on our own."

"And when we went for Angel we were captured," I added.

"I might know a way," Iggy said softly.

We all looked his way. "How, Igs?" I asked.

"When I was really little," he started, "I used to be in a cage next to a weird trap door. I remember going through that door when no one was looking, and I remember a dark tunnel, then a bright light and a cool breeze. It had been the best feeling of my life. Then I remember being taken back into my cage. I don't really remember too much... it was while I could still see..." His eyes seemed distant as he remembered those days.

That was definitely a long time ago. Iggy had been blind since I was six or so. It was a long shot, but it could be our best chance at getting in.

We'd have to try it.

* * *

My heart started thumping harder when we got closer to the School. This place was the source of my nightmares. It was the place where they created me as a freak. It was my childhood (not the most ideal childhood, mind you).

Gazzy had determination in his eyes, and Angel was already listening to minds inside the building, though we were still far away.

We had to walk some of the way there, so that we wouldn't get spotted. We all got quieter and on edge the closer we got. I was sure that all four of us were dealing with major internal conflict as we neared the place we despised the most.

"Do you know how long the tunnel was? How long it took you to get outside?" I asked Iggy.

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Like I said, a long time ago."

Maybe he just dreamt about it. Such an easy way in couldn't be real. But I knew that Iggy wouldn't have mentioned it unless he thought there was a good chance that it was a way in.

When we got within eyesight of the School, we started running. We made it to the tall brick wall, then started walking around it, hoping to see some obvious tunnel.

"What are you getting, Angel?" I asked.

"Lot's of stuff. It's hard to sort through," she said quietly. "Um, no one knows we're here, as far as I know. One of the experiments was acting out and that's what's on most of their minds."

"Was it... Max?" I asked hesitantly, secretly hoping she was getting into trouble, so that I knew she was still the Max I knew.

Angel shook her head.

"Let's go quick. Hopefully with all the commotion they're having in there, they'll be preoccupied and won't notice us," I said.

"Was it morning or afternoon when you went through the trap door?" Gazzy asked Iggy.

Iggy paused. "Um, morning, I think, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that if you saw a really bright light, then the sun must have shining in your face. And if it was morning, then the sun would be in the east, meaning we should look on the east wall..."

I looked over at Gazzy. I have to admit, I didn't expect that from Gazzy. I mean, we're all smart, but still.

"Good thinking, Gazzy," I said, patting his shoulder as I walked past him towards the eastern wall.

I turned the corner first, and immediately saw the large ditch.

Without hesitation, I went up to it and jumped into it. My shoe landed in a puddle of some nasty goo, and I resisted the urge to jump up and down shrieking like a girly girl. Max taught me well.

Everyone followed me into this ditch, and we all were faced by this big hole that had been covered by steel.

"I guess they didn't want anyone else escaping like you, Iggy," Angel said, taking a step towards the huge slap of steel blocking our way into the School.

"Can't you get us through it, Nudge?" Iggy suggested. "You may as well put your ability to good use."

"I think I need to be angry for it to work," I said, touching the wall with one of my hands. It wouldn't go through. "Someone say something that will tick me off."

"Um," Gazzy said. "You know that book you had in your backpack? Well, I used it to make that bomb we attacked the Erasers with."

I looked at him, stunned. "You bombed the Erasers with my Bible?"

".. Yeah," Gazzy said.

Iggy shifted as he thought. "Uh, Angel told me that she wants to give you a make over?"

I blinked. "That's supposed to make me mad?" I said.

Angel stared at me with a look that freaked me right out. "Fang abandoned us, Nudge. He didn't care that you're taking care of us. He had his own things to do. Max could be brain dead in there, you know. And what does Fang do? Nothing."

Iggy and Gazzy were both confused, but at this point I was fuming with anger. Angel grabbed my hand and I pretty much shoved her through the wall. Then Gazzy, and then Iggy. I marched through the steel, and was met by darkness.

"Um, well, that worked. Thanks, Angel," I said, trying to take calm deep breaths.

We wandered down the long tunnel, not knowing what awaited us at the end of the tunnel.

In the distance, I could see faint streaks of light, like they were shining between planks of wood. I hurried towards it, stopping directly underneath it.

I reached up, pushing against it, but I couldn't lift it up.

"Locked," I whispered. I'd just have to get mad again. Angry thoughts towards Fang flared up in my mind, and Iggy held me up while I poked my head through the trap door.

The cages of dying experiments were what first met my gaze. Memories of my first years of life came flashing back. I was reliving every single nightmare.

I unlocked the trap door, then hopped the rest of the way through. I opened it quietly, letting everyone else into the room.

We were all extremely uncomfortable. Other experiments were staring at us, and I gestured for all of them to be quiet. None of them knew who I was, but I fel like I knew all of them. I had been there before, after all.

We couldn't see Max in here, so we went to check the solitary confinement rooms. We didn't know if Max would be there, but it was the only thing we could think of.

"Someone's coming," Angel said once we were in the hall.

Shoot. There was nothing to hide behind. I veered into another hall, and Angel opened a door, leading us all into it.

Empty. Thank goodness for our little mind-reader. There were test tubes on all of the shelves a computer beside the door, and a file cabinet on the opposite wall. Without thinking, I started opening the file cabinet, shifting through the files. I found one labelled "Maximum" and I grabbed it, shoving it into my backpack. Next I went to the computer, turning it on.

"Do we really have time for this, Nudge?" Gazzy said, shifting nervously.

"The more we know about what they've been doing to Max, the more we can help her," I said, typing commands quickly into the computer. It was heavily protected, but I managed to hack it and bring up numerous files about Max. I printed them off, and paused when I saw a file that popped up. It was about me. I recognized the Experiment number. I clicked on it, curious about what it was.

There were dates, and notes underneath each of them. I scrolled down, and saw that it had been updated the day before.

'The experiment (aka Nudge), though she is not the oldest, has developed leadership qualities. She has become overly protective of the other three. Though she is not as chatty, she has replaced that with strong opinions. She is moody, angry, and possibly unstable. When I spoke to her, she discussed her plan to free the oldest of their 'Flock', Max, from the School in California.'

I stopped reading at that point. I didn't tell some whitecoat our plans. The only one I talked to besides Iggy, Angel and Gazzy was...

Fang.

I was too stunned to move. My older brother had betrayed us.

He was working for the School.

I printed that file off too. I wanted to read the rest of that.

Gazzy and Angel had been reading over my shoulder.

"Who did you talk to about that?" Gazzy asked, concern in his voice.

"I- I talked to Fang," I said weakly. I didn't want to believe it.

"You talked to Fang, and you didn't tell us?" Iggy said, sounding angry.

I was shaking. "Angel? Are you sure they don't know we're here?"

Angel shrugged. "They know we're on our way, but not that we're in the building."

"What? How do they know?" Iggy asked, still not knowing what was going on.

"Fang told them. He- he-" My fists clenched, and I stood, grabbing the sheets from the printer and shoving them in my pack.

"Let's move, guys. We have more important things to deal with."

They all followed me out the door. I knew where we were. We needed to take the next right, go down the hall until we got to the hall with the blue sign, then take a quick left....

We were faced by the rooms they put the 'special case experiments'. There were five rooms.

I watched Angel as she closed her eyes.

"I don't recognize any of thoughts," she said softly.

I poked my head in the first window. Five whitecoats were standing over a little boy, who was struggling and yelling. The next window contained a sleeping girl, possibly a little younger than me. I looked through the third window, and my heart skipped a beat.

It was Max. We finally found her.

I pulled out the anger towards Fang that was still in the back of my mind, guiding the Flock in with me through the wall. My whole body was shaking with nervousness. I just hoped Max was alright.

Her eyes were open as she blankly stared at the ceiling, her beautiful chocolate eyes appearing vacant and haunting. She hadn't grown at all since I saw her last, but her whole body had got skinnier from the obvious malnutrition. Her once blond hair had taken on a light brown color, and it was very short. They had probably shaved her head to experiment on her brain.

"Max?" I said, breaking the silence of the room.

Empty eyes turned to look at me. A faint smile reached her face.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Um, hey Max," I said quietly. "Do you remember me?"

She looked me up and down, her forehead creasing a bit as she thought.

"Should I remember you?" she asked. My body felt like it would collapse. She didn't know me.

"Me and my friends are here to help you, Max. Do you want to leave this room?" I asked.

"We can take you somewhere where the whitecoats won't hurt you anymore," Gazzy said, taking a step towards her.

The curious expressions on Max's face were foreign to me. She looked like Max, yet she didn't sound or act like Max at all. Maybe they had killed Max after all, and this was a Max clone sitting in front of us.

"That would be nice," Max replied, reaching her hand out to me.

I recognized the scar on Max's arm from when she tried to take out the chip. It was most definitely Max.

I took her hand and she stepped off the bed she had been lying on.

"Now, Max, you need to be really quiet, and follow us, okay? Here, stay with Angel." I put her hand in Angel's. I could tell Angel was glad to have Max with her again, but she was obviously confused as to where the Max she was familiar with was.

Max smiled down at Angel. "You're very pretty, Angel," she said softly. Angel smiled sheepishly.

I looked over at the bedside table, seeing a bottle of pills. I picked them up, and read the label. 'Maximum Ride- Neuron developing capsules. Take 1 a day.' I put the bottle in my pocket. Hopefully these would help her.

We went back down the hall, nearly caught by a group of whitecoats who were carrying the struggling boy down the hall. We returned to the room full of cages, going down the trap door and back out to the outdoors. The sun was almost setting, so it was barely light out.

"Can you fly, Max?" I asked her.

She looked at me confusedly. "Fly?"

"Nevermind. Iggy and I will carry you." Iggy took one of her arms, and I took the other. Then we took off.

When we were in the air, I looked down at Max. She was smiling hugely.

"Flying is nice," she said over the loud wind.

I smiled at her. Max was still in her. I just knew it. We'd help her find herself.

And I smiled into the wind. Our Flock was together again.

And as far as I was concerned, it was our entire Flock.

* * *

**So, what do we think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Middle fingers up (let's hope not)? Lemme know, y'all! :D**


	17. Different Than Imagined

**So here it is!! Hooray! Um, you know the dirl, I suppose. Read, review, etc!**

We travelled until Max started nodding off. We landed just outside a town somewhere near the border of Arizona. We checked into a hotel that night, and I knew my money was running low. I decided I shouldn't worry about it.

When we entered the hotel, Max sat on one of the beds.

"I'm Nudge," I said to her. "That's Iggy, and that's-"

"Gazzy," she said.

"How did you know that?" I said.

She shrugged. "I just sorta know."

Gazzy looked over at me for a moment, then at Max. His new skill really was a little freaky.

"I'm tired," Max said, her hands rubbing her eyes. "Am I allowed to sleep now?"

Max was asking me if she could sleep?! What?! "Um, sure."

She smiled at me, then pulled herself under the covers.

Angel hopped into bed next to her, and Gazzy went to sleep in the other bed.

I put down my backpack, and took out the files I took from the School. I sat out on the patio, and Iggy followed after me.

I opened the files, starting to read them aloud so Iggy could hear.

"Nudge, why didn't you tell me that you talked to Fang?"

I stopped reading and looked up at him. "He made me promise not to tell. Angel found out because I can't hide stuff from her. Trust me, if I knew he was working for Itex I would've told you right away. But it's Fang, Iggy, I trusted him." My voice cracked a little when I said the last sentence. I couldn't believe he had manipulated me like that.

Iggy pulled his chair closer so he was sitting facing me. "I probably would've done the same thing. I mean, who would've thought Fang of all people would go work for those idiots; he's on the same team as the guys who made Max all wonky."

"The thing is, when he talked about what they were doing to Max, he was so mad. I mean, I didn't suspect at all that he's working with them."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Nudge. We got Max back, let's celebrate that."

"We_ kind of_ got Max back. I mean, she doesn't even know who we are. She's not really Max right now..." I looked down at my hands.

"We'll help her remember," Iggy said. "She seems to be fine besides the lack of memory. Well, and her lack of 'Max personality'."

"I think it's because they've been giving her these," I said, pulling out the bottle I took from Max's room. "I think they're repairing her brain."

"But what if they're not? Should we keep giving them to her?" he asked.

"God, Iggy, I don't know. I'm just really tired and stressed and... ugh!"

"It's gonna be fine, Nudge. Just relax," he said gently. "Read me some more of that file. Maybe we'll find stuff in there that will help Max."

So I read to him for another hour or so. It talked about the original experiments they did. They had discovered certain parts of her brain that were more avian than human, and they found out that the development of her strange abilities (like the super speed) came from a small section in the lower left side of her brain.

But they messed up on one of the experiments they did, which caused a whole lot of brain damage. They talked about her recovery, and Fang's affect on her when he visited. Apparently she was happier after he came to see her, and she started remembering things better.

And there wasn't much after that. It mentioned that she talks about Dr. Martinez in her sleep, but other than that, she didn't remember anything about her past.

Iggy soon got tired and went to bed, but I kept reading under the patio light. I moved on to the file I printed off about me, not really knowing what to expect.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Someone had taken notes on my reaction to the Flock's faked death. It talked about how attached I was to them, how lost I was without them. It talked about how I travelled to New York, then it hadn't been updated until I caught up with Iggy and rescued Angel. They hadn't known about everything, but they had stuff about Tommy's family, and Montana, where they found out about my new ability.

Then I reread Fang's contribution to my file. I kept looking for things to prove that it wasn't really Fang. Maybe someone wanted me to think it had been Fang, but the more I read, the more I was convinced of Fang's betrayal of the Flock. Only Fang would've mentioned that I was also called Nudge. It sounded more like an evaluation of a person than a report on an experiment. It was Fang. And he had betrayed me.

I went back into the room, tossing the files on the table. I had a nice hot shower before curling up on the floor and falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up with Max staring at me. I sat up, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Good morning, Nudge," she said, smiling at me.

"Um, good morning," I replied. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly.

"Do you want something to eat, Max?" I asked, going to my backpack and grabbing some granola bars.

"Sure," she said, sitting crosslegged on the floor beside me.

I handed her a couple granola bars. She ate them quickly, so I handed her two more.

"They're really really good," she said to me. "What's the brown stuff called?"

"Chocolate?" I said.

"I think I've always liked chocolate," Max said.

"You have," I agreed. "Max, I know you don't remember this, but you used to lead us. You used to protect us. Those people who had you in the School, they chase us. You used to be the one who kept us out of that place."

Her forehead creased as she thought. "So I'm supposed to remember you guys," she said.

"Yes."

"But I don't remember you guys."

"I guess not," I said quietly.

"Oh."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We aren't angry. We just want to help you remember. I'm going to give you one of your pills, okay?"

Max nodded, wiping her chocolate-covered hands on the grey clothes that she still had from the school.

I opened the bottle, taking out one of the capsules and getting her a glass of water. I was uneasy about giving her the capsules. How could we trust something that came from the School, after all? But the file said they helped her repair her brain, so I wanted to try.

She swallowed the capsule, and gulped down the glass of water.

"Thank you, Nudge," she said, sitting and looking up at me.

It was weird. Here I was, taking care of my older sister. When Iggy and I set off to bring the Flock together, I imagined Max leading all six of us of into the sunset, and we'd live happily ever after. Instead, I was taking care of the Flock, Max was looking up at me, and Fang was a damn traitor.

Things don't always happen how you imagine them.

Gazzy was the next one up. I tossed him some granola bars, and he sat next to Max.

"Hey, Gazzy. How are you?" Max asked.

"I'm good," he said, inhaling the granola bars. "Nudge, where are we going today?"

"I was thinking we'd go see Dr. Martinez. That might help Max, you know?"

Max's back straightened. "Dr. Martinez.." she repeated.

"Yeah... do you remember her? She's your mom, Max."

Her eyes softened. "I have a mom?"

I nodded.

"Well, I recognize the name," she said, smiling. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Iggy said, now sitting on the bed next to us.

Max looked up at Iggy, then waved her hand in front of his face.

"Iggy, can you see?"

Iggy stiffened. "No, Max. I can't see."

She stared at him, slowly standing and touching his cheek. "That's so sad," she said quietly.

"Um- yeah- I guess so," Iggy stuttered, a bit stunned.

"Yes, well," I said, "he's no different than the rest of us." I grabbed Max's arm. "Come on, I'm going to lend you some of my clothes."

"Okay, Nudge," Max said, willingly coming with me. We left Iggy sitting with Gazzy and Angel.

When my hand went right through Max's I realized the anger that I was feeling. It was anger towards Max... But it was Max! Iggy was her brother! She was allowed to feel sorry for him... Of course, Iggy was my brother too.

I pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans out, handing them to Max. I had realized that I was almost the same height as Max, so my clothes would fit her just fine. I led her to the bathroom, and waited outside the door while she changed.

Max's voice came out of the bathroom. "Nudge! I need help!" she said.

I ran in in a panic, and stopped in front of her, a bit stunned.

"I'm stuck," she said with a soft laugh. Her shirt was caught on her head, her arms stuck awkwardly in the air.

I shut the door behind me, shifting uncomfortably. I tugged up on Max's shirt, and it came off her her head. I grabbed the other shirt and handed it to her, looking over at the wall rather than her.

"Thanks, Nudge. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said.

"You'd probably be running around with a shirt on your head," I said. She laughed.

"Yeah. Probably," she agreed.

I heard the zip of her jeans, and I turned to see her fully dressed in my clothes. I have to admit, I was shocked that we were the same size. She was three years older than me, after all.

"Dr. Martinez... do I look like her?" she asked as we left the bathroom.

"You have her eyes," I said absent-mindedly. "And you guys sort of have the same laugh. But I think you're more like your dad than your mom."

She looked at me with shock. "I have a dad too?"

"You don't like him though," I tried to remind her.

"Well why not? Shouldn't daughters love their fathers no matter what?"

"Well," I started, a nervous laugh coming up. "You're a special case, Maximum."

"Are we going now, Max?" Iggy asked, reaching for his backpack.

"Yup," I said. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

One wing came out hesitantly, and I watched her stare at it in amazement. I didn't even know if she had remembered she had wings. It was kind of funny to watch her gape at her own wings like that. I just wasn't used to the Brain-Damaged Max.

But when both wings came out, she took off into the sky, graceful and beautiful.

"I'm flying!!" she shrieked happily as we all came up beside her.

I knew she would be able to. I mean, she might not remember her best friends, her parents or her past, but you can't take Max's ability to fly away from her.

Maybe she remembered more than we thought she did.

After a little while Gazzy flew to Max, tapping her shoulder.

"Angel told me to say, 'You're it.'" he said, flying away as fast as he could.

Max laughed, obviously understanding the game of tag. She flew after them, Angel and Gazzy shrieking and laughing.

"Going to see Dr. Martinez is a good idea. She might even be able to help us understand Max's condition," he said. "Plus, we haven't seen Ella in a while."

Ella. She was Max's sister, only a year older than me. She was a good friend of mine; actually, she was a friend of the whole Flock.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I watched as Angel fly high up, avoiding eye contact with Max.

"I see you, Angel!" Max yelled, flying towards her.

In a split second she was by Angel's side. I hadn't even seen her move.

"Her skill," I said quietly.

"Wow I didn't even hear her flying!" Iggy said.

It was good to know that even though she didn't remember things, she was still Max on the inside.

* * *

I got excited when the terrain started getting familiar. I knew that we must be getting closer to the little house in Arizona.

At the same time, Arizona was the place where my family was 'killed' two years ago. So though I loved this place, I was terrified as well.

I started swooping when I saw the house below. We landed in the clearing, Magnolia barking and sniffing at us.

I walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. Everyone stood behind us, all of them shaking with excitement.

Ella's face appeared on the other side of the screen door, and she looked at me and the others in shock. Her eyes stopped on Max, a huge smile on her face.

"Max?"

**^_^ So I'll try and write another chapter soon, but I can't make guarantees as to how soon that will be. Maybe Monday or Tuesday.**


	18. Ceiling, Give Me Answers

**So I finished this chapter and I was like, "What?! But it's so short!!" But then I realized that it's not that short compared to some of my past chapters. But yeah. Ummm I hope that doesn't make some of my readers angry. I can already see the angry mob going "Make them longer, dangit!!!" Note to self: get some torch and pitchfork proof glass to put around me and my computer. :D**

I felt really awkward when I had to introduce Max to her own sister. Ella stared at her in confusion when Max simply smiled and said, 'Nice to meet you.'

"Um, is your mum around, Ella?" I asked.

Ella blinked, then turned to me. "Yeah. It's Christmas Break so she's around. Come on in," she said. I could tell she was confused and a little disappointed. I kinda knew how she felt.

"Dr. Martinez?" I called from the door, where we were taking off our backpacks.

When I saw Dr. Martinez, I felt a little bit of relief. She stopped where she stood. She seemed shocked. I would be too. It had been two years since we even saw her.

"Are you really here?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"Hey, Doc!" Gazzy said.

A smile spread. "I was so scared that-" she didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she was going to say.

Max took a step forward. "Are you my mom?" she asked.

Dr. Martinez looked at Max, her forehead creased as she stared at her child.

"Don't take it personally," I interrupted. "She doesn't remember any of us."

Dr. Martinez looked at me, then back to Max.

"Yes, honey, I am your mom," she answered, coming up to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her.

Max hugged Dr. Martinez in return.

"This feels... familiar," Max mumbled, hiding her face against her mother's shoulder.

Dr. Martinez pulled Max back to look at her, then hugged each of us.

"Come, I'll make some lunch for everyone," she said, leading us to the living room, then hurrying to the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch, Iggy sitting down beside me. Angel and Gazzy both sat on the big chair, and Max sat on the couch next to Iggy.

Ella sat on the floor next to the fireplace, and I could tell she was watching Max. I remembered being so jealous of Ella when I first met her. I mean, I thought of Max as my older sister, but Max was Ella's actual older sister (well, half sister if you want to be technical) and it killed me to know that Ella had that and I didn't. But I was over it now. I mean, I had to grow up eventually, right?

"What happened, guys? I mean, we haven't heard from you guys in, like, three years!" Ella blurted out suddenly.

"I believe it was only two," I corrected her.

Iggy went on to explain everything. The underground School, us getting separated, Iggy and I finding eachother in that alleyway by simple chance, saving Angel, then Gazzy, then Max.

Ella stayed silent while Iggy told her about our adventure, then she looked around like something was missing.

"Wait. What about Fang?"

I felt my jaw tighten when I heard that name. I didn't want to talk about him.

"I'm going to go help with lunch," I mumbled, marching myself through the living room wall to the kitchen.

I could still hear them, of course, but at least I didn't have to have them staring at me when they realized I had trusted a traitor and let him get away.

"Hi, Doc," I said stiffly. "What can I do here?"

She looked over at me, smiling. She handed me a couple tomatoes.

"You can start by cutting these into slices. Thanks, Nudge."

And so I chopped some tomatoes, sliced some cheese, and pulled out the bread for the sandwiches, while both of us stayed silent. I was kind of glad. I was tired of thinking about the situation we were in.

"So about Max... she doesn't remember anything?" she asked, her voice low so those in the living room wouldn't hear.

"She sort of remembers you. Apparently she says your name in her sleep. So we thought we'd bring her here and see if we could trigger more memories. She's still in there, she's just... having trouble finding herself."

Dr. Martinez nodded. "Well I'm glad to see all of you. Will you stay for Christmas?"

Christmas. Gosh, it wasn't far away, was it? Did I really want to stay in one place though? I mean, it didn't take a lot of guessing to figure out where we were.

"It would mean a lot to us," she added as she started buttering one of the pieces of bread.

I smiled. Maybe it would be good for us to spend Christmas in a familiar place.

"Sure. Why not?"

---

After lunch, we went upstairs to divide up the rooms. I decided that Max would share a room with Ella because I hoped that being around her sister would help her remember more. Gazzy and Angel shared another room, and then Iggy and I shared the room at the end of the hall.

I put down my backpack, sitting on the bed. Iggy came in after me, sitting next to me.

"Max seems to be comfortable here," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I think that she's really close to breaking through. I'm glad we came."

Iggy nodded, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"I just kind of wish Fang was here," he said.

My fists involuntarily clenched. "Why?"

"Well, it's like that file said," he explained. "She was getting better with Fang around. You may hate him right now, but he's Max's best chance at remembering."

"She'll be fine without him," I said.

Iggy sighed. "Maybe. But the Flock isn't the Flock without Fang, Nudge."

"So what? You want me to go find him? Beg him to come back to us after he betrayed our family? Want me to be all happy and forgiving?! What do you want from me, Iggy!" I was now standing in front of him, yelling loudly.

His head was tilted upwards, his hands held up in front of him. "Hey hey hey... calm down."

I let my legs collapse and I landed cross-legged on the carpet. "I'm just so mad. He said he was helping Max, but all he's doing is tearing our family apart. He lied to me, Iggy."

Iggy squeezed my shoulder then stood to leave. "Things'll turn out. I know they will."

When he left, I went onto my back, looking at the ceiling, as if it would bring all the answers I was looking for.

---

I heard a light tap at my door, and I called a quick, "Come on in." Max peeked her head through around the door, then came in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Max," I said.

She came and lay down next to me.

"What are we looking at?" she asked.

"See that spot right there?" I asked, pointing at a swirl in the corner of the ceiling. "It looks like an elephant, don't you think?"

"Hmm. Kinda," she said. "Look, Nudge. I know you guys are all... a bit disappointed in me."

"No we're not, Max-"

"I know you are. I'd be upset too if someone couldn't remember me that I had known most of my life. But I've been remembering things... not big things. I remember a barred cage. I remember... a house shaped like an E. And big wolfmen. Are those things I should remember?"

"Yeah, Max. You're remembering." I smiled. These weren't big things like her family or the Flock, but it was something.

"And I know you guys wish I could remember you. I don't yet, but I love all of you so much. I know that. And I'm gonna try really hard."

"I know, Max."

"Ella said we're going to stay for Christmas... is that true?" she asked, propping herself up on one elbow to look at me.

"Uh huh. I decided it would be good for us to spend Christmas with people we know and care about."

She smiled. "I like Christmas. Am I supposed to?"

"I'm just glad you know what Christmas is, Max."

Max's whole body stiffened suddenly, and she sniffed the air.

"What's... what's that smell?!"

I could smell it too. I laughed. Of course Max would be the first to smell-

"Chocolate chip cookies!!" she yelled, jumping from her spot on the floor and rushing out the door towards the stairs.

I could hear her shrieks of joy as she made it to the kitchen. I sat up, a grin stuck stupidly on my face. She was remembering faster now. I patted myself on the back for bringing Max here. It was proving to help her more than I had expected.

I followed Max's lead, and went to go call dibs on some of those cookies before my older sister inhaled them all.

**DX Gazzy and Angel didn't get much attention at all. I must change that next chapter :D**


	19. Judged a Book By It's Cover

**Sorry for making you guys wait for a while. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy**

* * *

"What do you mean we're not allowed to go buy presents?!" Gazzy asked.

"We don't have much money, Gazzy. Making presents is much more practical, anyways."

Angel pulled her legs beneath her as she got herself comfortable on the couch. "I like that idea. It sounds like fun!"

Iggy nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Ella entered the room with a box. "Here's some wrapping paper and ribbons and stuff for when you guys want to wrap things. I'll leave it all here."

"Thanks, Ella!" She nodded then sat herself next to Iggy on the floor.

Gazzy stood up. "I'm going to go get started, I guess," he said, still seeming a bit bummed that he'd have to put more effort into the presents for everyone.

Angel rushed after him. "Hey! I wanna help!" she exclaimed as she followed him up the stairs.

Gazzy laughed, then raced her up to their bedroom. I could hear the door slam behind them.

Max sighed next to me. "I don't really know what you guys all like."

"We're not picky, Max. I like pretty much everything."

She smiled at me. "Well if you get a pile of mud for Christmas, don't complain. I'm not that great at being creative."

"Glad you caught on to that one early," Iggy said, and Max instinctively chucked a pillow at his head. Ella and I laughed, and Iggy just scowled.

Dr. Martinez came through the front door holding a bunch of grocery bags.

"I haven't had that big of a grocery bill in a long time," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Here, Mom, let me help you with those," Max offered, crossing the room and taking the bags from her.

"Thanks, Max. That's really nice of you," she said.

"Uh huh."

Then Ella, Iggy and I were the only ones left in the living room. I looked over at them, and I felt my brows come together.

Ella was watching Iggy. But she had this weird little grin on her face, like everything he did was somehow amusing to her. She tucked her hair behind her ear, telling him about her school and about normal human things that neither of us understand.

Something inside my felt like it was twisted, and I resisted the urge to tell her that Iggy didn't care about her math teacher or that she was captain of the junior volleyball team.

But he smiled, laughing at her jokes, responding like they had known each other their entire lives.

When I fell through the couch, I identified the emotion.

I was mad.

I stood up quickly, and both Iggy and Ella were facing my way. I felt my face flush, and I hurried out of the room before I made a fool out of myself.

I went upstairs and went into my room, shutting the door softly behind me. I realized I was breathing too fast, and I tried hard to take slow, deep breaths.

What was up with me? Something about the way Ella looked at Iggy just... irked me somehow.

That's ridiculous, Nudge, I lectured myself. Ella's practically your sister. You need to get over it.

I decided that doing laundry would be a good plan, hoping that I could occupy myself with something else. I pulled the clothes out of my backpack. When a small piece of paper fell onto the ground, I stared at it, wondering what it was for a moment.

I picked it up, unfolding it. I realized it was the paper Tommy had given me. That felt like such a long time ago. I was about to fold it again and put it in the front pocket of my pack, when I froze.

Jealousy.

I felt my face get warm again. I couldn't be- I was jealous of Ella? I mean, Iggy had a chance to interact with a normal girl. Someone who's talent was volleyball and not- you know- walking through walls or attracting soda cans.

Would Iggy prefer someone normal over me? I felt my stomach twist into a tighter knot. Would he realize that the idea of me and him wasn't as tempting after spending time with Ella?

I mean, I was the only girl even close to his age that he had interacted with in two years. Maybe it had been his teenage horomones talking when he smiled at me. Now that he had hung out with Ella, he must have snapped out of it, and moved on.

I gripped my stomach. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I fell down on the carpet, trying to stop the hole in my stomach from getting bigger.

I needed Iggy. Why didn't he feel the same? Why didn't Iggy love me?

I heard the door open, and my eyes met the dark blue of Angel's eyes.

"Nudge," she said, her forehead creased in concern.

My back straightened, and I tried to smile but I don't think it worked.

She came and sat next to me, looking at the mess of dirty clothes around me.

"I don't understand you, Nudge," she said quietly.

I took another deep breath, then answered her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're so convinced that Iggy can't possibly like you. Everytime I listen to you, you're doubting that Iggy cares about you. And you don't see that you're beautiful, and that Iggy's obsessed with you."

I looked up. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes, and I was shocked that she really was only eight. "Of course, Nudge. He just is good friends with Ella. Why can't you see that?"

I shrugged. "It just doesn't make sense to me, I guess."

She sighed. "I promised Iggy that I wouldn't talk to you about how he felt about you, but if he knew how much you're beating yourself up about the whole situation..." She looked down at her hands.

"So, how does he feel? For real."

She shifted uncomfortably. I knew I shouldn't be pressuring her, after all, she promised Iggy she wouldn't.

"He worries about you a lot. When he can't hear you, he misses you. He wants to get closer to you, but he's afraid, I think. For the most part, he's gotten pretty good at hiding his thoughts from me."

"How does he do that?" I asked.

She shrugged, then pulled something out from behind her. "Look at what I made for Max."

I looked down at the picture, immediately smiling. She had drawn a picture of the Flock, flying over Lake Mead. Angel was quite the artist. She was really good at it for an eight year old. Heck, she was better at drawing than me.

Angel was holding Max's hand, and Gazzy and Iggy were making a bomb. I was smiling, and waving, and I looked at the olive-skinned boy with us, smirking as he was swooping high in the sky.

"That's really great, Angel. She'll like it a lot."

She smiled at me, then stood again. "I know you're jealous, but trust me, Nudge. You have nothing to be upset about."

Then she left me in the room again. Was Angel right? Was I really worrying about nothing?

A bird kid's life shouldn't be this confusing.

* * *

I opened the screen door and went out onto the porch. It was sunny out, and a nice temperature, so I had decided that it would be good to spend some time outside.

I was surprised to see Iggy and Ella were already on the porch, listening to Ella's iPod together. I tried my best to swallow the jealousy that burned inside me.

"Hey Nudge," Iggy said. He never ceased to amaze me with how he always knew who was coming.

"Hey, Ig. Hey, Ella."

Ella smiled, waving. "I'm just bringing Iggy up to date on all the popular music."

Iggy laughed, and I laughed a little too, more out of nervousness than anything being funny. I sat in a rocking chair on the other side of the porch, pulling out the book I had found on the bookshelf in my room. I tried hard to concentrate on the words on the page, but all I could pay attention to was Iggy and Ella's chatter.

"So what did you guys do?" she asked. Iggy was telling her about our experience in Nebraska.

"There was nothing we could do. Angel and I waited for the whole morning before we knew we had to do something. So I made some explosives to distract the parents. You should have heard the explosion! It was intense."

Ella grinned. I knew Ella had never had quite that much excitement in her life. To her, this all seemed cool, but to me, it was life. I guess that's what makes Ella and I so different.

"Ella! Can you come help me wash Magnolia?" Dr. Martinez called from inside.

"Coming!" she called. "I'll talk to ya later, Ig." She hopped up from her spot on the swing and went inside.

Iggy tilted his head, and I could tell he was figuring out what I was doing.

"Reading," I said, answering his unasked question.

"Reading what?" he asked, patting the spot beside him.

I stood and sat where Ella had been moments ago. "Just something I found in the house. It's not really as cool as the cover makes it look."

"Haven't you ever heard that 'You can't judge a book by it's cover?'" he joked, taking the book from my hands.

"Whatever," I said.

He smiled at me, then we were silent for a little while. I looked up at the trees that surrounded the house. I felt his hand touch mine, interlocking our fingers together. My breath caught in my throat and I looked down at our hands.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, standing up.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I just think... away from here," he answered. I stood as well, and we stepped out into the lawn, taking off into the sky.

I took in a breath of the fresh air, smiling as the rhythmic beating of our wings calmed my senses. There was nothing like flight that could make someone feel so... free.

"Just tell me when you want to land. I have no idea where we're going anyways," he said.

"Sure, Ig," I said looking down at the Arizona landscape. I remembered Tipisco, the place where my supposed mother lived. I still wasn't sure if she was really my mother or not, and I wasn't sure I ever wanted to know. I had learned a long time ago that all I needed was my Flock.

I spotted a clearing surrounded by thick forest. "I'm landing, Ig!" I called as I began circling to land.

When I landed, Iggy landed softly beside me. I sat down on the patch of grass, looking up at the blue sky we had come from.

Iggy sat down beside me, his head tilted towards the ground.

"So, Angel told me that she told you."

I turned to look at him, a bit surprised that she told him, then went back to looking at the sky. "She didn't tell me much. Apparently you're good at blocking your thoughts from her."

"Really?" He sounded shocked. "I didn't know that... How much did she tell you?"

"Well, that you worry about me a lot. But you worry about everyone in the Flock, so that's a given. She also said you and Ella were just friends."

There was a long pause. "You thought we were more than that, Nudge?"

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about that. "I just... I just thought that you'd realize that you'd rather be with someone... normal."

Iggy laughed softly, turning himself so that he was now facing me.

"I already told you, Nudge, we can never be with 'normal people'. It just won't work. I mean, I like talking to Ella, but she's not you."

I smiled a little, now realizing I was so close to him. "Thank you."

"So, did Angel mention anything else?"

"Well, she said, and I quote, 'He's obsessed with you.'" I laughed. "She's quite into making things dramatic."

Iggy shut his eyes, a grin on his face. "It's not as dramatic as you think. She's not exaggerating one bit." His hand gently brushed my cheek. "You know I'm not good at putting my feelings into words. But, I want you know that I..." he paused, as if figuring out how to put his words. "... that I really like you. You're not just my sister, and you're not just my friend. You're so much more than that to me."

I think I was shaking. My heart and my mind were both going crazy.

"And- I think that I might... I might even love you."

My breath caught in my throat. "Iggy," I said quietly.

I stared deep into his light blue eyes. Though he couldn't see me, I knew that he could see me better at that moment than anyone ever had.

I reached out my hand, touching his face softly. He let out a quivering breath. I hesitantly brought my face up to his. We were so close, our lips almost touching. I could feel his sweet breath on my face.

Though I was tired and terrified, everything going on seemed to fade away. Itex, and all my problems melted into the background, and the only thing I could think of was Iggy.

When our lips finally touched, my heart stopped. His soft lips rested on mine for a moment, and next thing I knew our lips were moving together. My hand was in his hair, and his hands were wrapped around my waist.

Bliss. Complete and utter bliss. I have no idea how long we were there for. It could have been hours, or maybe just a few minutes. Time meant nothing. It was just him, me, and forever.

_Um, Nudge? I'd hate to interupt, but we really really need your help here!_

Angel's alarmed voice in my head brought me back to reality, and I reluctantly pulled my lips apart from Iggy's.

"We have to go back. Angel says they're in trouble."

Iggy stood, helping me up, and we flew as fast as we could back towards the Martinez house. I was still thinking about the kiss, and I quickly tried to refocus myself. Why did we leave them alone?! No matter how totally amazing that was, it had been irresponsible to leave the Flock.

_Angel, what's going on over there?_ I thought.

_It's Flyboys. A whole bunch of them._

_We'll take them down,_ I replied. _We're almost there._

_There's something else too, Nudge_. Her thoughts sounded frantic, and shocked.

_What?_

_It's Fang, Nudge. He's here too._

* * *

**Romance isn't my forte, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Tell me what ya think!**


	20. Trust?

**Another chapter in the same day. Who would've thought?**

* * *

The house was surrounded with Flyboys. I immediately regretted staying here for this long. I knew that they would find us here, especially now that Fang was on their side.

Speaking of the traitor, I could see him and Dr. Martinez arguing in the front yard.

Way to hold your own, Doc!

I circled the house a few times before landing. Gazzy and Angel were in the front yard too, and the both looked uneasy with the Flyboys standing around them. I guessed that Ella and Max were still inside. Thank goodness for that. It was dangerous for Ella to be out there, and I wasn't sure if Max was prepared to be part of all this either.

Iggy sighed. "You'd think they'd just leave us alone."

"In a perfect world," I mumbled, diving down and landing next to Dr. Martinez.

"Dr. Martinez, get inside," I said. She looked over at me, about to argue, then I think she saw the stern look in my eyes and obeyed.

"And _you_. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here for Max. Just bring her out here and we'll be on our way."

I laughed, loud enough for all the Flyboys to turn their heads to me. "Max doesn't need you. She may not remember much, but she still hates traitors."

Fang cowered over me, his emotionless face firm.

"If you won't bring her out here, then we'll just have to bring her out ourselves."

"Over my dead body," I snarled, taking a step closer to him. I wasn't afraid of him.

"So be it," he said, taking a step back and raising his hand up for the Flyboys to see.

"Attack."

Just then we were jumped by Flyboys, all of them moving at once. I narrowly avoided a kick to the ribs, and spun around with a kick to the side of a Flyboy's head. I cried out when a Flyboy punched me in the eye, and I crumpled onto the ground to avoid another blow.

I pushed out my wings, making many of them stumble over.

I stood again, jumping up to kick two of the Flyboys at once. I looked around quickly to see if the others were doing okay, but all I could see were swarms of Flyboys around me. I wanted to get angry and rip their throats out, but I knew that if I lost my cool, I would go right through them. But, now that I was thinking about my skills...

I concentrated hard, and the Flyboys around me seemed to freeze. I let out a yell as I made a pulling motion. Flyboy brains all came flying to me, and the Flyboy bodies fell over. Thank the Lord for the Living Magnet.

Now I could see that Iggy and Gazzy were exploding Flyboys left and right. Another Flyboy came at me, and I punched him in the nose, then used my other hand to karate chop his neck.

Where was Angel? I did a quick 360, but Angel was nowhere in sight.

_Nudge! I'm in the forest_!

My head snapped towards the forest, and I ran into the dense bush.

"Angel!" I yelled. "Where are you?" I dashed down the dirt path, looking everywhere for her.

I saw a blonde head in the distance, and I went to her in relief.

"Oh, Angel, I thought that-" I paused. She was beyond tense, a look of terror on her face. The alarms went off in my brain. I realized too late that there was a certain transparent boy holding a knife to her throat.

"Fang."

He became fully visible, and I heard Angel whimper quietly.

"Let her go! She's your little sister!" I took a step forward.

"Angel for Max."

"You want me to trade our sisters?! What the hell is wrong with you?" His hand gripped the knife tighter, which brought back memories of the 'death' of Angel two years ago. I shivered at the memory.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let Max go with Fang, but he had Angel. My mind was scrambling for a solution.

"Nudge, I can't read him! Itex must have blocked his thoughts from me!"

Fang shook her and she whimpered again. "Shut up, Angel. Do we have a deal?"

I took another step towards him. "What happened to you, Fang?"

"I'm just. protecting. Max," he ground out, his nostrils flared, his eyes wild with fire.

"You aren't protecting Max. You're making it worse. If you loved her, you'd leave!"

Fang's hands started shaking, Angel flinching when the knife accidentally scraping against her throat.

He pulled the knife away, pushing Angel away. He dropped the knife, coming up to me.

"Max needs to be back in the School. They'll make her better," he said, standing right in front of me.

"The School doesn't make anyone better, Fang. They'll just do more experiments on her. You know that!"

"They promised they'd make her better!" he yelled, bringing his fist back to punch me. I ducked, then leaned back on my hands to kick him in the stomach. He stumbled back, and I jumped back to my feet.

He came at me, and I readied myself. With knees bent, fists clenched and mind calm, I dodged his attack and kicked him in the back. He didn't flinch when he turned around and kicked me in the chest.

I winced, landing on my knees and attempting to catch my breath. He didn't hesitate to kick the side of my head, and I cried out when my head snapped to the side, fresh blood pooling in my mouth. I could hear Angel screaming in the background. The forest around me came in and out of focus.

"Give it up, Nudge. You're only a kid."

My fists grabbed the dirt beneath me. I felt the knife that Fang had dropped, and I picked it up. I forced myself to focus, rising to my feet. I staggered to the side, but held myself steady.

I took a couple of calm deep breaths before jumping up, snapping out my wings. This gave me enough lift to land in one of the tree branches.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

I jumped down on him, and I heard his back make a cracking sound. He groaned, and I realized I had actually hurt him. My immediate reaction was to panic, but then I remembered that he was a traitor and he needed to be taken care of.

I held the knife firmly to his throat, and he looked up at me with an emotionless face.

"Max stays with us," I said firmly.

"Nudge," he said quietly, his breathing quick and pained. "I need you to fake my death."

I looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Nudge, you idiot, I'm trying to get out of my contract with Itex." He let out a choked cough. "If they think I'm dead, the contract is terminated, and I can come back. I'm not a traitor, Nudge."

"Prove it."

"I stole a drug from Itex. It's supposed to help people with amnesia by developing the part of your brain that holds all your memories, and helps the person trigger their memories."

"You- you mean we can fix Max?" I put the knife firmer against his throat. "Why should I believe you?! You lied to me. You told Itex where we were!"

"It was the only way to get trusted enough to get to the drug. Come on, Nudge. You just have to trust me."

My hands were shaking. What if he was lying? What if this was a trick so that he could report us to Itex?

"Trust me," he said firmly.

Yeah, like that was the easiest thing to do in this situation. Iggy's voice appeared in my head as I remembered what he said a couple days back:

_'You may hate him right now, but he's Max's best chance at remembering_.'

I sighed. The Flock needed Fang. I had to trust him.

"Okay."

His face went firm again. "Good. Now let's make this believable. They're probably watching."

Sure enough, I saw a Flyboy coming this way. I pulled him by his collar up off the ground, then tossed him against a tree.

"You fucking traitor!" I yelled. "You don't deserve to live!"

He struggled to stand, and I couldn't tell whether or not he was actually hurt or if he was faking it.

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to Max. She belongs with me."

I came up to him, pushing him against the tree again. "Yeah? Well prepare to be disappointed."

I hit his head against the tree and he groaned again. It hurt me to actually hurt him, but I knew that it needed to look real.

I leaned down right next to his ear.

"Go to hell."

I stood, stomping my foot down against his chest, and I heard his breath knock out of him. For a moment I panicked. Did I actually kill him?

I took a step back, feeling myself quiver. I bent down and checked for a pulse. There was one, but heck! He looked dead!

I stepped back again, then held out my hand to the Flyboy, who's metal brain came out of his head and into my hand.

I hoped that looked believable enough for them.

* * *

I entered the house, Fang's blood staining my clothes.

Max and Ella were coming up from the basement, while Angel stood in the hall waiting for me. I knew right away that she knew what happened.

"Did you guys get all the Flyboys?" I asked.

Gazzy came from the living room with black powder on his hand, probably from the explosives. "Yup! Well, except for one. It escaped to the forest."

I held up the Flyboy brain that I still had in my hand. "Nope. I got him."

Iggy rushed out of the living room, coming up to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Nudge. Thank goodness you're okay."

I wrapped my arms around him, my head against his shoulder.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I pulled myself from Iggy, realizing it was Fang.

"Did I hurt you badly?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'm fine." It only took me a moment to realize that he wasn't fine. He was leaning a little too far to one side, and he was limping.

Iggy and Gazzy stared in amazement (well, Gazzy did. Iggy was gaping though). "Angel didn't tell you guys what happened?"

Gazzy's fists came up. "You deserted us."

I held up my hand to tell Gazzy to give it a rest. "I gave him the lecture. And the butt-kicking. I think he realizes we're mad at him."

"Yup," Fang agreed.

"Come on," Dr. Martinez said. "Let's get you two all fixed up."

* * *

The living room kind of became our recovery room.

Fang was lying on the couch, because he was the worst off, and I was sitting on the chair while Ella was bandaging my hand. Apparently it was broken. It hadn't hurt at all before, but now it ached. I guess I had had a lot of adrenaline in my system or something.

Angel had a band-aid on her throat, but other than that she hadn't needed any more medical attention.

Max sat in the corner of the room, her eyes fixed on Fang. Fang was looking back at her too. I wondered if Max remembered him at all.

Iggy hadn't left my side since I got back to the house. I had explained to him and Gazzy what had gone on in the forest, and though they both seemed uneasy about the whole thing, they trusted my decision.

Dr. Martinez told Fang and me that we only needed to relax for a day or two, knowing that we healed faster than people. Fang didn't seem to like that at all, but I didn't mind. That day had been extremely eventful, and I was ready to sleep until Christmas.

And while I'm on that thought, I still hadn't made everyone's presents. I had to get on that.

It was obvious what I was getting for Gazzy and Angel. Ella was going to help me knit a beanie for Gazzy, and I was going to give make Angel a bracelet. I thought that I'd frame a family picture I had for Max. But Iggy's present was going to be a little difficult. I knew him so well, yet nothing seemed to sound like the perfect gift. It would come to me, eventually.

I stood up. "Guys, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all... whenever I get up."

"Good night, Nudge," Fang was the first to say. It still startled me to hear his voice. Iggy followed me upstairs and to our room.

I laughed softly as he opened the door for me. "Iggy, I'm not dying. I can manage to get to bed myself."

He smiled, closing the door behind us. "I know that. I just wanted to be with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Nope." I pulled myself into bed, and Iggy sat on the chair beside me.

"Good night, Iggy," I mumbled.

"Good night." As my eyes shut, the last thing I saw was Iggy's smiling face as he listened to me breathing.

* * *

**So, good chapter? I quite enjoyed writing this one. So tell me, did you enjoy reading it?**


	21. The Glue is What Makes us Whole

**Welcome to Chapter 21** **(21 is my favourite number, by the way!!) Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy the ride :) (oh! and I was bored so I figured out that my average number of words per chapter is 1986.9 words :D)**

Despite my over-tiredness, it didn't seem to stop me from being the first one up in the morning. I used to be all about sleeping for as long as possible, but being a leader kind of prevents large amounts of sleep.

Now that Fang was here, I guessed that my time as leader was up. And if he really had a drug that would fix Max, then I definitely wouldn't be needed as leader. It didn't really bother me. As long as things were back to normal- well- _our _version of normal.

I walked down the stairs, avoiding the second to last one, because it creaks. I peeked my head into the living room, surprised to see that Fang was already up.

"Oh, good morning, Fang," I said quietly, coming to sit in the chair.

He nodded. I looked at him. Dr. Martinez had told him he wasn't allowed to stand for a while, so his back would have time to heal. I felt kind of guilty, because I was the one who hurt him that badly, but at the same time, I wasn't as mad at him anymore.

So, folks, if you're mad at someone, just pretend to kill them. Works for me!

"Here," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. I realized it was a little vial of some blue-ish liquid. "The drug."

"Watch out, everyone. Fang's a drug dealer," I mumbled as I took it from him. It didn't have any label, so I had no idea what exactly it was.

"I took some pills from the School. They were apparently to develop the neurons in her brain. Should she stop taking those?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "Probably a good plan. Two meds at once could be a problem."

"'Kay," I said, dropping the vial into my pocket. I stood up to go to the kitchen.

"And Nudge?"

I turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"You're right. You're not a kid anymore."

I smiled, then continued into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. I pulled out a jar of jam, and took a piece of bread to put in the toaster. I tried to open the jar, but that's kind of hard with only one hand.

"Need an extra hand, Nudge?" Gazzy asked from behind me.

"Thanks," I said, and he pried it open for me.

"Sure thing," he said, getting a slice of bread for himself.

I sat down to my breakfast, looking down at the toast hungrily. Then I remembered something that Anne made us do before Thanksgiving dinner so long ago.

I folded my hands, looking down at the table.

_Um, thanks God, if you're up there,_ I thought quietly. _For bringing our Flock back together for Christmas. Thank you for Angel, and for her amazing abilities that save our butts over and over. Thank you for Gazzy, and his cheerful face every morning. Thank you for Max, the glue that holds us together. I pray that this drug will fix her and help her remember us. I thank you for Fang. I pray you'll help me trust him again. And I thank you for Iggy._

"Amen," I mumbled quietly, then tore into my toast.

Gazzy ate with me, though neither of us said much. I had a few more pieces of toast before putting my plate in the sick and going to work on my presents for the Flock.

I stepped down to the basement. Ella said that she kept some string and beads in a box down there, as well as some yarn and stuff. I flicked on the light, looking at the huge mess of boxes and baskets and tools and stuff.

I sighed. This would be harder than I thought.

* * *

After spending my morning in the basement, I came upstairs with a box of craft stuff. I went into my bedroom, where Iggy was still sleeping. I looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

"Come on, Bird Boy. You're sleeping the day away!" I hopped onto his bed and bounced on it lightly.

Iggy's eyes snapped open as he fell off the bed in surprise. "Huh? What?"

"Good morning. Actually, it's almost 'Good afternoon.'"

He rubbed his sightless eyes, still sort of asleep. "Way to attack the blind kid in his sleep," he mumbled.

I laughed. "Whatever... come help me make presents."

"Sure," he said, coming to sit next to me.

Iggy sorted the beads by colour, while I tried to decide what yarn to use for Gazzy's beanie.

"Green or blue?" I asked him, holding them up to the light.

He reached over to touch each ball of yarn, then shrugged.

"His eyes are blue, aren't they? I think the blue would be cool. But it's your present, you should decide."

"Blue it is," I said, and I put it aside. I'd have to go find Ella later, so she could tell me what to do. "Can I have the pink beads, Ig?"

He pushed the pile across the carpeted floor beside me, and I picked up one of the beads to examine it.

"I think a pink bracelet would be good for Angel," I decided.

I heard the door creak as it opened behind me. I turned to see Angel's head peeking through.

"Can there be orange in it too?" she asked quietly.

I tried to hide all the supplies behind me. "You aren't supposed to see it until Christmas, Ange!" I protested.

She giggled. "I can hear your thoughts, Nudge... I already know what it's going to be."

Iggy laughed beside me. I scowled. You can't hide anything from the mind reader.

"Well, yeah. I guess there can be orange in it too. Any other requests, Little Miss Know-it-All?"

"I like the green yarn better than the blue," she said, then shut the door and wandered back down the hall.

I sighed, pulling the orange pile of beads next to the pink pile. "Now the question, again, is: 'Blue yarn or green?'"

* * *

I wandered downstairs to check on Fang, and I panicked when he wasn't on the couch like he was supposed to.

"Fang?" I called. Had he left? Maybe he really wasn't to be trusted.

But I calmed down when I looked out the window to see him sitting on the porch swing. Max was there too. I remembered the vial that was in my pocket, and went to go tell Max about it.

The window was open, so I could hear bits of their conversation. Eavesdropping is a terrible habit, but it didn't stop me from listening in.

"So, do you like here, with the Flock?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. They make me feel like part of the family."

"That's because you are part of the family, Max."

"Well, if they didn't tell me that, I wouldn't know that. It's just so frustrating. I hate feeling like I should know this stuff but I'm too stupid to figure it out."

"You're anything but stupid."

"And there's you, Fang. I don't know you at all, yet... I don't know. It feels like I used to know you really well."

"You did."

"Angel told me that you were like my second-in-command."

"Pretty much."

"And that... we had a special connection."

"Something like that."

"You don't say too much, do you, Fang?"

I couldn't see their faces, but I knew that he was smirking at this point. I laughed under my breath. They really were an amazing pair, even though Max didn't know it right now. And Fang loved her.

That seemed to be spreading around a lot.

I opened the screen door, walking over to them.

"Hey, Nudge," Max said. "What's up?"

"Um, well, Fang brought you something that could help you remember us."

She stood, looking down at Fang, then me. "What?"

I pulled the vial from my pocket. "I'm going to get Dr. Martinez to inject it into you," I explained. "Fang says that it's to help amnesia patients trigger memories."

She looked down at Fang, and he simply nodded in response. A determined look came across her face, and I smiled. She was more and more Max everyday.

"Let's do it," she said.

* * *

"Are you ready, Max?"

All of us were gathered in the kitchen, surrounding Max as she sat on the table.

The sight of that needle was making me nervous, but I could tell Max was more nervous.

"Uh huh," she said with a nod.

Angel's little hand grabbed mine, and I squeezed it to comfort her. We were all praying inside for it to work. Gazzy was shifting from one foot to the other, and Iggy was standing completely still. Fang was standing next to Max, his hand in hers.

I watched as the needle slid into Max's skin, and the blue liquid emptied from the needle into her vein. I shuddered. My heart was pounding.

"So?" Gazzy asked after a moment of silence. "How do you... feel?"

Max looked down at her arm, then at each of us.

"Not much different," she said quietly.

I looked around at the disappointed faces. "I'm sure it just takes time, guys," I encouraged them. "In the mean time, let's talk about stuff so that maybe Max will remember quicker."

"Let's go to the living room. Fang, I told you to lie down on that couch," Dr. Martinez said.

Fang brought his hand up into a lazy salute and he started limping towards the living room. "Sure thing, Doc."

We all gathered in the living room, looking at the Christmas tree that Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Gazzy had went to find. It wasn't decorated yet. Apparently their tradition was to decorate it Christmas Eve.

I decided to start the conversation. "So, Gazzy, do you remember that stink bomb you and Iggy put under Max's bed back in Colorado?"

Gazzy laughed. "Wow! Who could forget that? That was the best stink bomb we ever made!"

"Well, the one at that private school we went to was pretty sweet too," Iggy said.

Angel shook her head as she giggled. "Max was so mad at you guys. And it stunk. Really bad."

Fang managed a smirk. "That was just Gazzy."

Gazzy grinned wide. "And I'm gosh darn proud of it!" And as if on cue, he passed gas right then and there.

"Oh, come on Gazzy!" I protested, shoving open the window behind me.

He just laughed.

The conversation went every which way. We talked about life back in Colorado, life on the run, and pretty much everything.

"Ew, what do you mean that that place was homey?!" Angel shrieked. "It was slimey and disgusting and there were rats!"

Gazzy laughed. "You afraid of rats, Angel?"

I shuddered. "Ugh, I am. Nasty little things. But seriously, Gazzy, you must be joking. The subway tunnels in New York are not my idea of home sweet home."

Gazzy shrugged.

"Worst couple of nights of my life."

All of our heads turned. "What was that?" I asked.

Max blinked. "Well they were... my brain practically exploded on all of you."

I couldn't help the gigantic smile that spread across my face. I looked around to see the everyone else had the same expression.

"Guys, that's not a happy thing. It _hurt_."

"Max, you're remembering," Iggy said.

She blinked again, than smiled a bit. "Oh."

"Who's your brother?" Fang asked, testing her memory.

She paused, then recognition entered her brain. "Ari. But... he passed away."

"Where's the School?"

"In California. The Institute is in New York. Itex Headquarters is in Florida. Next."

"What day is December 27?"

"Easy. That's Nudge's Birthday."

It was? Oh, yeah. It was.

I pulled Max into a hug, and Gazzy and Angel joined me as we made a big Flock sandwich.

"Mmkay. Yup. I feel the love, guys, but you're crushing me."

I couldn't tell you how relieved I was that Max was back. And not the brain damaged Max. This was the real Max.

Finally we had our leader, our glue.

Our Flock was finally, _finally_ whole.

**Aww *snuggles the Flock* I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	22. Just Breathing

**Heyo! So, here's this next chapter. I had quite the Writer's Block, but now I know where I want to go with this. So, here it is. Enjoy. (I apologize for any capitalization errors. When I uploaded it, it took away all my capital letters. So I fixed it.)**

_I opened my eyes, surprised to find that i was met by a bright light. the only time that I ever do see is in my dreams._

_But this couldn't possibly be a dream. The ground beneath me felt real. The chemical smell felt real. I could feel the chill of the room._

_where was I? What the hell was going on?_

_W noticed a girl sitting in the corner, and I was shocked by her natural beauty. Her face looked smooth and soft. Her dark brown hair was pulled back to reveal her prominent forehead. Her olive green eyes were staring blankly towards the ceiling, as if questioning whether or not she was in the room at all. She looked shocked; sad, almost._

_I took a step forward. I knew this girl. She looked so familiar. But i couldn't possibly. I hadn't seen anyone since I was nine._

_I wanted to speak to her, to tell her that she was okay. It was strange. I didn't even know this girl, yet I felt this undeniable connection with her._

_I turned when I heard someone coming through the door._

_"It's a pity," the man said to the woman following him in. "The experiment didn't even last the third week."_

_The woman bent down to the girl. I went to shoo her away, but I was stuck in place._

_"It doesn't matter, quinton. The experiments are disposable. Just remember that."_

_What were they talking about? What experiment? I suddenly realized that they were whitecoats, and I felt my stomach drop. Had the whitecoats brought me here?_

_The woman checked the girl's pulse, shaking her head as she stood. "She was weak." Then the two got up and left._

_My breath caught in my throat when i realized this girl wasn't staring at the ceiling at all._

_She was dead._

_I knelt in front of her, my hand visibly shaking as I went to touch her cheek. It was cold; not the human warmth I should have felt on her mocha colored skin...._

_Mocha colored skin? No. It couldn't be... I closed my eyes, touching her face._

_I opened them once more, my body feeling suddenly weak._

_My Nudge was dead. No. No. No. They killed my Nudge. I pulled her limp body to mine. Come back, Nudge. Don't leave me. Not again._

_Not again._

"Iggy, wake up!"

My eyes shot open, shocked that my vision was gone again. I could feel wetness on my eyes. Had i been crying?

"Come on, Iggy. It's christmas. Angel and Gazzy have been waiting downstairs for an hour already."

Nudge. So she wasn't really dead. It had been a dream after all. I couldn't help but smile in relief. Yet, at the same time... it had felt so real. Could it have meant something?

"That's not funny, Iggy. They're actually going to attack me if we don't get presents started pretty soon."

"Sorry, Nudge. Goodness knows no one wants you to be attacked by present-deprived bird kids."

Her soft laugh met my ears, and her footsteps sounded as she left the room again, probably to quiet down the riot downstairs.

I sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down to grab my backpack. Pulling out my blue hoodie and a pair of jeans, I slipped into them quickly. i went to the door, took a quick left, then went the seven steps to the stairs.

"Iggy! it's about time!!" Angel called. "I thought we'd never get to open presents!!"

"Yeah. Sorry, Ange," I said, counting the twelve stairs as I went down. "Torturing you guys is just too much fun."

I could hear people shifting on the couch, so i sat in the empty chair.

"Shall we begin then?" the Doc asked.

"Heck yes!!" Gazzy shouted, grabbing a box from my direct right.

Max cleared her throat. "Gazzy, we didn't say you got to open the first present, you greedy little kid."

I could practically hear Gazzy scowling as he gently placed the present back on the floor.

"I think Dr. Martinez should open her present from us first," Fang said, rummaging through the piled of boxes and bags. I knew he was searching for the light green envelope that held the Doc's present. Fang crossed the room, handing the envelope to her.

"Thank you, Fang," she said, a warm, friendly tone in her voice.

The ripping of paper was the only sound as everyone watched her open the envelope.

"You guys are making christmas dinner?" she said, reading the note inside.

"Well, Iggy is, mainly. The rest of us will help him when needed," Nudge said.

Dr. martinez laughed. "Well, thank you, Iggy. And helpers."

"No prob, Doc," I said, leaning back on my chair.

After that, there was much paper ripping, and shrieking of happiness. I wasn't sure why Angel even tried acting surprised when people opened presents. She knew what was in every box.

"Nudge, this one's for you," Fang said. He had been put in charge of the handing out of the presents.

"From who?" Nudge asked, taking the small box from his hands.

"It's from Iggy," he said, and I knew that six heads turned to look at me, then back to Nudge.

The foot stool creaked a little as she sat down on it, her breathing quiet. She began pulling off the ribbons (that I totally tied myself. See? I'm not a totally useless blind kid), unfolding the paper.

There was a moment of silence as she stared at the necklace inside. I had spent a long time making that for her. I had hid myself in the basement for a whole afternoon, using metal wires to connect the charms to eachother. The silver heart was in the center, along with some other charms that gazzy helped me identify. I was kinda proud of it. But mainly I just hoped that she'd like it.

A small gasp was barely audible, even in the quiet. I smiled lightly. Nudge liked it.

"Wow, Nudge! That's really pretty!" Angel said, crawling over to sit on the floor next to her.

My first thought was that Angel was faking the surprise in her voice. Then i remembered that Nudge said that Angel had a hard time reading my thoughts. So maybe she wasn't really faking it.

"Thank you, Iggy," I heard Nudge say gently. "It's beautiful."

I felt my face get a little warmer. "You're welcome," I mumbled, suddenly aware of the blush rising to my cheeks. That was a bit humiliating. Okay, a lot humiliating.

"Way to go, Romeo," Fang said into my ear, inaudible to everyone else. I reached out my fist, landing a punch to his arm, and he snickered as he went back to the tree to pick out the few remaining presents.

Angel had drew me a picture with wild colors so that i could feel the colors in the picture. Gazzy had made a little bomb figurine out of clay (he had originally planned on making a real bomb, but once max got her memory back, she yelled at him pretty good, apparently). Max and Fang had went and bought me a pair of sunglasses (Max overruled Nudge and decided that her and Fang could go buy gifts instead). Ella and Dr. martinez got me a new pair of shoes, because apparently my old ones looked 'like someone had attempted to eat 'em and threw them back up because of their stench' (Ella's words, not mine). I was quite content with all my gifts, but I couldn't help but notice the one present I had been anticipating the most wasn't there...

* * *

I got started on christmas dinner, pulling out all the food from the fridge. I had shooed everyone out of the kitchen. Max wanted to be helpful, but to be honest, any food she touches seems to turn into blackened disgustingness (new ability, perhaps? or inability, more like it). I was busy mashing potatoes when I heard Nudge's footsteps coming towards me.

"Nudge, I said I got it," I said before she could say anything.

"Don't worry. I won't get in the way of your 'Christmas Masterpiece'. I just want to talk to you, is all. Do you mind?" she hopped up onto the counter by the oven.

"Sure," I said, not stopping what I was doing. "About what?"

"I know you're probably wondering why I didn't get you a present...." she started quietly, her heart quickening a little. Was she nervous about talking to me?

"It crossed my mind. But, seriously, Nudge. It's okay. Being here with you is all a need for Christmas." The picture of her eyes staring lifelessly to the sky entered my mind again, and I shuddered. Yes. Her life was a gift to me enough.

"Well, the thing is, I do have a gift for you."

My head turned. "Yeah?"

I knew she had nodded, because their was a moment of silence. I guess she realized I couldn't see a nod, then added a quick 'yeah'.

"It's just that I can't physically put it into a box and put your name on it. I'll give it to you after dinner, which smells great, by the way."

I stopped what I was doing, reaching out to where Nudge was sitting, and she placed her hands in mine. "You expected any less?"

She laughed, like christmas bells sounding in my ears. "Nope."

I leaned forward, touching my lips to her forehead. Her heartbeat was clearly audible to me, as always, and it was beating wildly. I backed up, knowing I needed to finish making dinner.

"That's what I thought." I turned back to the pot of potatoes, but my mind was thinking more about what Nudge was planning more than the food.

* * *

I followed Nudge down the basement stairs, feeling the change in temperature as we descended.

"Nudge, what are we doing down here?"

"You'll see!" she said with a laugh, obviously excited.

"Are your eyes closed?" she teased, taking my hand and leading me through all the rubble.

"Very funny. But seriously, Nudge, what's going on?"

She tapped my head, silently telling me to sit down. I did so, not really knowing what I was sitting on. I heard her sit beside me, her breathing coming in long deep breaths.

"Okay, i like to call this 'Just Breathing'."

Call what? But when I heard the gentle notes of a piano, it all clicked. A song. We all knew Nudge had quite the musical ability. In our home in colorado, we had had a keyboard, and she had taught herself to play. I had wanted to learn too, and be one of those blind piano players like Stevie Wonder or Ray Charles, but apparently i'm just not that cool.

But nudge, she had quite the talent. My eyes closed, a long relaxed exhale escaping as I listened to the beautiful melody. Her gentle voice joined in.

_Im so glad it's you,  
Sitting here, sleeping next to me.  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
I don't know what to do,  
But rest on your shoulder peacefully.  
Breathe in, breathe out._

_And you have no idea how much you mean to me.  
No, you have no idea what you do to me._

_I hear your voice, when I can't sleep.  
Though I'm tired and I ache I can still have my dreams.  
And when I cry out, tears drown my eyes,  
I just picture your smile, spread my wings, and I fly.  
When I'm with you, I feel so free.  
You're my rock, my joy, and I hope you'll agree.  
I need you, do you need me?_

_I'm tired, and I'm weak,  
But next to you I'm okay.  
Breathe in, breathe out,  
jJust breathe in, breathe out.  
I'll be here with you forever,  
If you want to let me stay.  
Breathe in, breathe out._

_And you have no idea how much you mean to me.  
No, you have no idea what you do to me._

_I hear your voice, when I can't sleep.  
Though I'm tired and I ache I can still have my dreams.  
And when I cry out, tears drown my eyes,  
I just picture your smile, spread my wings, and I fly.  
When I'm with you, I feel so free.  
You're my rock, my joy, and I hope you'll agree.  
I need you, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

The song ended on a quiet high note that faded away into the air. I was beyond shocked, amazed...

...and totally, undeniably in love.

"That... was beautiful."

I felt her head rest softly on my shoulder. "Good," she whispered. My hand went through her soft brown hair. I kissed the top of her head.

If you asked the Flock if I was a very lovey-dovey person, they probably would have laughed in your face. But Nudge... she was amazing. Adorable, funny, beautiful. And even though I made fun of Fang for his feelings for Max, now I understood what he had gone through.

* * *

Today had been an amazing Christmas. The Flock was together, the Flock was happy, and I was in love with the greatest person on the planet.

I was lying in my bed, listening to Nudge's breathing, her calm heartbeat. She was asleep, though it had taken her a while. I started drifting off too, my song playing on repeat in my mind.

My heart stopped when a hand slapped over my mouth, my body pinned down to the bed. I heard a muffled scream, and I struggled to be free from my captors.

"Iggy!" a muffled shout reached my ears. My whole body went into a panic.

Nudge's frantic voice was the last thing i heard, then a sickly sweet aroma filled my senses, and I blacked out.

**GAH! What shall happen next?!?!? NUDGEEE!!! Anyways, I wrote the chorus to that Iggy's song a year ago, and I got the inspiration to finish it through this story. Then I thought I should put it in this story. :) Like? Don't like? Oh, and I'm sorry if the beginning confused me. But confusion never killed anyone, rightio? Um, review, guys. Tell me what you think.**


	23. Deja vu?

**Sorry for the delay... I should've finished this earlier, but you guys have no idea what a procrastinator I am.** **Anyways.. I really REALLY want to apologize for all the mistakes in the last chapter. Usually my chapters are checked better than that... I was in a hurry so when I redid all the capitalization, I missed a lot. Again, I'm sorry.**

I woke up dizzy, sweaty, and confused. I sat up, tilting my head to listen. I could hear the birds chirping outside, and people mumbling downstairs in the kitchen.

My breathing wouldn't slow. What had happened last night?

"Nudge?" I said quietly, but I knew too well that she wasn't there. I couldn't hear her breathing.

I dashed out of the room, not even bothering to pull pants on over my boxers.

I ran down the stairs, hoping I had had another one of those terrible dreams.

"Is Nudge down here?" I asked, entering the kitchen.

A moment of silence took place while I waited frantically for them to answer.

"We thought she was still sleeping," Max said.

"Dammit!" I yelled, my fist banging the doorway. They took my Nudge. How did they manage to take her away? How did I not hear them coming?!

"What's wrong, Iggy?" Gazzy asked.

"They took her away. I was in the freaking room as them and I let them carry her away!" I could feel my knees starting to shake, sick to my stomach.

"_What?!"_ six voices all said at once.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Ella questioned.

"Itex. Wingtech. The School. Who knows," Angel mumbled quietly.

I felt my fists clench. "They're ass holes, that's who 'they' are. _God_, as soon as I get my hands on whoever fucking did this..." I let my voice fade as my body felt weaker. I fell onto the floor.

Someone's hand appeared on my shoulder, and I held my face in my hands.

"We're going to get her back, Ig," Max said softly.

"I should've been listening better. I should've been awake. I could have stopped them. I can't _believe_ I didn't stop them. _Dammit_!"

Several heartbeats stood around me, concern and panic practically radiating off of their bodies.

"We have to go after them," Gazzy said.

"How?" Fang questioned. "We have no idea where they went."

My whole body was quivering. Nudge. I'm so sorry, Nudge. But suddenly, everything around me started to fade away. The sounds, the ground beneath me. It was almost as if I was being carried somewhere else.

_"Come on, Iggy!"_

_Gazzy? I turned my head up. We were in a forest, tall trees surrounding me. It was night, I think. Dark and cold. I could see a young boy standing in the bushes, looking far out to the left of me._

_I could see again! I looked down at my hands, flipping them to look at the backs, then the palms. How did I come from the Martinez house to this huge evergreen forest?_

_"Coming!"_

_My head shot to the left. Was that my voice I just heard? Gazzy was definitely throwing voices again._

_But Gazzy hadn't said a word, and I saw myself walking right past me towards Gazzy._

_"We need to catch up with the others. They said they'd meet us at the caves a few minutes north from here," Gazzy said._

_"Sure." I looked over at myself. Man, I was tall. And I needed a haircut. Really badly... Did I really look like that, or was that how my mind pictured myself?_

_"Look, man, I know you're worried about Nudge. I think I can speak for the whole Flock when I say we'll kick those whitecoat asses when we get to the NAOES headquarters."_

_The other Iggy nodded, and his head turned, and it almost looked like he was staring right into my eyes. A smirk appeared on his lips. Why did I find that funny?_

_"Thanks, Gazzy. I know."_

Next thing I knew, I was shot back into the Martinez house, arguing voices filling my ears.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Angel said angrily, in a tone extremely unlike her. "We can't just sit here and hope that some day in the future she'll come back."

_The... future?_

These dreams were too real to be just dreams. I could practically still feel Nudge's cold cheeks on my fingertips.

My whole body shuddered. Could I have seen the future before it got here?

I needed to go. _Right now._

I stood up, moving between Fang and Max as I went to go back up the stairs.

I went back to our room, stuffing everything into my backpack, and grabbing Nudge's from the corner.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" That was Max.

"We don't have much time," I said stiffly. "The woman said that she didn't even last the third week. That means we only have two weeks to find her."

"Come again?" Fang said. They were both following me back down the stairs.

"I don't have time to explain. We need to get going right now!"

A firm hand grabbed my wrist, and I tried to pry it off.

"Let go, Fang," I said harshly.

"Come on, Iggy. Just wait a minute and explain it to us. You need to stop and relax and explain what's going on."

I resisted the urge to punch him in the face and make a break for it. I took a long deep breath, turning to face my brother.

"Fine. But you're all going to think I'm insane."

Max laughed a little. "Nothing new there, Ig." I rolled my eyes, going to the living room to explain to the Flock what had been happening to me.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Gazzy said, the rocking chair creaking as he leaned forward. "You have been seeing the future, and you think that Nudge is going to... die in less than three weeks?"

I nodded.

"Do you think that maybe that's why I can't hear your thoughts? Because you have been developing mind powers of your own?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. But, guys, it was so real. She was.... cold." My whole body started shaking again. I held in my emotions. I couldn't let them see me cry. I just couldn't.

A small hand gripped my shoulder, a gesture that was probably meant to be comforting. It didn't really help, though. I was too much of a wreck for any comfort to come through.

"Iggy, go get some pants on, and then we'll go."

My head snapped up. _Pants?_ I hadn't even remembered to put pants on. On my list of priorities, I guess pants weren't high on the list.

"Okay."

* * *

It had been an emotional departure when we left the Martinez household. Well, for everyone else. I was itching to get out of there. The more time we spent saying sappy farewells, the more time Nudge was with those monsters.

But when we finally took to the sky, fast wasn't fast enough. And no matter how much progress we made, it wasn't enough progress.

Fang had searched for the location of the NAOES headquarters, like Gazzy had mentioned in my vision, and he had figured out that it was in Seattle.

"So, if Gazzy said Nudge was in NAOES headquarters in your vision, the only reason we think that is because you had seen it in a vision, so what if she's not really there, we just think she is because you saw Gazzy say it in your vision?" Angel gasped for breath as she finished her long sentence.

"What? I'm confused...." Gazzy said.

"Well, the place exists, doesn't it? And NAOES stands for National Association of Experimental Sciences. (Again, made up name. If NAOES is the name for something else, it's just a coincidence) Doesn't that sound like the kind of place they'd take a bird kid?" Fang said.

"This whole vision thing creeps me out, honestly," Max added.

I stayed silent. _Go faster,_ I thought. _Get there faster._

The air got chillier around me, and I knew by now that the sun was almost setting. The wind was howling in the late December sky.

_Nudge would like this_, I thought absentmindedly, then felt my stomach twist into knots when I remembered once more where she was.

There was more chatter going on around me, but I pretty much tuned it all out. I couldn't think straight. Our Flock had just been reunited, and now the one responsible for bringing us back together was gone. Worse yet, I knew what was going to happen, and I didn't know whether or not it was going to change.

The sound of something cutting through the air disturbed my thoughts. A helicopter.

"Guys, get out of the air!" Max commanded, and I followed the sound of Gazzy's wings flapping downward.

I could feel the change in temperature as we descended, and I landed in the dirt, stumbling onto my knees. My landings aren't always that graceful, especially since I can't see the ground.

I stood, brushing myself off. I was in a forest. I could hear the winds blowing through the trees.

"Come on, Iggy!" I heard Gazzy call from a distance away.

I sighed, trudging through the bushes towards him.

"Coming!" I called, walking around a tree and to my friend.

I stopped beside him, his heart beating rapidly after that fast landing.

"We need to catch up with the others. They said they'd meet us at the caves a few minutes north from here," Gazzy said.

"Sure," I replied.

"Look, man, I know you're worried about Nudge. I think I can speak for the whole Flock when I say we'll kick those whitecoat asses when we get to the NAOES headquarters."

Wait. Hadn't I heard that before? Had he said that before we left?

_No, of course not_, I thought. _You knew this was going to happen._

It was going to take me a while before I got used to that.

I turned my head to where I had been standing watching this happen earlier that day. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Gazzy. I know."

We walked off in search of a clearing so we could take off again.

The flight was quiet. I think Gazzy was giving me space, and I was actually really grateful for that.

We landed a few minutes later, and I could hear the other three all around the crackling of a fire.

"Thank goodness," Angel breathed.

"It's about time, guys," Max said. "We were about to go back and search for you."

"Sorry," I said. "We took a wrong turn and then we got stuck in traffic."

I could tell Max was glaring at me, but I decided to ignore it as I sat next to Fang.

We didn't talk all the much while we ate dinner. Fang told us he'd take first watch, and I decided not to argue.

I lay down on my back, Angel snuggling on my right side, and Gazzy resting to the left of me.

I closed my eyes, hoping that Nudge would be with me in my dreams that night.

**So... good? Bad? If you guys have any suggestions for the plot or something, you can send in a review, or PM me. Either is awesome :D**


	24. Weird Situations

**I like this chapter. I'm not sure why. ^_^ I hope that you guys enjoy it too. Anyways, comment, review, tell me your life story... (haha stripedpolkadots :D)**

I had almost gotten used to not feeling like my brain was going to explode out of my ears. But apparently God had felt that I needed a reminder as to what I had been missing.

I groaned. It was cold, and I was aching, but it was nothing compared to the drums banging in my head.

"Sweetheart? Are you awake? Oh, poor thing."

Who the heck was that? What was I even doing here? I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light of the room forced me to snap them shut again.

My hand reached up to rub my temple. My mind was scrambling to remember my last waking moments. I only remembered falling asleep to the sound of Iggy softly humming his Christmas song. He had thought that I couldn't hear him, but his voice had lulled me to sleep. Obviously something was missing in my memory, because now I was in a strange room with a strange person beside me.

"Where am I?" I said, my voice hoarse.

"We call it the Now, but, to be honest, none of us really know..." The voice was female.

"We?" I opened my eyes again, this time slowly and cautiously. I was staring up at a woman; well, she was actually a teenager, who appeared to be a little older than Max. Her blue eyes, which were a much deeper blue than Iggy's, stared intently through dark blonde wisps of hair.

"I'm Lynsey," she said, holding out her hand to help me to a sitting position. I groaned as I came up, all the blood rushing to my head.

"Nudge," I replied, for the first time actually looking around the room. There was a dozen or so other kids in the room, ranging from Gazzy's age to Lynsey's age. The room was a harsh white.

After being on the run for so long, I knew by now that waking up in a white room usually meant trouble.

"I'm out of here," I said firmly, standing to my feet. Several heads all turned to stare at me, and I didn't meet their eyes as I waltzed up to the nearest wall. If I found those idiots who put me in here, they were definitely going to hear from me. Anger was boiling inside me, and as I approached the wall, I held out my arms so I could go straight through.

I completely expected to exit this room with no troubles, but life just isn't that easy, is it? When my hands laid themselves against the wall, I felt my head tilt slightly in confusion. I put pressure against the wall, hoping maybe I just had to try harder. No matter how hard I pushed, it just wouldn't work.

"Let. Me. Out. Dammit!!" I shouted, hitting the wall with every word. My whole body was radiating rage. They took me away from the Flock! They put me in this room where I couldn't see if Max was recovering okay, or if Gazzy was behaving himself, or Iggy...

A lump caught in my throat, and the rage dwindled as I slid my back against the wall until I was sitting on the floor. Oh, Iggy.

Most of the other kids were staring at me, but I didn't care. Let them think that they were sharing a room with a freak. It was the truth, anyways.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I held them back. I couldn't cry. Absolutely not. I put my face in my hands, exhaling loudly.

A gentle hand appeared on my shoulder. "There, there. You'll be okay. We're all here."

It was Lynsey again. It was strange. She didn't even know me, yet she seemed to be as caring about me as she would be to a friend she had known for years.

And even though I didn't know this girl, her words slowly made my heart slow back to its normal speed.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"Sure thing," she said, looking down almost curiously at her hands, then back up to my eyes.

"Why are we here?" I asked calmly. I knew I should still be panicking, yet somehow those emotions felt duller, in a way.

Lynsey shrugged. "The kids all say they're taken away for different things. Some say they're being injected with drugs, others say they're being asked questions, then forced to run on treadmills. Some people don't remember at all."

I blinked. My suspicions seemed to be correct. This had to be some branch of Itex, or something. They had stooped so low as to kidnap regular kids for their stupid experiments. At least, I just assumed they were normal kids. I couldn't see any wings or tails or anything like that.

"Here, come meet some people," Lynsey said, hopping up and offering her hand to me once more. I accepted it, and she helped me from my spot on the floor.

She led me to a group of four kids, all huddled in a tight circle.

"Hey guys?" Lynsey said clearly to get their attention. "This is Nudge."

Four heads turned to stare at me, and I froze in shock as I stared one of them in the eyes.

"Hey, Nudge. I didn't think I'd see you again."

* * *

I didn't think that I could have been dropped into a weirder situation. Not only was I in some sort of Itex lab with a bunch of kids I didn't know, now I found out I actually knew someone here.

Lynsey had left us alone, and we had gone to a corner of the room to talk.

"How on earth did you end up here?" I asked, folding my hands on my lap.

He sighed, looking up to the corner of the room. He leaned back on his hands, tilting his head even farther back to stare at the ceiling.

"Tommy," I said firmly, wanting him to answer my question.

"Yeah, well, my parents didn't take too well to me helping you guys," he said, his hazel eyes staring intently into mine.

I looked down. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"I'd rather help you than my parents, anyways. They sent me here. They said I'd be better off being experimented on in the name of science. Or something like that. Some kids get grounded, others get sent to experimentational facilities."

It was strange how well I knew how that felt. "I'm sorry," I repeated softly.

"Not your fault," he said with a shrug. "So, did you find your siblings?" When I looked at him wondering how he knew that, he added, "I overheard my parents."

"We found them. But now I have no idea if they're okay." I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I hope they're alright. You guys seem like a good group of kids."

I nodded once, but didn't respond. I missed them already. I imagined that we were all gathered around a fire, laughing and joking. Gazzy was obviously making some kind of joke, and Angel was telling him how gross he could be, while Max and Fang were watching eachother, thinking no one else was noticing. And Iggy... well, he was sitting with me, mumbling about the food being 'underwhelming', and bumping me with his shoulder comfortingly.

Tommy cleared his throat, and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Sorry. I just miss 'em," I said honestly. It was his turn to nod.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "A week or two? I dunno. Has it been Christmas yet?"

I blinked, remembering that Christmas day. "I was kidnapped the night after Christmas. I don't know how long I was out for, though."

He sighed. "Most of these people have been in here a couple weeks. Him, over there," he pointed to a boy a little younger than me, "We think he was the first one to be put in here. But he doesn't remember much. Then Lynsey was put here after."

I looked over at Lynsey, who was brushing her hands through a girl's hair while she rested on her shoulder. I could already tell she had taken on the role as the group's mother. Their comforter. She reminded me a little of Max, only without the tough exterior.

"She's really wonderful with all the kids," he said, as if replying to my thoughts.

"I can tell," I said, looking over at him. He was watching her, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What have they done to you, while you've been here?" I asked.

He looked back to me, his eyes suddenly expressing his sadness. He pulled up his sleeves, revealing needle marks all up his arms.

"If I stop paying attention, don't take offense. I kind of go through dazed spells."

I felt my brows pull closer together in concern. The people who worked here were monsters. These poor children.

A speaker came on, and a low male voice came on. "Nudge, please stand by the door."

My head turned up at my name being called. What? They wanted me to go willingly? Heck no.

"No," I said loudly, knowing they were probably listening in.

"You have no choice, Nudge. You'll put all the other experiments in the room at risk."

I looked over at Tommy, who's eyes had glazed over as he stared blankly at the ceiling. I sighed. No, I couldn't put them in danger.

I guess I'd have to face these losers.

* * *

I was led down a hall by a group of big robot things. They weren't Flyboys. No, they looked much more stupid, but stronger.

They pushed me into another white room, this one much smaller than the other and filled with supplies. Vials, needles, and a weird computer thing.

"Ah, if it isn't Nudge. I've heard alot about you."

The voice came from a man standing by a large chair. He was pale, with dark brown hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and a stupid grin on his face. Not to mention a white coat.

I hated him already.

"Darn, wish I could say the same," I muttered sarcastically. "Where are my friends?"

"Don't worry. We left them be. We just wanted you."

I didn't know whether or not he was lying, but I prayed to God that he was. I could feel my anger building up again.

"Now, we've found your newest mutation quite fascinating. The ability to move through solid objects is something we wish to harvest for our own use."

"Would you now?" I asked, not even pretending to be interested.

"Yes, actually," he said, his smile not fading. "I've heard that you and your group are not ones to.... cooperate in our studies."

"I guess not," I said, shrugging. "We were born rebels."

"Yes..." he said, trying not to lose patience. "I have an offer to make you. You cooperate with our studies, and we'll leave your precious friends alone."

"How about you let me and all those kids go, and I'll leave you almost in one piece?" I snarled, taking a step forward. Immediately, the robots closed in on me.

"That's not how this deal works, Nudge," the man said, his smile curling down into an intense anger. "Observe."

The lights dimmed and a screen appeared from the ceiling. The Television flicked on, and I felt my blood run cold.

There was footage of the Flock sleeping in some sort of cave.

"You cooperate, and your Flock will survive."

I gulped down all my fear, hiding it from my face. Keep the tough exterior. Don't let them know they're beating you.

"How long?" I asked, glaring at the whitecoat.

"A year or so, depending on how much we can learn."

A year. I didn't think I'd be able to stay away from my Flock for a whole year.

"So," the man said, stepping towards me, as if to mock me in his victory. "Do we have a deal?"

I felt my knees shake a little, and I straightened out. This was for the Flock. I had to do it. I had no choice.

"We have a deal."

***gasps* NO! Nudge! Don't do it! ... yeah. =D**


	25. Outbursts and Confusion

**Hey! This chapter's a bit short, but I promise that I'll try and make my next one longer... Enjoy this chapter, guys!**

I stumbled into the room, my knees buckling underneath me. I didn't even bother to stand up again. I rolled over onto my back, taking a deep breath as I stared at the ceiling. My whole body ached.

"Nudge, you okay?" Tommy asked, kneeling beside me.

_No. I'm really not. My Flock is being threatened by Itex and I just signed my life away. Now I'm tired, sore, and I miss my family._

"Uh huh," I answered, trying not to let my real emotions out. "Just fine."

He tilted his head at me, then stood again, going back to the corner where he and a group of kids sat.

I sat up slowly, crawling over to the nearest wall. I leaned against it, closing my eyes. I wondered if the Flock was okay. I had no way of insuring that the whitecoat would keep his promises to me. But what else could I do about it?

My hand came up to my face, hiding my grimace from the inhabitants of this tiny hell. I longed for Iggy to be there, holding me against his chest. Even just him sitting next to me would make a world of difference. If they even put one finger on him... My fists clenched. I was frustrated with this whole situation.

I looked up, and Lynsey was staring at me. She tilted her head to the side, and I tried my best to keep steam from coming out of my ears. For a moment I couldn't look away from her gaze.

After a moment, she smirked at me. My brow came up, and I was curious as to why she found this amusing. I took a deep breath, and all my anger and frustration seemed to release itself from my body and evaporating into some distant memory.

I blinked, wondering why I suddenly felt numb, but I decided it was just my way of coping with the situation.

Lynsey motioned for me to come sit with her, and I pushed myself up and crossed the white tiles to where she sat.

"Was it as terrible as I think it was?"

I nodded, not feeling the need to lie to her.

She looked at the ground. "I thought so. I knew when I saw... those things on your back that they'd treat you badly. Are they... what I think they are?"

I froze. I strained my neck to see my back. It wasn't that noticeable, was it? And the thing was, she didn't seem that scared of me. Nervous, maybe, but not scared. Maybe she'd just seen enough weird stuff that she wasn't affected by that stuff anymore.

"Depends," I said softly. "What do you think they are?"

She shrugged her shoulders, seeming to shy away a little bit.

I sighed. I was sure she'd figure it out on her own if I didn't tell her.

"They're wings," I said quietly.

Her eyes widened a little, but she didn't flinch away. "Tommy was right," she said, almost barely audible. "You aren't like the other kids here."

I cracked a small smile. "I guess I'm not."

She smiled back. Well, apparently I wasn't too terrifying, because she wasn't cowering in a corner or anything.

"But you're a good person, Nudge. I can see that. So even if you aren't 'normal'," she made quotation marks with her fingers as she said the word, "I know that I'm not about to treat you like you're a freak or anything. We all have our share of... abnormalities." She looked around the room.

What could be more abnormal than having wings?

"Like Hickory over there," she said. "He claims he didn't know any other languages when he got here. Now he speaks Italian, French, German, Spanish, and a bunch of other languages that we don't know. He has no idea why."

Well, that was a little weird. Not necessarily life shattering, but a little weird nonetheless.

"And her," she said, motioning to the girl I had seen her comforting earlier. "Her blood is white. And her eyes are changing to white too."

Sure enough, her eyes opened, and she looked as if she were staring as far up as she could so all you could see were the whites of her eyes.

"I know that probably won't make you feel better, but I just hope you know that no one thinks you're a freak here."

I nodded, but on the inside I wondered what the hell they were doing to these people.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been there. I didn't know whether it was night or day. I was terribly disoriented.

Passing the time was very difficult. We tried our best to always be talking or doing something, so that we didn't go mad with boredom.

"So, Nudge, where are you from?" Paul, an unusually tall kid who was older than me, asked.

I'd never thought about that before.

"California?" I answered. Well, at least, that was where I was kept for the first six or seven years of my life.

"You sound so sure of yourself," Tommy said with a laugh.

The group of us laughed together, like we were old buddies or something.

I heard a noise of the opposite corner of the room, mentally noting that someone was using the toilet in the corner of the room and not to look that direction.

"How about you, Lynsey?" I asked. "Where are you from?"

"Vancouver," she answered softly.

"Ah, so you're Canadian, eh?" Paul said with a laugh.

Lynsey laughed too, and playfully shoved him for teasing her.

"We don't say 'eh' as much as you'd think. And we do not live in igloos, and we do not ride moose to school." She said that as if she was answering the questions for us Americans before we asked them.

Tommy smiled. "That would be kinda cool though."

"Living in igloos? Yeah, quite literally!" That was Paul again.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Paul, I know you think you're funny, but you're not, really."

A chorus of 'oh!'s and 'You got told, Paul!'s erupted, then laughter.

Paul shrugged. "It's okay, Tom, I know you're just jealous."

Tommy rolled his eyes again. "Hardly," he mumbled, only loud enough for me to hear, as I was sitting next to him.

The speaker above our heads came on again. "Anita," it said simply.

The 'white blood girl' stood from her place in the circle, her brows knitted together with nervousness and fear.

Lynsey stood, hugging the girl and putting her forehead against Anita's. "It'll be okay. We're waiting here for you," she whispered.

Then she let go of her, and Anita held herself tall as she approached the door. I must admit I was proud of her bravery. I was praying to God that they wouldn't hurt her badly.

But apparently God had different plans, because she never returned to the room.

* * *

We waited for a long time. We had continued talking, acting as if things were okay, yet every once in a while I'd see everyone glance at the door, hoping it would open and Anita would be back.

I think that Lynsey was the most nervous of us all. She twiddled her thumbs, constantly waiting for the door to open. It had been way too long for it to have been a normal testing, and she knew it.

Finally, she couldn't seem to take it anymore. She stood, looking up and around her, talking to someone she could not see.

"Where's Anita?" she called.

"Classified information, Lynsey."

Her fists clenched a little, and I stared up at her, her eyes revealing intense rage that was extremely uncharacteristic of her.

"You tell me what happened to Anita, you assholes!"

Everyone was staring at her shock, wondering whether or not we should try and calm her down. I looked over at Tommy, who was suddenly kicking one of the walls.

"Screw. All. Of. This," he ground out, as if Lynsey's outburst had triggered his anger too.

And then, to my surprise, the whole room went into an uproar. Some were crying, others were screaming, and some were beating against the walls so hard that they were staining the room red with their blood.

My body felt so weighed down with emotions. I hated this place. Look at what they were doing to these people? The whitecoats were monsters. They took me away from my family.

I felt my body curl up against a wall. I was tired, hungry, and I was stuck in this hell. Tears started forming in my eyes, but they wouldn't come.

Screams and cries filled the room, but Lynsey's screeching overpowered them all. I looked up from my spot on the floor, and seemed to see all of it in slow motion.

She blinked once, as if snapping out of her outburst. Her chest moved in and out dramatically as she tried to catch her breath. She put her hand to her head, her body falling to the ground as if an invisible force was crushing her.

I saw her mumble something, but I couldn't quite see what it was. She was shaking, looking around the room at the chaos around her. She struggled to stand once more, her body quivering as she tried to stay up.

"Stop!" I heard her voice a little underneath the racket of the room.

"I SAID STOP!"

The whole room suddenly went dead silent. Everyone was silent. Everyone was still. Weird.

"It's going to be alright, everyone," Lynsey said, softly. "We're going to be okay."

My whole body relaxed, and that numb feeling returned. Everyone looked as confused as I was, but went back to where they had been sitting before, as if nothing had happened.

I looked to Tommy, who's feet and hands were raw and bloody. But he seemed to be alright.

I looked at Lynsey, who still held her hand to her temple. Her face looked calm, but her eyes still held something in them that confused me...

Something clicked in my brain. This numb feeling... it was connected to her.

Was she controlling our emotions?

**I hope you guys liked it, but if you didn't, you can tell me....**

**OH! And I almost forgot... I put Iggy's Song on youtube. My username is cannedkiwi, and it's titled 'Simply Breathing', so check it out if you want. (It's not an awesome recording, because I'm not that good... please know that... XD)**


	26. Just call me 'Mr Stoic'

**I apologize for the long wait. I didn't really know what I wanted for this chapter, but I think I got it right. :)**

That next morning was hard on all of us. I know that we were all thinking of the same thing, but none of us dared to mention it.

"Come on, Ig," Max said, nudging me with her toe and walking away.

I reached out for my backpack and followed her. Though I felt so heavy with anger and disappointment, I still managed to take to the sky with the rest of them.

"We'll get to Seattle in about 4 hours, I think," Fang said from above me.

4 hours. That wasn't soon enough. But I kept my mouth shut. I knew that complaining wouldn't help us get there faster.

The flock flew in an unnatural silence. Only the wind rushing past our ears could be heard as we flew on high over a city. If you're wondering, I knew that because it stunk like smog, and it was a little more difficult to breathe. (Smart blind kid, I am)

I barely noticed when three of the others were suddenly ahead of us. I tilted my head for a moment, and sure enough, I recognized the large swooping of Fang's wings to my right.

"Ig? We need to talk," he said.

I still didn't fully trust Fang, not after he ratted us out to Itex. But Nudge seemed to trust him, so I was going to try as well.

"About?" I asked, my voice low and raspy from lack of speaking to anyone that day.

"You know what about," Fang replied. I shrugged.

"Then there's nothing that I want to say-"

"Just listen, then." Fang interuppted. "I know this is difficult for you. Hell, it's difficult on all of us. Angel was sobbing for a good chunk of the night. Gazzy's on the verge of tears, which is just wrong. Max is pretending to be strong about it but-" He paused, then his voice got softer. "I know she's crying inside too."

My head turned to face Fang's. If this was some sort of pep talk it wasn't worried.

"Anyways," he continued. "I know you're struggling. I just- think we need to put a strong front up. For the kids, you know?"

"Not everyone's an emotionless ass like you, Fang," I said, my anger flaring, then I flinched once I realized what I had said.

There was a long pause, and I knew he was resisting the urge to yell at me. "Look, Iggy, I'm just saying that Gazzy and Angel need us to be strong. They're scared, and with you turning into a flying zombie isn't all that comforting. Nudge is going to be okay. We're going to be there in a few hours, and we're going to bust her out of there, and get as far away as we can."

"I can't believe I let them take her. I was right there. I could've stopped them. I should've-" My voice started fading into the wind.

"There wasn't anything you could do. None of us were prepared for that. Don't blame yourself."

"But it was. Stop trying to make me feel better, Fang. All you're doing is lying to me."

"I know you just want to sulk in a corner or something, especially since it's-"

"Don't say it. It will just make me more angry." I wasn't even going to think about that.

I knew he had just shrugged. "Well, since it's 'that day', I know you feel bad about it. But we'll get there in no time."

I nodded once, but I still felt that terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"But can you maybe be strong? For Gazzy and Angel?"

"Sure," I mumbled, speeding up to catch with the others. "Just call me 'Mr. Stoic'."

We must have slowed down, because I couldn't hear them anymore. I tilted my head, wondering if perhaps they were above or below us.

"They're still a ways ahead yet," Fang said.

I nodded, but everything around me started fading away. I remembered this feeling all too well, and I knew what was going to happen next.

_I looked down towards the long highway that stretched out below me. Tiny cars that looked like ants crawled along the road towards their individual destinations. Was this vision of something that was going to happen while we were flying?_

_I looked to my right, seeing the olive-skinned boy beside me, his face emotionless and statue-like. I turned my head to look ahead, seeing Angel, Max, and Gazzy about a mile ahead of us, nothing but three small flies against the intense blue that was the sky._

_The smallest of the three suddenly dropped like a stone, a high-pitched scream heard even at this distance._

_"Angel," I said, flying as fast as I could towards her. I wished that I could be as fast as Max, and I would be there in a second, but I watched as she continued to fall down, down, and down._

_"No!" I could hear Max screaming. "Angel!"_

_I swooped downwards, and my eyes experienced one of the most gruesome sights I had ever seen._

_Angel's frail body smacked against the ground, a burst of bright red exploding in every which way. Her whole back was twisted in an unnatural way, and she lay perfectly still with blank eyes._

_My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Oh my God, Angel._

I was jolted back into reality, my sight gone once more.

"Angel!" I said, snapping out of my grief and flying as fast as I could after the three ahead.

"Ig, what the hell?" Fang called from behind me, but I didn't stop.

I could hear their talking, and I knew that I was a hundred feet away or so.

As if on cue, Angel began screaming bloody murder, falling out of the sky.

"Angel," I said, diving down after her. Her scream became louder and louder as I got closer to her. I reached out my arms, and pulled her body into my chest. I snapped out my wings, my muscles straining as gravity tried to bring us back to earth.

I held Angel's quivering body closer to me, as she continued to scream, and I knew she was in intense pain, though why that was, I didn't know yet. My brain throbbed, and I winced as she let out a pathetic cry.

I began to descend, unable to hear the others high above me. I could feel the pressure of the air around me lessening as I came closer to the ground. I pulled my wings all the way out to soften my landing, ending up on a soft grassy surface. I came down onto my knees, lowering Angel's body to the ground.

I let my fingertips roam over her head, then her arms and legs, searching for any injuries that she could have gotten. I checked her wings, and I found that her left one was fractured. But other than that, she appeared to be alright. Well, except for the screaming.

The sound of three bird kids landing behind me made my head snap up.

"Is she okay?" Max asked breathlessly, instantly at my side.

"Her wing is fractured," I replied. "No other injuries."

Max's breathing was quick and panicked. Gazzy came to my other side, watching his sister in silence, though I knew the alarms in his brain were exploding. Fang came around to the other side of Angel, and he was probably trying to help Angel stop screaming.

Max reached out, pulling Angel's head into her lap. "Shhh, baby, shhh," she whispered over and over.

I sat there in silence, confused and a bit breathless. Angel's screaming faded to whimpers, and slowly she seemed to regain control of her pain.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" Max asked.

"My wings," her tiny voice replied, heavy and shaky from crying.

"Both of them?" I asked. Only one of them was injured.

"Yes," she said. "I was just flying, and all of a sudden they hurt so bad that I couldn't flap anymore. I was falling and falling and I was so scared-"

"You're okay now, Ange," Gazzy piped up as she shuffled closer to her, probably grasping her tiny hand in his.

"Another vision, Iggy?" That was Fang.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"Well it's good that you caught her in time."

Well, duh.

"We need to find a place farther away from the highway. There's a valley just over there. We can stay there while Angel recovers."

"Sure," I replied, moving to pick up Angel.

She sniffled as I lifted her from the ground. "I can walk, Iggy."

"Nah. Don't want to take any chances," I said. Though it was really that I was so afraid I was going to lose her too that I needed to be reassured that her heart was still beating and her lungs were still breathing.

* * *

The air around me was getting colder as the sun began setting behind the hill. We were too close to the highway to start a fire, so we all gathered together to stay warm.

"We need to get going again," I blurted impatiently, and I could feel two pairs of eyes staring at me. I knew that both Gazzy and Angel were asleep already.

"You know we can't do that. Angel's not up for it. Whatever happened took a major toll on her," Max said.

"I'll carry her then. Come on, this is Nudge's life we're talking about!"

Fang's hard stare was practically bearing holes into my face.

"Iggy. Your vision said that she had at least two weeks. She's strong. She can last while Angel's recovering. She's no use to this mission with injured wings."

My fingers grasped the grass by my sides. "I can't. Just. Sit. Here." I ground out, keeping my voice low. "She's sitting there in that hell; today of all days!"

Max sighed. I was probably being selfish. I knew in the back of my mind that they were right. After all, Angel was my family too. And she had a fractured wing. We couldn't force her to keep moving. It was just so frustrating that these things were getting in my way.

Max's arm came around my shoulder, a gesture that was surprisingly comforting. I even surprised myself when my head lowered onto her shoulder, my eyes sightlessly staring into darkness.

It was strange that something as simple as a friend's presence could make your problems a little less overwhelming. I didn't even notice when my eyes slowly shut and I drifted off to sleep.

But just before I lost conscienceness, I managed to think one last thing:

_'Happy Birthday, Nudge.'_

**Aww. :( Makes me all teary-eyed, it does.**


	27. Our Abnormalities Bring us Together

**I would like to apologize for the really long wait! I've been an extremely busy person. But hey, we all have real life to deal with first, right?  
Anyways, this chapter isn't too long, but I promise I will write plenty this summer. 3 Let me know what you think!**

You've got to realize that this crap I was in is enough to make someone crazy. Being stuck in a room stuffed with unstable kids for days. That does a lot to a person.

Ever since Lynsey's outburst, I made sure to keep an eye on her. I was almost fully sure that she was controlling the emotions of everyone in this room. Every time someone was on the verge of tears, she was immediately beside them, staring them in the eyes and telling them that they were going to be fine.

Once I was sitting against a wall, tracing the grout lines on the floor when Tommy appeared next to me.

"What's up, Nudge?" he asked.

I looked over at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what. with Lynsey. You've been watching her too, haven't you?"

My eyes wandered over to the opposite side of the room, where Lynsey was yet again holding a boy and stroking his hair.

"What happened the other day was really freaky. I mean, I suddenly felt so angry, and then it went away just as quickly. I've been trying to understand it." I could tell he was now looking at her too.

"I think she's... controlling our emotions," I said softly.

Tommy gave me a 'did you just go insane?' look, and I sighed.

"Look, my sister, Angel, she is similar. She controls people's actions. She can use people like puppets if she wants to. So it could be very well possible that Lynsey's doing something similar."

Tommy looked skeptical at first, then simply shook his head.

He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"Sorry?" I said.

"I said, 'It would be for a good reason.' She's not a bad person, Nudge. She's been nothing but loving to all these kids. And to me." His cheeks started to flush a little.

Did he... like her? My goodness. Teenage hormones were flying everywhere, even in a secret facility like this.

"Tommy, we don't know if we can trust her. If she is... an enemy, then I need you to be behind me, in whatever we have to do."

I saw him flinch a little. He knew that 'whatever we had to do' might mean killing her. He swallowed, then nodded.

"I will, Nudge. I promise."

* * *

I was being guided down the endless white halls, back to our little prison after a long painful test. They opened the heavy door for me, and I dragged myself in without fighting. I had lost my energy to fight a long time ago.

Lynsey was immediately at my side, her arm around my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Nudge?" she asked.

I nodded, looking into her large trustworthy eyes. It was so hard to keep being suspicious of her because her eyes just seemed to contradict everything I wanted to accuse her of.

"No. You're lying to me," she stated, leading me to an empty corner of the room.

"Lynsey, trust me. I'm fine. It's the same test I've been getting everyday."

"Then it's something else," she said. "Tell me."

I looked around. No one was watching us, no one suspicious.

"Look, Lynsey, it's about you."

Her concerned expression hardened, like she suddenly turned to wood, stiff and unresponsive.

After a moment of aching silence, she asked flatly, "What about me?"

"You've pointed out to me a whole bunch of people who aren't normal. But you failed to mention what made you abnormal."

Her expression didn't change. She just stared at me, her eyes growing darker and her face paler.

"You've been controlling the emotions of all of us, am I right?"

Silence filled our corner of the room. I didn't look away for a moment, trying to read her blank face.

Suddenly, her smile returned to her face. "You're just tired, Nudge. I'm not doing anything of the sort. I'm just comforting those who need it. You should go rest-"

"No, Lynsey. It's more than that. Don't think I wasn't watching the other day. You know, when they killed Anita?"

Her face twisted into one of sadness. She sighed. "I'm not doing anything, Nudge-"

"That's bull and you know it. Now tell me."

"But-"

My fists clenched and I felt my emotions flaring then numbing, flaring then numbing over and over.

"Stop trying to stop my emotions and frickin' tell me."

Fear was written all over her face. "I'm not... hurting anyone. I got here and everyone's emotions were over the top. Sadness, fear, anger.... I- I can feel other peoples' emotions as if they're my own. I just wanted everyone to... be okay." A small tear managed to squeeze out of her eye, dripping down her cheek.

I heard someone sobbing in the background, and Lynsey sat up straight.

"See? And as soon as I lose control of my own emotions, I lose control of other peoples' too."

I stared at her as she stood. "Just don't tell everyone, okay? I'm just trying to save them from themselves."

And then she went to hush the sounds of crying. I didn't know what to think about all of this. She was being sincere, but aren't emotions part of who a person is? I looked over at Tommy, who was watching me.

I nodded once, and he looked away. He knew now too.

But the question was: Should we do something about it?

* * *

The room was dark, though that still didn't prove whether it was day or night. But everyone curled up next to eachother anyways, sleeping on the cold tile floors.

I couldn't sleep. My mind was too busy trying to sort everything out. Things about Lynsey, Tommy, and all the others who I had become attached to. They were all like Flock members, who I longed to protect.

I saw one of the figures sit up, quickly realizing it was Tommy. He walked over to me, avoiding little sleeping bodies as he made his way over. He sat next to me, his hand reaching out to comfortingly rub my back.

"Can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. I felt my stomach twist a bit when I realized that the hand on my back reminded me of Iggy's.

"Me neither," he said. "Do you think she controls us while she's sleeping?"

From the way that my stomach was twisting into tight knots at the thought of Iggy, I knew right away that my answer was, "No. I don't think so."

He sighed. "I just don't understand. Why is she doing it?"

"She just doesn't want anyone to be upset. She knows that we're all lost and scared. You know what happens when she lost control..."

"I tried to get into a fight with a wall..." he said with a laugh.

"And you lost miserably."

He nudged me with his shoulder, but laughed.

I could see that he was staring over at where Lynsey was sleeping.

"Do you think she's always been like that?"

"It sounds like it," I replied, my head finding a comfortable spot on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. We were good friends now, and neither of us minded having the other so close.

"It would be hard growing up, trying to sort out your own emotions as well as everyone else's," he said quietly.

"Probably. But she doesn't seem to mind being the bearer of burdens."

Then we were silent for a while, listening to the other's snoring. Hickory mumbled something beside us, but I think it was in French so I didn't understand. Paul was tossing and turning in the far corner of the room.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Tommy asked.

In my mind, I knew that if we did get out, not all of us would survive the escape, but I didn't dare say that out loud.

"Yeah. I think we will."

I hadn't been tired at all, but now that I had someone else close to me, I felt my eyes drooping and I eventually gave in to the intruding slumber.

**So here it is. You're Nudge fix for today. Who needs coffee when you have Nudge?! :D (but reading about Nudge and drinking coffee at the same time would be GREAT!)**


	28. Our Greatest Fears Become Reality

**Thank you very much for your patience. :) I started out make this an Iggy chapter, but then I realized I had better ideas for Nudge, so I started over again. Enjoy, folks!**

You know what one of the scariest things is? It's when you fall asleep feeling like things are at least going to be alright, and then you wake up somewhere dark, cold, and most definitely not where you fell asleep.

I shot up into a sitting position, a cold sweat on my forehead making me feel on edge and feverish. My head turned every which way, desperate to find a light, or some sort of indication where I was.

As if on cue, a light flickered on. My eyes shut instantly. Wow. Too bright. Ow.

When my eyes adjusted, I finally got a look at what I was dealing with.

I was in another white room, though this one was considerably smaller. It smelled very strongly of chemicals, as if they had previously been stored in this room. The stench was going to make me pass out again, it was that bad.

I was shocked to see that there were other people in this room too. There were three others.

I stood, going over to the first one, shaking the body to wake him or her up. They groaned, rolling over. My mind lit up in recognition.

"Tommy, wake up. We were moved."

"Huh? What?" I had learned by now that Tommy was usually a zombie for the first few minutes of consciousness. I used to be like that too, but that was a long time ago.

I stood up, going to the next person, to find out it was Paul. I nudged him with my toe, and he sat up right away.

"Where are we?" he asked, quickly realizing that something wasn't right.

"I don't know. We were moved," I said with a shrug, then moved to the final person.

I nudged them with my foot, and soon realized that it was Lynsey.

Half of me was relieved that it was someone I knew pretty well, but another part of me just wanted her 'emotional puppeteering' to end already.

"Good morning, Nudge," she said, stretching her arms out, then sitting up in a flash. She looked around cautiously.

"Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know," I said simply, moving to the door. There was a little window in it, and of course I immediately peered out into the hall, wondering if perhaps I could figure out how to escape.

"Do you think that maybe we can break the glass?" Paul said, walking over to me.

"I wouldn't think so. They probably put in 'kids locked in a chemical closet and are desperate to leave'-proof glass."

"Very funny," Paul mumbled, unhappy that his little idea was being crushed into the ground.

Lynsey was sitting next to Tommy, talking softly to him and rubbing his shoulder to wake him up. The way that Lynsey looked at him reminded me of Max and Fang, which made me miss my family even more.

"Well. now what?" Tommy said with a yawn, standing and looking over to me.

All three of them stared at me, as if looking for answers. My eyes flitted between the three older kids, wondering why they were looking to me for some sort of leadership.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Will you quit pacing like that? It makes me nervous," Paul eventually asked to a very stressed-looking 'Emotional Remote Control'. She stopped, staring at Paul straight in the eye, then sat down, continuing to glare at him.

I looked over at Tommy, who simply shrugged.

"Lynsey, are you controlling our emotions now?" I asked, more so for the sake of conversation then out of anger.

"Not 'controlling', really. More like 'dumbing them down'," she said, tracing imaginary pictures on the tiles.

"What's Paul feeling right now?" I asked, and Paul's head snapped up in attention, then he glared at me for bringing him into this.

Lynsey looked over at Paul for a moment, a small smirk on her face.

"He's ticked off at me for being able to tell how he feels. As well as the normal stuff around here. Fear, anger...."

"I'm not scared," Paul said with a laugh. "You must have me confused with Mr. Blank Stare over there." Sure enough, Tommy was in another one of his dazed spells caused by whatever drugs they put in him.

I shoved Paul with one hand. "Don't make fun of him for that. You know he can't help it."

Paul just shrugged. "We're all different, Nudge. We're allowed to tease eachother."

"Well, how are you different? Did they give you your good manners?"

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "Who's making fun of whom now, Nudge?"

"Sorry... so the answer to my question?"

"He used to be blind."

I turned, and Tommy stared back at me. "Before he got here, he couldn't see. Now he can."

I turned back to Paul. "Really? Is that true?"

He nodded sheepishly, and my whole mind seemed to kick into gear.

"How?"

"How what?" Paul said.

"How did they fix your eyes?" I questioned impatiently.

"Why does it matter to you?" Paul said, pushing the subject the opposite way as if it was a bad thing.

"She's excited. And she's suddenly feeling... an emotion that's usually tied to someone you love deeply," Lynsey explained softly.

"Wasn't that other kid you were with blind? Iggy, was it?"

All three of them stared at me, and I knew my heart was beating faster than it should.

"I-I- Paul, how did they fix you? Please, I want to know," I eventually said quietly.

Paul looked away. What was wrong? Why was he afraid to tell me?

"My twin sister was here too. Did you know that?" he said, the soft tone to his voice strange and unfamiliar to me.

"No, I didn't know that. What does that have to do with-"

"These aren't my eyes."

I blinked a couple of times. What was he-?

"I don't think I understand-"

"What are you, stupid?" he snapped suddenly. "They took her eyes and switched mine with hers. She died in the experiment, and I have her eyes as a reminder that I'm the one who killed her!"

His breathing was uneven, and his eyes showed hurt and anger.

"Paul... hey, just calm down.... it wasn't your fault-"

Lynsey was just about to reach out to him, when Tommy pulled her back. "Let his emotions run their own course. He needs to grieve," I heard him say softly.

Paul's head was in his hands, and Tommy was holding Lynsey, who was in tears.

I felt bad for both of them. After all, Lynsey was probably feeling all of Paul's emotions too.

After an agonizing long time of listening to the sobbing and yelling, I put my arm around Paul, who didn't seem to notice. When his crying slowed, all I could hear in the room was his shaky voice, mumbling the same sentence over and over again.

"I killed her. I killed her."

Although I didn't know what to do or to say, I knew exactly how Paul felt at that moment. I know what it's like to feel like it's your fault that your family is dead. All I could do was let him rest on my shoulder, and tell him I was going to get him out of here.

And I always keep my promises.

* * *

It was dark again. I swear that life as an experiment gets boringly repetitive. Lights on, lights off, light's on, then lights off again.

Paul and I were the last two awake, if you can call his zombie state awake. I knew he was still trying to get over his sister's death, and without Lynsey's control over him, his real emotions held him in a silent depressive state.

"Paul? I'm really sorry that I triggered all of this. It's just- my brother is blind too. I just thought that maybe I could find a way to fix him too. I mean, you're in mint condition-"

"Don't do this to him." Paul's heavy, tired voice was firm.

"Why not? Paul, you can _see_."

"It comes with consequences, Nudge. trust me," he said, staring at me with utter seriousness.

"What kind of 'consequences'?" I asked.

He gave me a pained expression, and I knew I was just pushing him too far. But this was important. I could give Iggy back what he missed most in life.

"Well, if Tina had lived through the experiment," he started slowly, "they would have given her my eyes, and they were useless to begin with. She'd be blind."

So they weren't really fixing the problem. They were just swapping it to another person.

"So you either end up with a dead person or a blind person on your conscience. Either way, it's not worth it."

"But your sight. Are you glad you have it?"

"I'd rather have my sister," he said bitterly, rolling over to face away from me.

And that ended our conversation. I sat up against the wall, gripping the necklace that Iggy had made me for Christmas.

_Iggy, I'm going to fix you._

* * *

We all turned when the lock on the door clicked. A couple whitecoats were there, staring at us.

"We're here for Nudge," the man said.

I sighed. "Oh goody. See you later, guys," I said, following the two out the door and into the hall.

"My name is Lisa," the woman whitecoat said, "and this is Quinton. We're here to start a new set of experiments with you. You're quite the fascinating creature, did you know that?"

"Just what any 13 year old wants to hear," I agreed, letting the sarcasm ooze from my pores.

"Yes, well," Quinton said. "There may be some pain involved, but it's all for the advancement of scientific knowledge. You're going to be part of a ground-breaking study that will enter the histroy books."

I yawned big and loud, right on cue. They both seemed surprised that I wasn't as excited about this as they were.

_Sick, overpaid geeks._

They brought me into a different room then I was used to being taken to. It was bigger, and my eyes immediately focused on the huge machine in the middle of the room that looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

Lisa went behind a control panel, while Quinton led me to the machine.

"We've discovered that you and your friends have a section in the lower left side of your brain that is responsible for the development of your supernatural abilities. You've recently gained a new ability to make your molecules move fast enough to go right through solids. The section in your brain released an unknown energy which has caused this strange mutation. And so, my dear, this machine was made to harvest this energy, which we will be able to use for our own use."

During this long speech, he was putting wires on my arms, and on my forehead. I could feel my pulse increasing ever so slightly, but I held my head up straight. He reached out and unclasped my necklace, telling me that I couldn't have any metal in the machine with me. I felt a part of my heart drop into his pocket with it.

_Keep the tough exterior. Don't let them know they're beating you_, I thought.

Quinton opened a heavy metal door, guiding me right into the heart of the machine.

"It will be over in about 300 seconds. Maybe counting down will help," he said, a stupid fake smile on his face. I glared at him. I knew he was laughing at me on the inside.

The door shut behind me, and I was surrounded by darkness. I started to hyperventilate, terrified by the tiny space I was locked in.

"300..... 299...." I started shakily, and suddenly the machine began buzzing and whirring around me. I started seeing sparks all around me, the noise getting so loud that I could think.

My whole body suddenly felt like it burst into flame, that I was being sliced into a million pieces, as well as being beaten to a bloody pulp.

I was overwhelmed by pain, and I collapsed onto me knees, scraping the floor to try and keep myself in one piece. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, the pain only increasing.

Finally, I couldn't taking anymore. I screamed, tears bursting from my eyes.

Someone needed to kill me, right now.

**There you have it. I promise that the next chapter will come very soon, mmkay? Thank you to all the people who added me to their favourites (---Canadian spelling, just so you know) and to their alert lists. It means a lot to me. Don't forget to review.**


	29. Can't go under it! Can't go around it!

**My goodness... I had such a writer's block for this chapter. But I finally finished it! (Hooray!)**

"Iggy...! Iggy, that hurts," Angel said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ange," I said simply, continuing to rewrap Angel's wing with more care.

"I miss her too," Angel said quietly.

I didn't reply. I didn't really want to talk about it.

"There. All done. Why don't you go play with Max and Gazzy?"

"'Kay," she said, and ran off to play.

After the first night, we took a short walk to the treeline and set up camp there. Fang and Gazzy had gone to get supplies, and we'd hung around there ever since. Now, after a few days of allowing Angel's wing to heal, I figured that she was almost ready to fly.

I propped myself against a tree, closing my eyes and listening to the leaves rustling in the wind. I could hear Max laughing somewhere in the area, as well as all four sets of footsteps and heartbeats.

I heard Fang heading over to me from my left. His footsteps are heavier than Max's, but not because he's loud, just because he weighs a little more than Max does (he's a total fatty, but don't tell anyone I said that).

"Hey, Ig. How are you feeling?" he asked, his body now sitting a few feet away from mine.

"Fine, I guess," I mumbled. "I'm just thinking, is all. Do you think that we'll be able to get to her in time?"

"I think we have a good chance. You said Angel should be able to fly tomorrow, right?"

I nodded, my hand making circles in the dirt.

"But I mean... She was dead. In my vision. Can we really stop death from happening, if it's intended to be? I've thought about that lately."

Fang shifted as he moved a little closer. "You're forgetting that you also saw Angel dead. But she's still alive, right?"

I could hear Angel laughing somewhere behind me, and I smiled a little. "Yeah. That's kind of what's been keeping me hopeful in all of this. I mean, if we can save Angel, we can save her too."

"Exactly. We'll find Nudge. I promise."

Then there was a long silence. I closed my eyes again, listening to Gazzy, Angel and Max while they continued their game of tag.

Fang suddenly broke the silence. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

My head snapped up in surprise, and I was startled into a blush.

Fang's low chuckle only made it worse. "Way to go, Mr. Stoic..." he said, punching me in the arm and laughing a little harder.

"God, Fang, you're an ass," I mumbled, and I could tell that he was smirking by now.

"It's just payback," he replied, "for making fun of Max and me."

"Real mature," I replied, but now I was laughing.

I could practically hear the shrug of his shoulders in response. Usually when people forgot that I couldn't see their gestures, they'd correct themselves and respond vocally, but not Fang. He knew that I knew what he was trying to say.

Gazzy started approaching from the bushes and the conversation ended there. He came into the clearing and straight for the bag of food. Max and Angel came walking behind him.

"Angel, I know you like playing tag, but do you have any idea how much you guys tucker me out?" Max was saying as she followed behind a bouncy 8 year old.

"I know you're trying to tell me that you hate tag. It's okay, Max. I know you love me anyways," she said with a giggle.

This statement startled Max into a laugh too, as I heard her rummaging through the food bag too.

"Max, can you pass me something?" I asked, and I heard some sort of food item cutting through the air and I reached out to catch it.

We were going to start eating our lunch when something startled us all out of our skin.

Angel's high-pitched screaming terrorized our ears, sending the alarms blaring in my now aching mind.

"Angel?! Is it your wings again, Angel?" someone asked in a panic. I believe it was Gazzy.

But of course, in too much pain to respond with coherent words, she replied with more heartbreaking wails for help.

I bolted from my spot to come up to where she now was lying, and I instinctively reached out to her. Her little body was crumpled on the ground, heaving with each gasping breath. I touched her wings, searching to see if her wing had broken again.

When my hand came back up with a handful of feathers, I panicked.

"What the hell?" I heard from behind me.

Yeah, my thoughts exactly.

* * *

I collapsed as soon as I was in the little room again. I was dizzy and sick to my stomach. My breathing was slowing down to a normal pace, but my heart was still racing from the recent attack of the "Bird-Kidz-Reason-2-Scream 2000". I named it myself. Catchy, right?

"Nudge? Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. I was in too much shock to think of how to respond.

"Nudge! Earth to Nudge!"

"Just give her space, guys."

I was relieved that the pain was starting to subside. I propped myself up against the door, letting my eyes flutter open in the process. The starch white of the walls would have been enough to make my eyes burn, if they hadn't already been throbbing and twinging. I let out a long shuddering breath, determined that after that this last exhalation, I would show no more weakness.

I raised my eyes to meet the uneasy gazes that were boring into me.

I yanked my lips into a smile, hoping to assure the three that I was alright, but they didn't look all that convinced.

"What happened to you, Nudge?" Tommy asked, voicing the question that was obviously on all of their minds.

I straightened myself out, painfully working out all the aches in my muscles.

"They're 'harvesting my energy' or some crazy thing like that. All I know is that I'm tired of waiting it out. We need an escape plan."

The three looked at eachother, looks of shock and maybe even fear written on their faces.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

* * *

Many ideas went onto the table, then quickly thrown away because they were either too stupid or too risky.

"Well there has to be some solution right?" Lynsey said softly. "I mean, this room isn't heavily guarded, and there aren't any cameras like in the other room."

I looked up to the corners of the room, my eyes confirming the fact that no one could possibly be watching us.

"Even if we do escape, how do we get to the others? We have no idea where they are."

Tommy cleared his throat, making three heads turn in his direction. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I go by that room all the time. It's about a 40 second walk that way," he explained calmly, gesturing to his left.

No wonder I had never seen it. I was taken down the opposite hall. "Well, we know that once we escape and free the others, we have to book it out of here. We might not be guarded, but they are. Has anyone seen any exits?" I asked, my mind rushing through the halls that I had gone through since I woke up in this place.

I was met with three shaking heads, and I sighed.

"We'll figure it out, I guess. Keep on the lookout for exits when they come to get you today," I stated, standing up and beginning to anxiously pace the floor.

"Nudge? May I-?" Lynsey began to ask before I quickly interupted her.

"No! I have to be on edge to think, and if you 'dumb down' my emotions, I won't be on edge. Please, just deal with it." I couldn't help but notice the worry lines that formed on her forehead as she looked down at her fidgety hands. I know that I sounded rude, but I did say 'please'.

My eyes kept returning to the empty corners of the room, wondering why it was so difficult to escape if there were no cameras or guards. I was sure that Max or Fang would know what to do. I felt my fists clench in frustration. I knew that none of us could stay here any longer.

I travelled to the door, looking at it up and down. I continued to glare at the door, knowing that this rectangle of metal was what was keeping me from freedom.

Tommy and Paul were having an argument behind me, and I snapped my head around.

"Just shut up, all right!? I'm coming up with something here!" Paul stopped midsentence, and Tommy's jaw hung open in slight shock.

Then my attention went back to the door, examining it with careful eyes. God, if only we could skip the door all together and just go through it...

Everything in my brain suddenly aligned with a satisfying click. Through it....? My lips curled into a grin, a cackle erupting from my throat. I went into hysterics, feeling three pairs of eyes staring at my back.

I turned to group, confirming my suspicions. Paul looked ready to send me to an asylum. Lynsey smiled back at me, though she was just responding to my sudden bubbly emotion. Tommy stared at me, confusion written on his features.

"Through it? Is it really that simple?!" I said between laughs.

Paul stood. "Maybe you should... sit down or something." He reached for my arm but I backed up.

"Hey, Paul! We all have our abnormalities. And I must admit, You guys are lucky to have a freak like me!"

"Okay, Nudge, I'll bite..." Tommy said, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "Why are we lucky?"

I channeled my anger towards the stupid scientists who worked here, and reached my hand back to the wall behind me. Much to my delight, it kept going through, my hand no longer visible.

I turned again, looking at the other three with pride. "Wait to go, low security!"

**There you have it. The next chapter will be up soon. (I promise this time...! Haha)**


	30. Mysteries that Lie Behind Those Doors

**Apparently I suck at keeping my promises... I sincerely apologize for making you all wait so long. I could have posted this a week ago, but I hadn't quite finished it. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Paul, come with us, please."

Paul stood, breaking our crouched circle and walked almost mechanically towards the door.

"Since you said 'please'," he mumbled, exiting the little room with obvious nervousness pouring off of him. I didn't have to be an empath to figure that one out.

"He's gonna give us away," Tommy whispered harshly once the door securely locked behind them and the footsteps disappeared in the long hall.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. These people are obvious idiots. Maybe they won't see us coming."

"Maybe," Lynsey repeated, as if to confirm that we were running on shaky ground.

I'll admit I felt pretty stupid for not coming up with this plan sooner. I guess that the stress of the situation caused me to forget that my skill could be used as an escape plan.

But it was a great plan, if I do say so myself. All we needed was a sure exit route, and we were home free. And not just the four of us: I was going to save everyone in the other white room as well.

Though now that I thought about it, who was to say that there weren't more experiments in this building? What if we were only a small fraction of those being held against their will?

And I had so many other worries as well. I mean, they knew where my Flock was. I was risking my family's lives for these people I didn't know half as well. Could I really take this chance if I knew there was a possibility that I'd have no one to go back to?

But I knew that worrying about the Flock when Max was in charge was going to be wasted time. Max was going to protect them.

Tommy and Lynsey seemed just as nervous about the escape plan as I was. Ever since we told Lynsey to let emotions run their own course, she'd been revealing a lot more negative emotions. Mostly worry. She worried excessively, but who wouldn't in the situation we were in?

After a while, Paul's tall frame could be seen in the doorway. His hands were rubbing his temples, the scientists pushing him through the door before locking it behind them.

"You doing okay there, man?" Tommy asked, patting the spot beside him.

"God, my head hurts," Paul grumbled as he sat down. "And as far as I could tell, I didn't pass any exits. Either that or they don't label their doors well."

"For all we know that could just be a way to keep us from escaping. I mean, it'd be a little too easy to follow the big red exit signs, don't you think?" Lynsey said, curling into a ball against the wall.

I nodded, looking over at Tommy. He shrugged. "We need to open doors. Figure out what doors lead where. Or find a map."

Paul scoffed. "How the hell are we going to do that? Not too bright, are you there, Tom?"

"Shut it, Paul. I was just stating what needed to be stated. You don't have to be an ass about it."

"Did you just call me an ass?!" Paul said, and I could see his fists clench in anger.

I quickly looked to Lynsey, who tilted her head at me. "Before they kill each other, please...?" I asked with a small smile. She returned it gratefully, closing her eyes. I couldn't help but notice that her own fists were clenched and shaking as well. It had to be hard to feel everyones emotions. I could understand why 'dumbing them down' felt like the better solution in her eyes.

But soon all three of them were calm again, so I decided to pipe up with my next plan.

"Tommy's right. We need to scope out the place when we aren't being supervised."

"And again, I don't see how that's even-" Paul interrupted, but I quickly took my speaking time back.

"-You're forgetting that we have my skill on our side. I'll go when we're supposed to be sleeping, so no one comes and finds me gone. I'll find a map or an exit or something and be back before anyone realizes I was out."

"I'll go with you. You might need some help," Tommy said, his hand instinctively coming to my shoulder.

I reluctantly agreed. I wasn't sure whether he'd be a help, or he'd just slow me down, but I suppose I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Paul looked a bit worried. "Just.... be careful, okay? If you get caught, it's game over."

I looked him in the eyes, knowing I was really looking in his sister's eyes. I could feel my determined expression soften. I promised him we would get out of here, and we were going to do just that.

"I will, Paul. I promise."

* * *

When the lights went out, Tommy and I were prepared to go. A few whitecoats walked down the hall, but after ten minutes or so, the hall was vacant and stayed that way.

I took Tommy's hand, whispered a 'goodbye' to Paul and Lynsey, and channeled my anger into the door.

"Left or right?" I asked him softly.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, looking down both ends of the hallways.

"The whitecoats all were going that way," he stated pointing to the left. "Do you think they were going home?"

"That would mean that would be the way to the exit. Good thinking," I said, patting him on the shoulder as I passed him.

We walked quickly on light feet, making our way down the eerily silent white hall. I was surprised at how light Tommy could be on his feet, as he followed noiselessly behind me.

He tapped my shoulder and I stopped to turn to him. He pointed to a door on my right, and I recognized it right away. I put my hand on the door, wishing I could see all the other children on the opposite side.

"It took us precisely 34 seconds to get here," he said quietly. I nodded, then continued down the hall. I hoped we were going the right way.

This hallway was the strangest thing. It seemed to go on forever, straight as an arrow. As soon as I thought I caught a glimpse of the end, I would realize that it wasn't the end at all.

"This hallway is... not normal," he said from behind me.

I stopped walking. "It's as if it goes forever," I whispered. I turned to the nearest door, pushing myself through cautiously. I felt Tommy take my hand, so I brought him in with me. I felt blindly for a light, flicking it on.

I had to muffle a startled shriek as my eyes registered that there was someone right in front of me.

"Relax, Nudge... it's just one of those stupid robots. It's turned off, see?" Tommy stepped around me, flicking it in the head.

Sure enough, it's beady red eyes weren't glowing as they usually did. Taking a step back, I saw that there was hundreds of them, standing perfectly still in rows.

"What do you say to wandering aimlessly through walls until I find the outside?" I said, grabbing his hand and trudging right through the sleeping robot army.

"Sounds good to me. We've been gone about 5 minutes and 27 seconds."

I felt my brow raise as he said this. "Umm.... why are you timing us?"

"It's not on purpose...." he grumbled. "I can't help it."

"Well.... okay then..." I said, wondering if that drug he was taking was responsible for this or if it was just a weird quirk of his.

When we made it to the far wall, I let go of Tom's hand.

"I'm just going to see if it's safe before we waltz through...." I said. I was answered with a quick nod.

I hesitantly pulled my head through, only to be shocked with what I found.

There was no other side. I was in solid cement.

I pulled myself back, confusion and shock entering my mind.

"What? What's back there?"

"I'm going to go farther.... see if I can get through..." I said.

"Get through wha-" I didn't wait for him to finish asking before I went back through.

It was a strange sensation. I had never gone through something so thick before. My skin felt like it was buzzing, that my body was no longer a solid, but a liquid or a gas. The farther I got through this solid, the more intense it got.

But it appeared that there was no other side. I turned, running back.

When I reached the wall, I hopped back through, and the buzzing was gone.

"So? What's going on back there?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Nothing but rocks," I said, looking myself up or down, then dusting the dirt of my pants.

"We're underground?" Tommy said, wonder hinting in his voice. We had never considered it before, though I probably should have. I mean, the Institute in New York had all the illegal experiments underground... why not here at the Now?

"It seems like it," I answered.

I sighed heavily. "And I thought my skill would be useful in this."

"Hey, it helped us figure out that we're underground. It's a start. We should be looking for stairs, or an elevator."

"If it's an elevator we're screwed. How the hell would we get 20 of us in an elevator?"

"We'd all squeeze in and hope that no one noticed 20 scraggly-looking kids running like maniacs out of an elevator," he joked.

I playfully shoved him. "Come on. Quit goofing off and let's find a way out of this evil scientist basement."

* * *

We discovered more about the Now than we really ever wanted to know. I'm still disturbed with some of the sick things we stumbled upon in that place. I don't even want talk about it.

But after 3 hours 14 minutes and 27 seconds of searching, Tommy started getting nervous about getting caught and we went back. Finding an exit should have been easier. I just didn't understand why it was so difficult when we had everything on our side: planning, intelligence, and the element of surprise. I was ticked off, tired, and losing hope with every step back through that long hallway.

But Tommy still seemed strangely positive about the whole ordeal.

"We made a breakthrough," he kept saying to me. "We'll figure all this out soon. We just need more time."

Time. I wasn't even sure if we had that. I was considerable weaker than I was before they 'harvested my energy'. And if they kept doing that....

When we returned to where we were being kept, we found that Lynsey and Paul were fast asleep, though they were both sitting up. They must have stayed up to wait for us, but they were probably just as tired as we were.

Tommy and I let go of our hands, whispered good night to each other, and then went to lie down next to our two companions. I believe I fell asleep almost instantly, because I spent the rest of my night sitting out in the clearing in Arizona with Iggy by my side.

* * *

"Nudge. Nudge!"

My eyes drifted open, tiredly gaining consciousness.

"Nudge, will you come with us please?" Quinton asked, annoyance obvious.

I stood, looking at the three others, who all looked tired and upset. I assumed that Tommy told them that last night's ordeal had not led to any way out of here.

Lynsey gave me a weak smile, and I felt a small bubbling of peaceful emotions in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe her strange skill wasn't all bad...

Lisa's impatient clearing of her throat made me instinctively roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't want to keep you from your sick and twisted but /extremely/ useful studies," I said bitterly, exiting the little room and returning to the long hallway. Lynsey wasn't here anymore, and the peaceful emotions turned to piercing depressive hopelessness. I held my sides together, letting myself have one moment of letting my feelings take over.

_One mississippi. Two mississippi. Three mississippi....._

And with one long breath, I held myself straight, walking towards what I knew would be nothing but pain.

"You have absolutely no idea how much our studies have advanced since we saw you last," Quinton said, pushing his disgusting interest in my suffering on me. "Your energy has proven to have many indescribable qualities. I know that if we keep trying we'll..."

I stopped listening. Instead I was watching each door as we passed, wondering what sick things were on the other side. Or perhaps one of them was our way back to freedom. My way back to my Flock.

Perhaps if I opened one of these doors, my Flock would be there on the other side, readily waiting in their fighting stances to fight for my freedom. If I simply touched that doorknob, nudged it ever so slightly...

Next thing I knew my hand was reaching out to touch the doorknob on my right, fingertips only just brushing the smooth metal.

I suddenly felt a rush of images in my head. Whitecoats, coming and going, preparing themselves for something. All of them looked nervous, as if what was on the opposite side of this door was something they knew was morally wrong, yet they knew that they had to keep up their professionalism to maintain their jobs.

My hand snatched away as I realized I had once again used the first skill I discovered: feeling people through inanimate objects.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked impatiently, reaching for my wrist and gesturing forward.

"Um- nothing. Just daydreaming I guess," I said, still too lost in bewilderment to come up with some sarcastic remark.

What was behind that door...?

**Don't you just love it when I do cliffhangers? ... Yes, so do I. ^_^ Review, comment, etc. And remember to shut the door on the way out.**


	31. Signs that Point the Wrong Way

**I made a promise to myself that I would finish this fanfic before the summer ends, and I intend to do just that. My sincerest apologies to those of you who have been waiting months for a new chapter. If I've kept you up crying at night, I truly hope this is the answer to your insomnia.**

**... anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I stumbled out of that monstrous machine with every bit of dignity I could muster. Okay, so that wasn't a lot, because I was sweaty and probably drooling, but you can't say I didn't try.

All my joints throbbed, and my head felt like it was on the verge of explosion. But I think I hid it considerably well.

"How do you feel?" Quinton asked, and if I didn't know any better, it sounded like he might actually care for my well-being.

"Never better," I muttered sarcastically.

Quinton noted the sarcasm with an annoyed sigh and subtle eye roll as he took my arm and was leading me towards the door.

We were interrupted by a shout.

"Holy-" Lisa stopped herself before she could yell out words that I knew for certain were not appropriate for the workplace. "Quin, come look at these charts! Look at this!"

Quinton let go of my arm and made his way to the other side of the control panel. He scanned the screen quickly, and suddenly the look of shock between the two was mutual.  
"The level of energy retrieved is twice as high as last time. Sensational, Lisa! We did it!"

Two times as much as last time? No wonder I felt like crap. Without Quinton there holding a part of my weight, I could feel my knees shaking and my eyes threatened to shut for eternity. I could practically feel my brain trying to shut down, but I held it back like a sneeze in a quiet room.

"How much do you think we could get if we adjusted the settings by 0.2% and booted it up again?" Lisa asked.  
My eyes snapped into attention at that comment. No way in hell was I getting back in for another round of torture.  
Quinton seemed to fully approve this idea and went to lead me back to the machine.

I could feel an animalistic growl form deep in my throat.  
"Don't touch me, freak. I'm not going in."  
"Come now, Nudge. You and I both know you're eventually going to do what I say. My Boss' threat still stands if you don't cooperate."

I shivered as I remembered the footage of my Flock sleeping so soundly without a clue that they were being watched. I had no idea if they were still tracking them, but I definitely didn't want to find out.

Holding my head high, I walked- well, limped- to the machine and tucked myself into a corner of the little room inside.

Without thinking, I started to rock myself forward and back, trying to comfort myself. I knew the pain ahead of me would be worse than any other. I held back a whimper. God, why was I such a sissy? Max would've taken this way better than I was.

_'You're not Max_,' I reminded myself. _'Who are you trying to prove yourself to, anyways? It's not like anyone gives a shit.'_

I knew for a fact that wasn't true. Even though my Flock was somewhere far away, I knew they still loved me. Not to mention the new friends I made who were not as far away. Though we had only known each other for a short time, the bonds we had made among each other were for life.  
And if they did indeed love me, I didn't have to try and prove myself to them.

But in the end, I had to take this alone, and I could take it however I needed to in order to get through it.

As if on cue, a few small tears formed behind my tightly shut eyelids, begging to escape and cool off my burning cheeks.

It seemed like an eternity alone in that small hell of mine, fearing that in the next moment the machine would start up and finish me off. Why did I have to be so alone?  
_'But maybe I'm not alone..._' I thought, looking up and beyond the ceiling of the machine.

_'Hey again... God_,' I thought hesitantly. _'I know we don't talk often... if this is even considered talking. Anyways, I need your help. If you exist, could you maybe send me one of those miracles I used to read about? Thanks._'  
As the machine started up, I felt my eyes get suddenly heavy and everything around me faded.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I met the gazes of my three companions watching me with questioning eyes. I blinked a couple of times to get the drowsiness out of my eyes, and my mind slowly caught up with me.

"Hey, look who's decided to join us living people!" Paul said sarcastically, but he couldn't hide the relief that laced his words.

"We thought you'd stay unconscious forever," Lynsey stated, a small smile on her face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found that my throat was dry. Without asking, Tommy instinctively grabbed the bucket of water and held it to my lips. I drank.

I cleared my throat and this time successfully asked, "How long was I out for?"

"A day, I think," Lynsey replied. "They dragged you in here, muttering about being unable to harvest any energy if you were unconscious."

I felt my brow furrow slightly. 'Unconscious?' I thought. 'How did that-?'  
I smiled quietly to myself. I wouldn't ask. Just be thankful.

I went to pull myself up to a sitting position, but failed miserably. Instead, my arms wobbled weakly and I fell back to my spot on the floor.

"Are- you alright?" Tommy asked.

I nodded, though I felt incredibly lightheaded and weak.  
"Any new leads on how to get out of this hole?" I asked, wiping the cold sweat from my forehead.

"Paul said he had something to share with everyone, but he wanted to wait for our leader to wake from her catnap," Tommy said, shooting a quick glance to the boy on his left.

I took a moment to take in the fact that they considered me the leader, and then looked to Paul to hear the big news.

"Well?" Lynsey asked while Paul sat there with a big egotistical grin.

Paul took one more moment to hold us in suspense, then said, "My fellow freaks, I think I found the escape route."

* * *

"Left or right?"

"Right," Paul answered.

Paul had explained to us ever so proudly about his last trip to be mercilessly experimented on.

'_"... And then a huge group of new scientists walked by. I could tell they were new because they looked lost, and like they were about to puke on their fancy penny loafers. It was pretty obvious-"_  
_"Get on with it, Paul!"_  
_"Fine then," he said, taking offence to the impatience the three of us had. "Anyways, the man leading them was discussing their 'Greatest discoveries in Modern Medicine' when his cell went off. He looked at the call display, then back up to the group of newbies. He told them he had to take this, and they'd continue their tour tomorrow. Then, he told them how to get out!"_  
_"Well?"_  
_"...Well, what?"_  
_A sigh. Probably from Tommy._  
_"Well, how do we get out?"_  
_"Well-"_  
_"Oh, God, don't tell me you've forgotten!" I exclaimed._  
_"No, I know how to get there, honest!_"'

Now, the lights in our room were out, and Paul and I were on a mission to follow his directions to the phantom exit.

Of course, he couldn't just /tell/ me the directions; he insisted on leading me there, tell me it was 'hard to explain'. I personally think he was just itching for an excuse to get out of that closet, and I didn't blame him for that.

We walked down the eerily silent hall, the only sound that echoed through the expanse being the sound of a single light that flickered and buzzed far down the hall. We travelled without a word, afraid of breaking the silence and having alarms blare in warning of our escape.

I followed Paul, trusting that he was recalling the directions correctly. Without having any way to help, my thoughts seemed to hopelessly wander. And when my thoughts wander, they always land right on the subject of Iggy. I felt my stomach twist at the mere thought of his name. I wondered if he was as broken up about our separation as I was. Probably not. Though I didn't often let it show, I missed him more than words could say.

Paul was examining the signs on the doors very carefully. There was only one section of doors- about a couple dozen or so- that had strange signs on them. One time, I had tried to decipher what they meant, but I had come to learn that they were meant to be incomprehensible. We passed by the 'Natural Discoveries' door, then the 'Other' door, then the 'Plenty' door. I shook my head. What kind of drugs were these people on? But Paul seemed to let these ridiculous names go unnoticed, as he studied each sign carefully.

A sound disturbed our silence. The turning of a doorknob somewhere ahead of us. My stomach dropped. Without thinking, I grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him through the closest wall.

The room on the other side was completely dark. Paul and I took a moment to make sure no one had seen us and followed us into the room. The silence was enough to make anyone go deaf. Or crazy. Or both.

I felt a bit dizzy, so I let my back slide slowly down the wall. That last time in that machine had made me too weak. All of this running around was going to be the end of me, I just knew it.

"Do you think they're gone?"

"We should just wait a little while longer," I replied. A part of me was saying this because I wanted to be safe, but a lot of the reason was because I was too tired to phase back through the wall and didn't want to admit it.

He sighed softly, sliding down next to me.

"So- the signs on the doors- do you know what they're supposed to mean?"

"It's a code..." Paul said, stating the obvious, "It's something like one of the letters from each sign will come together and make the directions to the exit."

"Well, what did that guy say, specifically?"

"86 divided by four plus... 5 and a half... divided by nine."

I tried to quickly calculate that in my head and failed miserably. I couldn't think straight any more, and it wasn't like I was a mathematical genius in the first place.

"The answer's three, in case you were wondering," he said.

"I knew that," I lied. "That's all he said?"

"Yup."

My brow furrowed, "Then how do you know that means the third letter from each door?"

He paused. "It's just a guess, to be honest. But that's better than sitting in that room obsessing about the number three, isn't it?"

I suppose he was right. Though now I wished I hadn't just blindly followed him and instead had asked him what exactly that scientist had said. Why was I trusting Paul so easily?

I am going to go with 'I wasn't completely right in the head'.

Abotu 10 minutes later we went back into the hall, and this time I was helping him remember the third letter of every sign.

And strangely, before my very eyes, words started coming together. 'The' 'way' 'will' was what we deciphered first, then 'be' 'last' 'door' 'in' 'white'.

'The way will be last door in white'.

'What the crap does that mean?" I mumbled to myself.

The doors weren't even white. None of them were. How could there be the 'last' door in white when the white doors didn't even start?

Paul sighed. "Maybe I heard the guy wrong," he said.

"Maybe... or maybe this was meant to drive people insane."

What were we supposed to do now?

* * *

**Chapter complete!**


End file.
